Playing Pretend
by BlueRosesAtMidnight
Summary: COMPLETE...HGSS, HGPW. Summer after 6th year at Grimmauld place. Hermione learns about love and being loved from two very different men. One man loves her, and the other won't let himself.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: It's not mine, y'all know the drill by now.

A/N: Well hello to all my old readers who have decided to come along on another crazy ride with me, and hello to all my new ones! Glad you're here, now for a little information about the story and all that jazz. The story takes place starting the summer after 6th year. Voldemort was killed by Harry during sixth year in a battle (I'll leave it to your imaginations what happened in the war. I just didn't feel like leaving Moldy Voldy alive), soHarry can now just focus on his dreams of becoming an auror. Anyways, the gang and a bunch of people are living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place together. Hermione's an un-official Weasley since her parents were killed by deatheaters during the previous year. Also, Severus Snape is living there as a precautionary measure to keep him alive since the deatheaters found out he was spying for the light side and they're looking for revenge. Anyways, this story is going to have the pairings Hermione/Percy, and Hermione/Severus. I'm still debating who Hermione will end up with in the end,but there will be angst (hopefully, I don't know if I can reallywrite it) on both parts. Severus will hopefully stay in character, as will everyone else. I can only say that I will do my best to live up to your expectations. Anyways, I hope you'll like it, and now…on to the story!

Playing Pretend

Chapter One: The Beginning

He was killing himself. Not in the usual way, with pills or a knife to slit his wrists, but he was killing himself just the same. He had been, for many years now, and it was beginning to show.

It had begun when he joined the death eaters and gave up part of his soul to the devil on earth known as Voldemort. Then it became even worse when he began teaching and spying for the light side. Preventing students, inept children most of them, from blowing themselves up was a very trying thing for him. He had never had much tolerance or patience for immature, spoiled brats and what little he had had disappeared his first day of teaching. And now…now there was nothing left for him. With the defeat of the Dark Lord a few weeks ago by Potter, he was freed from his double role. However, the few death eaters who had escaped almost certainly wanted to kill him.

And now to present day, at a dingy number 12 Grimmauld Place. The house would be continuously filled with people; some permanently for the summer with others only for short intervals. Currently the occupants of the house included Arthur and Molly, with their brood Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Hermione were due any minute from King's Cross with their escorts Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.

"SEVERUS!" he heard the voice of the formidable Molly Weasley call up the stairs. "The children are almost here, so come down to greet them. We're eating dinner soon too!"

Severus shook his head in disgust. He hadn't asked to stay at headquarters, and he definitely didn't ask to deal with the gleesome threesome outside of school. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't hungry, although that was nothing new. He barely ate anything these days always giving the very useful excuse that he had a potion to tent to, and would get something to eat later. Nine and a half times out of ten though, he didn't. Usually he tanked up on coffee instead. He found the lack of appetite due to the state of depression he had been desperately fighting against sinking any deeper into then he already had.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! You come down here right this instant, or so help me I'll tell Albus, don't you think I won't!" Molly's tone of voice held a very evident warning.

Putting aside the lesson plans he had been revising, he pulled on a cloak and quickly made his way downstairs just in time to join the group gathered in the living room. Placing himself in the corner farthest from where the children would enter, he acknowledged Molly with a curt nod and a glare. Not a minute later, the front door could be heard opening and voices drifted in.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Hurry up Mione, you're taking too long," Ron groaned in annoyance as he pulled his trunk up the steps to what would be their home for the summer.

"Honestly Ron, not all of us are over six feet tall and able to pull a heavy trunk with ease," Hermione retorted bossily, struggling with her trunk before Remus came over and gave her a hand. "Thank you Remus."

"Sorry Mione, but I'm just excited to see everyone; Charlie, Bill, and the twins are going to be here!" Ron apologised.

"And Percy too, don't forget," Ginny piped up as she and Luna hauled their trunks out, with the help of Harry.

"Yeah Ron, how could you forget your favourite brother?" Harry grinned as he hauled his trunk up the steps along with the others and through the door to the front hall.

"Mum, Dad!" Ginny called out as their trunks vanished, automatically going to their rooms.

"In the living room dear!" They all heard Molly call out, and thus headed in that direction.

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone yelled when they appeared. Well, almost everyone; Snape didn't bother of course, but the gang didn't even see him.

Molly rushed forward and enveloped each of the kids in a hug before passing them off to another person. Ginny immediately threw herself at Fred and George, while Ron and Harry went to greet Bill and Charlie. Luna began conversing with one of the portraits on the wall, and Hermione simply stepped off to the side to them, somewhat sad. A few months before, Voldemort had killed her parents, and a polyjuice version of herself, leaving her dead to the muggle world and any relatives she might've stayed with. So now she was technically homeless, and spent her vacation time at Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place. Molly had offered her a home with them, but she knew that even with the promotion Arthur had received, they were still struggling, and she couldn't ask them to support her also. Besides, she had enough money set aside in stocks and bonds that she would be all right till she finished her schooling and got a job.

"Cheer up there love," a low and warm voice spoke from beside her. "I mean, what's there to be sad about when you're surrounded by handsome red heads?"

"Absolutely nothing," Hermione said with a laugh as she turned to face Percy's open arms.

"Good," he smiled at her and pulled her into a tight embrace that she gladly accepted, grateful for its warmth and comfort.

Percy and Hermione had been writing letters back and forth since her fourth year. Even when he had been a prick and out-of-sorts with his family, she had stayed by him, continuing to write. And eventually, she was the one who convinced him to go back and make amends.

"So how've you been? Work still going well for you?" Hermione questioned as she finally pulled back.

"Yes, actually. I'm being promoted to assistant Minister of Magic, and they're even throwing a party in my honour!" Percy couldn't help but boast a little.

"That's wonderful, congratulations!" Hermione leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mione. Actually, I have a favour to ask you, in regards to the party."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I've been told I can bring a date, and everyone who's been invited that I know will be bringing one, so I figured that since we've been friends for so long that you might like to go with me?" Percy finally managed to get out.

"Anything for a friend," Hermione replied simply, fighting a smile at his longwinded proposal. "Just let me know when it is so that I can make sure I have a dress robe ready. Or do I just need a dress?"

"Either is fin, but most of the younger crowd will be wearing muggle attire, as will I, so a dress might work better. As for when it is," Percy's ears began turning red. "It's uh…well, it's this coming Saturday."

"Nothing like giving a girl some notice, huh Percy?" Hermione glared playfully. "Six days. Oh well, I'm sure your mum will be able to help me."

"She'll be ecstatic! Ginny hates dressing up, so she'd love to play dress up with you. Oh, and let me apologise now for my family. My brothers are sure to tease you, and Mum'll probably try to marry us off. She's desperate for another daughter besides Ginny, not to mention grandchildren. Especially since Bill and Charlie seem confirmed to bachelorhood, and Fred and George want to continue promoting their store before they think of settling down.

"I expected that Percy. It's not like it isn't common knowledge that she thinks you're the only one who will settle down soon," Hermione laughed. "Will you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure, and thanks again Mione," he said giving her a quick hug before going to say hello to Tonks and Remus.

Hermione shook her head in amusement. Percy's antics had put her in better spirits. First his taking a while to invite her to the dance, and then apologising for his family ahead of time all in the same breath practically. After composing herself, she made her way to where she had seen Professor Snape sulking in the corner, sneering at the occupants of the room.

"Good afternoon Professor," Hermione greeted, and was rewarded with a glare.

"What?" His tone was curt, and filled with venom.

"I just wanted to know if you had made a decision about my apprenticeship application," she replied quietly, but continued to meet his glare.

"No, now leave," he spat, and was satisfied when she quickly left him to his semi-solitude once more.

Hermione had always respected the bitter potions master, even with every insult and belittling remark he directed towards her. She knew he was one of the best, if not _the_ best, Potions Masters in the world, and that was why she had applied to be his apprentice during the following year. Knowing Snape however, there was little chance of him giving it to her, but she had decided to try anyways. She hadn't told Ron or Harry, and would try to refrain from doing so, at least for a while. She knew they would call her crazy for wanting to, especially since he was such a bastard. And truth be told, she had to agree; he was a bastard. She respected him and the work he had done for the order, but that didn't change her opinion of him. She just didn't understand how someone could be so cruel and seemingly heartless.

"All right everyone, into the dining room with yourselves, dinner's ready!" Molly called out, and the boys immediately rushed to sit down while Ginny and Hermione went to help Molly bring out the numerous dishes. As the last one was brought out, Ginny quickly grabbed the seat between Harry and Luna with an apologetic smile towards Hermione who ended up between Percy and Snape. Dinner was a loud and cheerful affair, and Severus hated it. He pushed around some meat and vegetables, taking only a few bites before excusing himself to see to a potion, all while ignoring Molly's glare. However, the tension around the table, while small, dissipated completely with his leaving, and conversation became even louder and more boisterous.

"Molly, are you doing anything in the next few days?" Hermione asked the matriarch who was sitting across from her.

"Nothing for the order if that's what you mean. I'll probably justhave everyonecleaning around here, why?" Molly questioned.

"I have a dance to go to on this Saturday, and I'm not confident enough with my fabric transfigurations to risk ruining a dress, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with it?"

"Oh I'd love to!" Her ecstatic voice carried over the din of the conversation, and everyone turned their attention to Molly, curious.

"What would you love to do Mum?" Charlie questioned.

"Help Hermione transfigure a dress for a dance!" She exclaimed. "Especially since Ginny hates to dress up."

"Mum!" Ginny protested slightly, but it was true. She didn't really like to dress up unless she had to.

"What dance are you going to?" Fred questioned.

"Do you have a date?" George chimed in.

"Ooooh, does our little Mione have a _booooyyyyfrieeeeennnnnd_? They drawled out simultaneously.

"The dance is the ministry party in Percy's honour this Saturday, yes I have a date, and no, I don't have a boyfriend," she pursed her lips in annoyance at their childish antics.

"Who is it Mione? Do I know him?" Ron got suspicious. He and Harry always played the role of big brother towards her and demanded to know every little detail about every guy who was a potential date or potential boyfriend.

"Honestly Ron, must you act like a caveman?" Hermione huffed, but couldn't help but smile a little. "It's Percy, so it's safe to say you know him."

"Percy!" Molly exclaimed. "Oh that's wonderful, you two make such a lovely couple!"

"Mum, Hermione and I are not a couple," Percy muttered, ears bright red. "We're going as friends, and she's doing this as a favour to me, nothing more."

"Oh," Molly looked slightly crestfallen at that statement, but continued on proudly. "Well, you'd still make a lovely couple if you ever change your mind. He's a good boy Hermione."

"Yes Molly, I know, and he's a wonderful friend," she smiled at Molly and then leaned over and ruffled Percy's hair, much to the amusement of his brothers who instantly began teasing him.

Dinner winded down with much teasing of Percy on behalf of his brothers till Molly finally threatened to make them do all the house cleaning without the use of magic or magical cleaners. They promptly shut up after that, although they continued to sendteasing looks towards him. Everyone began drifting to the living room as they finished clearing their plates, leaving a tiring looking job left behind.

"You'd think that after all their years at home they'd know to put their dishes in the sink by now," Molly said laughing. "Boys will be boys I suppose."

"Why don't you go join Arthur and relax while I clean-up?" Hermione suggested. "It's only fair since you did the cooking."

"And I'll help her," Percy added when he saw his mum hesitate.

"Well thank you, I think I will," she took off her apron with a smile before pushing through the swinging door into the next room.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Hermione said as she began collecting the silverware onto a plate. "I know you'd probably rather spend time with your family."

"I know I didn't have to, but trust me," he smiled brightly as he began gathering glasses. "Your company is much more preferable then that of my brothers."

"What, you mean you don't enjoy talking about quidditch?" Hermione gave a mock gasp as they set the stuff down on the kitchen counter and went back for dishes. "I'm shocked."

"Oh there's a time and place for quidditch, but generally I find other things infinitely more interesting."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Hermione asked as Percy began washing while she began drying.

"Like…how did those bubbles get on your nose?"

"What bubb?" Hermione began, but was cut off as Percy slid a suds covered finger over her nose. "Why you pompous little git!"

"Thank you. Oh and look, there's some more," he cupped a handful of bubbles and plopped them on top of her head.

Hermione shrieked in indignation and promptly threw her towel at his face. While he was distracted by that she grabbed some bubbles from the sink and threw them at his face. From that point on it was an all out suds and water fight between the two of them. It went on for several minutes, each becoming soapier and wetter by the second until someone clearing their throat stopped them.

"Ahem," Professor Snape stared at them with an expression of loathing.

"Good evening Professor," Hermione had the decency to look ashamed. "Did you need something?"

"Only peace and quiet and a fifth of brandy," he sneered as he fully took in their appearance. "Your rough-housing is disrupting my concentration on a very delicate potion at the moment."

"Sorry sir," Percy apologised, also properly chastised. "We'll be quiet."

"So I should hope. See that you stay that way!" And he turned around and stalked back upstairs.

Hermione and Percy turned and looked at each other before breaking out in restrained laughter, not wanting to bother Snape again. They surveyed the mess that had been made and began to clean up. Nearly two hours and many towels later they had the kitchen clean, the dishes done, and their clothes changed. They exchanged one last laugh over the evening's mess and with a hug, headed up to bed as tomorrow would begin the summer house cleaning, dictated by Molly Weasley.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter everyone. I know, maybe it's not horribly exciting, but it gives a little background into some things, like Severus' feelings and Percy and Hermione's relationship, and it's got a fun little fight at the end. I guess it sort of serves as an establishing scene for the story. Anyways, I hope you like it. I'll be working on the next chapter and hopefully have it up in a week or two. Fair warning though; I'm a college freshman taking 21 credits (7 classes), so I may be busy. As with my last story Take Time to Smell the Roses, I promise it will be updated and not left unfinished, but depending on school and life (and I do have a life, however pathetic lol), updates may be slow. So stick with me please? As always, review if you like, flames are fine too, and constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	2. The EavesdroppedUpon Conversation

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives.

A/N: Hello hello hello! Thanks bunches for the reviews, I love the support! Oh, one of two people commented on Percy not being quite in character. Yeah that probably true to some extent, but in case you hadn't noticed, he's got a crush on Mione, so that makes him want to have more fun and stuff. This chapter dedicated to** Athena Marie Roa** because her review kept me smiling all day! And now onto the story.

Playing Pretend

Chapter Two: The Eavesdropped-Upon Conversation, Cleaning Day, and a Surprise Engagement

"I don't want to get up," Hermione muttered as she fidgeted in bed, her stomach growling once again. The water fight had left her decidedly hungry, just as she had gotten perfectly comfortable in bed. She managed to get a couple hours of sleep, but awoke a little after midnight, her stomach rumbling once again. She tried to convince her stomach that it didn't want food, but it wouldn't be swayed. With a growl of annoyance, she swung her legs over the side, stuck her feet in her slippers, and made her way out into the hall and down the steps. As she neared the bottom of the stairs though, voices from the living room made her pause, and she couldn't help but listen to the conversation taking place.

"-fine, Albus," Snape said in annoyance.

"You're not fine Severus. You're deteriorating, and anyone can see it!" Albus' voice was full of concern and a hint of anger. "I'm sorry Severus, but I'm worried about you."

"Whatever for?" Severus spat harshly, and Hermione could almost hear Albus wince. "I was only needed for my knowledge of Voldemort's plans, and now that's not an option anymore. I'm not good for anything."

"True you're not needed for knowledge about Voldemort, but that's a blessing, and a relief to me that you're not endangering yourself anymore. And you're the greatest Potion's Master in the United Kingdom, not to mention a wonderful potion's professor."

"Not that it matters," Severus sneered. "The students all hate me. And you only hired me to keep me close by so I could spy for you."

"That's not true and you damn well know it!" Hermione fought a gasp; she had never heard the Headmaster sound so angry. "You are like the son I never had, and I want you to be happy. If you would only grasp life and try to live!"

"I don't have anything to live for anymore, if I ever did," Severus said after a moment, and Hermione could hear traces of anger, spite…and sadness? That surprised her, and made him all the more human in her eyes. He had always been viewed by the school majority as an unfeeling bastard who was incapable of emotion.

"Severus-" Albus began, but was cut off.

"NO! Don't start Albus, just leave me alone! And don't worry, you'll still have your precious potions master come start of term," he spat, and moments later, Hermione heard him storm out the kitchen door into the back yard. Hermione sat still for a few more minutes, thinking over what she had just heard. Just as she was about to go back upstairs, her hunger pains suddenly gone, the tired voice of the Headmaster stopped her.

"Oh Severus my boy, how I hope that you will find something, or someone, to live for," she heard him say sadly, followed by the sound on him flooing back to Hogwarts.

It was at that moment she knew that the Headmaster had been aware of her presence all along. She was sure his last comment was dictated towards her. He wanted Severus to have something or someone to live for. Hermione decided then and there that she was on a mission to befriend the snarky potions master, and maybe even teach him how to have fun, as difficult as that sounded. However, there was nothing like a good challenge to get her excited. She decided to start that very minute, and headed into the kitchen to make some tea and have a cup ready for when he came back in. Well, she'd have it there as long as he didn't take all night to come back in. She wasn't _that_ determined to befriend him, and she didn't even know if she'd be able to.

"What are you doing?" The grumpy voice of Severus Snape startled Hermione out of her reverie. She had been so busy thinking she hadn't noticed him come in.

"I was hungry and couldn't sleep, so I came down to have some tea and toast," she replied, feeling awkward, like she didn't know how to act around him. "Would you like some Professor? There's more in the kettle."

"Humph," he grunted with his an even angrier sneer on his face than usual, but surprised Hermione when he went to the cabinet and took down a cup, poured himself a glass, added cream, and sat down across from her. For a while they just sat there drinking; Severus staring down at the cup he had his hands wrapped around, and Hermione staring at him. Since overhearing that conversation, she was curious as to a lot of things. Like why he had become a deatheater in the first place. Or why he agreed to teach since it appeared he hated it so much. And most importantly, why he felt he had nothing to live for.

"What?" His voice once again broke her out of her reverie, and she saw that he was staring at her curiously.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was thinking," Hermione averted her eyes quickly.

"And staring at me," an eyebrow rose. "So again, I ask what?"

"I was wondering why you became a deatheater," she said out loud without even realising it.

"What!" Severus hissed, eyes blazing with anger as he shoved away from the table so suddenly he knocked his chair over. Hermione jumped out of her seat, startled, and began walking backwards as he came towards her.

"I'm sorry sir," she whispered as her back hit the wall with a dull thud. She was frightened by the storm of rage filling his eyes and clouding his judgment.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it," he said, his voice eerily calm, but his hands gripped her arms hard as he gave her a shake, and she knew she'd have bruises there later. "I never want to hear that from your lips ever again. Is that clear?"

She couldn't force her mouth to co-operate with her brain. He shook her again.

"Yes sir," she gasped quietly, a tear leaking out as she slammed her eyes shut, desperately wishing she had thought before she spoke.

He pulled back suddenly as if he had been burned. Hermione managed to open her eyes to see his chest heaving with the force of his breaths as he stared in shock at his hands, and then at her. With a curse, he swiftly turned and she heard him going deeper into the house somewhere. With a stifled sob, she slid down the wall to sit on the floor, gathering control of her emotions. His actions had been somewhat warranted, she had to admit to herself; however, he shouldn't have touched her. If she was a vengeful person, she would've owled the Headmaster and had him fired, but luckily for Snape she wasn't. She knew he regretted what he had done; she could tell that much from the look on his face once he realised what he had done.

Minutes later she froze when he came back into the kitchen carrying a small jar of what Hermione identified as bruise balm. Without saying a word or looking at her, he set it down on the table and turned to exit the kitchen.

"Thanks," Hermione said quietly, letting him know in her own way that she forgave him, and that what happened would stay between them.

He stopped and turned his head slightly to look at her, the expression on his face unreadable. Hermione gave him a small smile, and he nodded in return before leaving once again.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Damn it!" Severus cursed himself as he took refuge in his room after leaving the jar on the table.

He was angry; angry at Albus, angry at that girl, and angry at himself most of all. Albus just pushed all the wrong buttons tonight, and it didn't help that he had been in a bad mood because of having to greet Potter and Co. Then, when Miss Granger said she wondered why he had become a deatheater, he snapped, and it wasn't till she began to cry that he snapped out of it. He knew his actions were deplorable, and that she had every right to tell Molly and Albus and have him fired and kicked out of the house. That's why he was completely floored when she _forgave_ him of all things, even after what he had done. How could she forgive him, when he couldn't even begin to forgive himself?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"RISE AND SHINE MIONE!" Fred and George came barging into her room and jumped on her bed to wake her up.

"You have five seconds to get off me or you lose your ability to ever have children," Hermione gritted out as she grabbed her wand. "1…2…3…4-"

"Sorry Mione, we love you!" they kissed her cheek and ran out the door to awake some other unfortunate houseguest.

"Love you too, you crazy idiots," she couldn't help but grin as she slid out of bed and into her flip flops. She decided to forgo a robe as it was summer and hot both inside and out, especially since the air-conditioning didn't work. Stifling a yawn, she headed downstairs to get some of the breakfast that she could smell wafting up through the floorboards.

"Good morning boys," Hermione said as she kissed Ron and Harry on the cheek and took her seat next to Percy. She looked up, concerned, when Ron didn't respond to her greeting. "What's wrong?"

"Y-y-you-" Ron stammered pointing towards her.

"What my brother is trying to say is that he doesn't approve of your choice of pyjammas," Ginny explained as her other brothers laughed at Ron's red face. "Cute shorts by the way."

"Grow up Ron. You've seen girls in bathing suits, and that's less than what I have on," Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She had worn a pair ofrather short shortspaired with a camisole to bed.

"But you're like a sister to me! I don't want to see you practically undressed like that!" Ron shuddered.

"Ron, just eat your breakfast," Luna commented absent-mindedly. "Waffles help keep the rubbly-wingerleys from picking up your scent and stealing your hair."

Everyone just shook their heads, laughing silently. They were quite used to Luna's odd remarks by now, as she had become a rather fun member of their group over the past two years.

"All right everyone, listen up!" Molly came bustling into the kitchen, sheets of parchment in her hand. "Today we are all spring cleaning, and there's no way you can get out of it. I've put charms everywhere to keep you from flooing out, disapparating, or leaving the yard. Now, Charlie and Luna, you're working together on the attic and basement. Hermione and Percy, you're working on the bedrooms. Bill and Ginny, you're working on the bathrooms and the closets. Harry and Fred, you're working on the first floor, but don't touch Severus' room and lab! Ron and George, you're working on the grounds. Here are your lists with the specific tasks I want done. Some of it can be done with magic which is why each of you is partnered with someone who can use a wand, but some can't, so you'll just have to use good old-fashioned elbow grease, understood?"

"Yes!" They all chorused.

"Good, now get to it!" She waved her wand and enough cleaning supplies to serve an army appeared as she bustled out of the kitchen.

Everyone groaned, but it was all in good nature, as they grabbed the various supplies they would need. With a last look at their specific duties, everyone split into their cleaning teams and departed for their final destination.

"I'm sorry," Percy apologised as he and Hermione began to make the bed in the first bedroom they were tackling.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" Hermione was genuinely confused as to why he was apologising.

"For you getting stuck with me," he said. "My mum's trying to push us together."

"And would that be such a bad thing?" Hermione looked at him with a mischievous grin, before turning to clean the windows. "Am I such a horrid woman that entertaining the mere idea of dating me is disgusting to you?"

"NO!" Percy said with such force that Hermione turned to look back at him, an eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile on her lips. "No. Just, I thought you would've rather worked with one of your friends."

"Percy, you _are_ one of my friends. One of my best friends even," she walked over to him where he was standing with his head down, unsure of what to say.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Goodness, you're worse than Ron and Harry when it comes to seeking approval," Hermione teased, but placed a hand on his cheek to make him look at her as she grew serious. "I was serious. You've been there for me through a lot these past few months. That means a lot to me; you mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, love," he smiled, and covered her hand with his own.

"Oh! I'm sorry I interrupted, I'll leave you two!" Molly suddenly burst in, and grinned happily as she took note of how they had been standing. With a knowing smile, she backed out of the room.

"Oh lord, I'm so embarrassed!" Hermione blushed.

"We're never going to hear the end of it from everyone," Percy turned to look at her and opened his mouth to add something.

"Don't even start apologising again Percival Ignatius Weasley! I was just as much at fault as you. I probably started it," Hermione retorted, then went silent as she got a thoughtful look on her face, followed by a maniacal grin. "I just got the best idea as to how we can shock the hell out of everyone!"

"What?" Percy was intrigued.

"Here's what we'll do…"

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"LUNCH!" Molly's voice rang through out the house and grounds, magically amplified.

There was thundering noise, and to an outsider, it would have sounded as if the house was falling down. However, to anyone who resided in the house, it was clear that it was only a group of hungry workers stampeding towards the table. Hermione and Percy were the last to arrive, and Molly gave a huge smile.

"I was wondering if you two would show up," she smiled, although no one else noticed as they were busy eating. "You were working so hard, I didn't know if you two would come up for air."

"Mum, are you implying something?" Percy pretended to be very nonchalant as he took Hermione's hand in his and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head against his chest as her arms went around his waist, as he too wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. To anyone they would look the epitome of two people in love with each other.

"I knew you two were snogging and not cleaning!" she screeched happily.

At her words, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked up. As they took in the sight before them, their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened in shock. Hermione pretended to be bashful and turned her face into Percy's chest as he brought up a hand and stroked her hair.

"And Mum, we have something else to tell you," Percy deadpanned, looking completely serious.

"You're not pregnant are you!" Molly grew stern. "Because even though she's eighteen and I have no problems with you dating, you had better not be having-"

"Molly, I assure you, I'm not pregnant!" Hermione cut in before the sentence could be completed. "What Percy and I want to tell you, is that he proposed, and I accepted. We're getting married!"

"Really!" Molly exclaimed ecstatically.

"No," Percy said as he and Hermione pulled apart, laughing. He calmed down, and explained. "We're not snogging, we're not dating, and we're most definitely not getting married."

"Oh thank god, you had me scared there," Ron said, colour coming back into his pale cheeks.

"Mum, Hermione and I did that simply to teach you a lesson. We don't need you trying to set us up," Percy said.

"I'm sorry Molly, but we're just friends," Hermione added as she took her seat.

"Oh well," Molly frowned, disappointed. "I still think you two would make a lovely couple."

"MUM!" Everyone around the table chorused, and the table disrupted into laughter before they finished up their lunch and got back to cleaning.

A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter two. Lots of fun parts, and a rather serious one in the beginning, between Albus and Severus, and especially with Hermione and Severus. Anyways, as always, review if you like, it's cool if you don't!


	3. A Midnight Stroll and Designing the Dres...

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives!

A/N: Thanks bunches everyone! Your reviews keep this going, especially when I'm feeling un-inspired. So this chapter is dedicated to **everyone** who has reviewed! Also, some of you wanted more Severus/Hermione interaction, so I gave you some; about 800 words worth, lol. There's two parts, both kinda fun for me to write. We also see Hermione's not to be deterred from making friends with Severus, even with his behaviour. Also, a cute little part between Hermione and Percy, some of Hermione's musings about him, and some stuff about getting ready for the ball. Now onto what you're really wanting to read, the story!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Three: A Moonlit Stroll and Designing the Dress

"Where's Professor Snape?" Hermione asked Molly as they were clearing the table. The boys, Ginny, and Luna had gone to the backyard to host a makeshift quidditch match.

"Probably in his rooms yet again," Molly sighed. "Poor man needs to get out more. It's not healthy to stay cooped up so much. And he needs to eat more; he looks too thin to me."

"Well why don't I make a plate and take it to him?" Hermione suggested. "I wanted to go grab a book before I went out to join everyone anyways."

"Would you? I'd feel better knowing you did," Molly smiled.

Hermione took down a plate and began to pile on some of the lasagna and salad they'd had for dinner. Filling a glass with some water, she took them to Severus' rooms, which were located in an almost separate wing, thanks to magic of course. Knocking on the door, she heard a terse 'enter' and carefully opened the door.

"What do you want?" Severus snarled, not bothering to look up from where he was sitting at a desk, apparently reading something.

"I'm sorry to bother you Professor, but I thought you might be hungry?" Hermione said hesitantly. She wasn't scared of him, but she was definitely wary.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus turned to stare at her in disbelief. Why did this girl keep doing the _exact_ opposite of what was logical?

"Well, you didn't come down for supper, so I made a plate for you," Hermione held up the plate, and then boldly walked over and set it down next to him. "It's really quite good."

When the Professor didn't say anything, Hermione gave him a nervous smile and quickly left the room. Left behind was a very confused man. He still couldn't believe that she cared to do anything for him, especially with what occurred last night.

"_She must be insane_," Severus thought, taking a bite of the lasagna. She was right; it was good.

"_Oh wait, she's a Gryffindor, that explains it all_," he continued to eat the lasagna without even realising that he was, he was so engrossed in his thoughts.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

That night as Severus finally lay down in bed around two a.m., he found himself unable to sleep. Usually he was able to get three or four hours, but he found himself feeling tired, and not able to do a thing about it. While lying there all of a sudden, he felt rather guilty. Not that that was a new feeling, but he was feeling guilty about the way he had behaved towards her, and that was the new element thrown into the loop. He was compelled to apologise, or somehow show her that he regret his actions. Lack of sleep from guilt, especially in regards to how he treated someone was rare, but still happened to him every now and then. Usually after he snapped at Albus for some comment or another that he made. Now he knew why he couldn't sleep. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to until he rectified the situation.

So without further contemplation as to what he was about to do, or the hour at which he was doing it, he swiftly got out of bed, threw on his black robe, and made his way upstairs to where he knew Miss Granger's room to be located. Pausing outside for but a moment to cast a silencing charm around the room and himself, he knocked purposefully on the door.

"Wha?" Hermione mumbled dazedly as she was awoken by a knock on the door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she climbed out of bed and went to the door, opening it a crack.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, colder than he had intended.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned, immediately become more alert. "Sorry if I sound rude, but what are you doing here? It's two in the morning."

"Would you care to step outside for a moment?" Severus asked, although it sounded more like a command than a request.

"I-" Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Please," he said, albeit curtly, and Hermione gave in.

"Just let me grab a sweatshirt or something," Hermione said with a sigh, turning away from the door to grab the infamous Weasley sweater.

Tugging it over her head, she slid on her flip-flops and followed Snape downstairs, through the kitchen, and outside to the small porch. She took a seat and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them as she looked at her potions professor curiously. At least, she looked in his general direction. The moon was a very thin crescent, and didn't give off much light. From what she could see though, Snape stood awkwardly near the door, not exactly looking at her, but not exactly looking at anything else.

"Miss Granger, I wanted to…apologise…for my actions the other night," Severus managed to get out, grimacing the entire time. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep till he had done so, it didn't mean he liked it either.

"No Professor," she said, and that startled him. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I never should have spoken out of turn like that."

"No you shouldn't have," he snarled, anger filling him as he remembered, but the slight wince that came upon her face was enough to make him cool down. "You shouldn't have, you're right, but that was no excuse for the way I responded. And for that, I've decided to grant you the apprenticeship."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't accept," Hermione said after a long minute of silence.

"What do you mean you can't accept it?" Severus stared at her increduously. "You sent the longest damn application for the position, not to mention several additional pieces of parchment as to why you wanted it, and you've even asked me in person several times. And you're telling me now, that you can't accept it?"

"Yes," Hermione said simply. "I want the position because you honestly think I'm qualified, and because you want to teach me; not because you're feeling guilty about the way you behaved and want my forgiveness, which you already have."

"Hmm," Severus didn't say anything. What was there to say anyways? She was right, and he wasn't about to admit that.

"If that's everything Professor?" Hermione asked, and Severus nodded. "Then I'm going back to bed. Good night."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione went back to bed, and drifted off to sleep playing the odd conversation over in her head. Several hours later, she was awakened once again by a soft knock on the door. Before she could get up though, the door swung open to reveal Percy holding a tray.

"Good morning love," he gave her a shy smile as he moved into the room. "I brought you breakfast. Thought you might like a bit of a lie in this morning."

"Thank you Percy, that's so sweet," Hermione sat up, laughing slightly as Percy's ears turned red. "And yes, a lie in sounds wonderful. Though I can't laze about too long. Your mum and I are going to start on my dress today. Figure out the style and colour and what not."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked as he set the tray down on her lap, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I can't tell you, that'd ruin the fun!" Hermione laughed. "I don't dress up that much, so it'll be fun to remind Ron and Harry that I'm a girl."

"With your beauty, I don't see how they could forget," Percy replied, and Hermione thought he was teasing.

"Very funny Percy, but we all know I'm not that pretty," Hermione rolled her eyes, looking down. It was true, she wasn't magazine-style beautiful, but she possessed a type of classic beauty that other's could see, even if she couldn't.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder?"

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"Well it's true," Percy reached a hand up to grasp her chin gently and make her look up at him. "Out of all the times I've ever seen you, you've never looked less than beautiful."

Percy gave her another smile, and stood up and left the room, leaving her to finish breakfast when she didn't respond. She simply looked after him, confusion and surprise evident in her eyes, as if she hadn't really seen him before. And it was true in a sense. She was used to his unfailing and unconditional friendship that he had offered. She wasn't used to the amount of care and affection he had been showing towards her recently. She was beginning to realise that he was slowly testing the waters beyond friendship, seeing if she would respond. And while she was flattered, she wasn't sure what to think or do about it. After all, this was Percy, one of her best friends for heaven's sake! She was used to seeing him as her best friend, as Ron and Ginny's older brother, as a previous Hogwart's Head Boy, and as the Minister of Magic in-the-making. So it was a bit of a problem for her to try and forget about those images for a minute and picture him as a man, as a potential boyfriend, or if Molly had her way, as a potential husband.

And to her surprise, it wasn't that bad of a picture. As she ate her French toast with strawberries, she allowed herself a rare moment of day dreaming. She could see how she and Percy would make a good couple. They were both intelligent and had a love of learning. Percy had been Head Boy, and Hermione was certain to be Head Girl this year according to _everyone_ at school just about. She knew there was a physical attraction on both their parts. Percy had just said he always thought her beautiful, and she couldn't deny that he was attractive with his red hair and deep blue eyes. Another thing she liked the fact that he was older and therefore more mature than guys her age. He was twenty two to her seventeen, eighteen if she counted the time-turner. Also, they were great friends, and wasn't that how a lot of couples started? First friends, then lovers?

"Hermione, are you up dear?" Molly knocked on the door.

"Yes, I'm up," she called back.

"I just wanted to let you know that whenever you want to begin on your dress, I'll be ready," Molly poked her head inside. "Don't forget, we only have three days, four if you count Saturday. But you should really devote Saturday to pampering yourself and getting ready, not worrying about making your dress."

"I know, I'll be down in ten minutes," Hermione smiled. "Thanks Molly."

"You're welcome dear," she returned the smile, and then closed the door and went back downstairs.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione had showered, dressed, and headed downstairs to the back parlor where Molly was sitting on one of the couches, looking over patterns and spell papers.

"So Hermione, what are you thinking as the basic style for your dress?" Molly asked after casting a locking charm and a silencing charm on the room so that her dress would stay a surprise. "Colour, material, skirt style, bodice style, embroidering, decorative accents, and so on?"

"Well, do you know what Percy's wearing to the ball?" Hermione asked. "I don't want to clash with him."

"Colour scheme?" Molly clarified, and Hermione nodded. "Dark gray suit, white shirt, and his tie is steel blue and navy blue striped."

"Okay, then I want my dress to be steel blue also, material's chiffon, A-line skirt, strapless bodice, asymmetrical silver-blue beading, and I want it to be long enough to just brush the tops of my feet," Hermione rattled off, having given it quite a lot of thought during her shower.

After jotting down everything, Molly and Hermione began going over the necessary spells one by one, transfiguring the old dress Hermione had put on the dress mannequin. After getting some of the basic transfigurations out of the way, Molly took Hermione's measurements and then began adjusting the dress accordingly. Several hours later, the dress had been finished, and perfectly tailored to Hermione's figure. They had also transfigured a pair of heels into an open-toed, stiletto style, much more befitting of the dress than they had been previously.

"All right, let's try a few finishing touches now," Molly said as Hermione magicked the dress onto herself and spun slowly so Molly could appraise the semi-final picture. They added Hermione's jewellery; simple diamond stud earrings along with a diamond solitaire necklace, set in white gold. They had been a sixteenth birthday present from her parents. Molly also cast a quick charm that caused Hermione's hair to go into a simple up-do, so that they could get an idea of what the final picture would be on Saturday.

"I think that will do splendidly!" Molly clapped her hands. "Now, we need a man's opinion. Let me go find Severus, and I'll be right back."

"Why Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Well if you show Harry or anyone of my sons, they'll go tell Percy. Also, because Severus isn't a friend, he won't be biased," Molly stated, and then left the room. Hermione turned to the mirror to indulge her vanity a few more minutes, and didn't notice when Molly and Severus returned.

"All right, turn around dear so we can see you," Molly smiled, and Severus rolled his eyes at her barely controlled enthusiasm as Hermione turned to face them.

"Well, how do I look Professor?" Hermione asked shyly, nervous about how he would respond.

Severus was speechless for moment as he took in her appearance. The strapless gown emphasised her figure and drew attention to her graceful neck, shoulders, and arms. The gown tapered in at her small waist, before flaring out slightly to the tops of her feet, clad in some sort of strappy high heeled shoe. The gown was simplistic, yet very attractive in its own right, much like the young woman wearing it.

"You look like a lovely young woman Miss Granger," he said sincerely, surprising himself.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione smiled, knowing that was a rather big compliment coming from him.

"Well if that's your reaction, I can only imagine what my boys reactions will be," Molly said with a laugh.

"Ron won't be able to say anything coherent," Hermione giggled.

"All right, now out with you Severus," Molly shooed him towards the door. "We need to get the dress upstairs and hidden from prying eyes. And don't forget, no telling them!"

"As if I would speak to them voluntarily?" Severus grumbled under his breath as he left the room, leaving the giggling women behind.

The next few days passed rather uneventfully for everyone in the house, except for Hermione, who was constantly being pestered as to what her gown looked like. Fred and George were especially bad, at least until Hermione threatened them with a couple of hexes and curses. That shut them up, and they contented themselves with having to wait until Saturday to see the 'princess preparing for the ball'.

A/N: Okie dokie, that's it! Have a good valentines day, spend it with someone you love. For me, that'll be my best friend M.J. He's my heart, and I love him more than anything in this world! Anywho, on a less soppy note, review if you want, it's cool if you don't!


	4. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives!

A/N: Hello to all my little bug-eyed computer zombies! As always, thank you ever so much for the reviews, you know I love them. Also, just in case people are thinking it: I know I'm doing another ball in this story, just like I did a ball in TTSR, but I promise, that's where the similarities will end. There won't be a school talent show, or a fancy ball at school either. There might be a family picnic where they do some singing, or just some random little parts where people happen to express themselves through songs, or hear a song that perfectly describes how they feel, but no school talent show. Okay, now onto what y'all really want, the story!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Four: Picture Perfect

Saturday rolled around fairly quickly for Hermione. She had kept herself busy doing the summer assignments given by the teachers, and trying to figure out more ways to befriend Professor Snape. One way was joining Molly in practically forcing him to eat with everyone, or when he wouldn't, she would bring him a plate. It wasn't lost upon Hermione that pretty much the only food he did eat willingly was that which was brought to him by her. It seemed Severus couldn't help but eat it, and Hermione was taking full advantage of that to get him up to a healthier weight.

"All right Hermione, upstairs!" Ginny commanded at about three in the afternoon on Saturday.

"Why?" Hermione stared at her, bewildered.

"Hermione, don't tell me you've forgotten about the ball tonight!" Ginny exclaimed. "You have to get ready for it!"

"It's only three o'clock," Hermione checked her watch. "I don't need to be ready to leave till about seven or so, since Percy is supposed to arrive a little later than everyone else to make a grand entrance."

"Exactly! You need to start now, so you'll have plenty of time to use lots of girly bath products, get dressed, do your hair, do your make-up, and any last minute details," Ginny stated, and without waiting for a reply, pushed Hermione towards the stairs.

Hermione shook her head in amusement, but did as Ginny bid. If she had her way she wouldn't bother getting ready for another hour or two, but she figured she could just run a hot bath and pamper herself for a while, using lots of 'girly bath products' as Ginny had suggested. So she drew up a hot bath and enjoyed that for an hour before Ginny yelled through the door that she needed to dry off and come into her room so she could start her make-up and hair.

Ginny pushed Hermione into a chair and immediately began attacking her thick hair with a brush and all sorts of tools that Hermione was sure were instruments of torture. Because of the fact that Hermione's hair had grown quite a bit over the past few years and was about halfway down her back, it took a rather long time to do. It was worth it though. Ginny had meticulously brushed Hermione's hair dry till it shone brightly in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window. Ginny took sections of hair in the front and twisted them back, clipping them in place with little silver clips with seed bead sized onyx stones on them (a gift from Percy). Ginny then curled all the hair loosely, and clipped it up with the help of bobby pins and hair-holding charms. She purposely left some of the hair down, so that it appeared as if Hermione's hair was like a waterfall; the curls cascading down to just below her shoulders.

Next Ginny forced Hermione to wear make-up, although Hermione put her foot down at wearing a lot. She allowed Ginny to use a shimmery white eye-shadow that made her eyes stand out, a light pink lip-gloss, and a light concealing powder to simply smooth her face out and keep it from shining under the bright lighting at the ministry ballroom.

Ginny left while Hermione pulled on her underclothes, and then came back in to help her carefully put the dress on. Hermione added her jewellery and shoes, and grabbed the sheer wrap that matched her dress and pulled it around her shoulders.

"It's six thirty!" Hermione said surprised as she saw the clock after appraising her appearance in the mirror.

"See, I told you that all that time would be needed," Ginny sounded just like Molly using her 'I told you so' yet mothering tone-of-voice. "Aren't you glad you listened to me?"

"Oh you know I am," Hermione laughed. "I think that's everything."

"I think so too. Now you just get to go downstairs and knock the socks off Harry and my brothers," Ginny giggled. "And of course, pose for pictures. Mum's been telling Dad every five minutes practically if he had the camera ready. I swear, she's acting like you two are getting married, not just going to a dance as friends."

"It's okay, I think I'm getting used to it by now."

"You and my brother are _just friends_, right?" Ginny asked, suddenly looking suspicious.

"Not you too Ginny!" Hermione said exasperatedly as she turned to glare at her friend. "You know that he and I are best friends; nothing more and nothing less."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but I had to check," Ginny held her hands up in surrender. "Besides, would that be such a bad thing to be more?"

"Oh get out of here and tell them I'll be down in a minute," Hermione shot her a glare, but this one was in good fun.

Ginny gave her a cheeky smile before leaving. Hermione thought about what Ginny's last words had been; would that be such a bad thing to be more? They were almost the same words she had said to Percy that day they had been cleaning. Did that mean something, or was she just trying to read into it too much? Probably the latter she decided. Harry and Ron's conversations about that stupid subject divination were wearing off on her. Next thing she knew, she'd be burning incense and predicting who would die next! Rubbish, all of it.

Shaking her head with a small laugh, she felt herself grow nervous as she gathered herself together and left the room. What if Percy hated how she looked? What if they looked horrible together? What if the fact that she was muggle-born would ruin his reputation at the Ministry? What if she embarrassed him somehow?

"Miss Granger stop that this instant!" Professor Snape's voice was a quick shock back to reality for the nervous young woman.

Professor Snape had been making his way upstairs to the attic in search of a spare cauldron that Molly had said was up there, when he came across a very distraught young woman pacing the hall in front of him.

"Now what has you so worried?" He stared at her, arms crossed, with one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"It nothing sir," she quickly said.

"That's a complete load of bullshit if ever I heard one, and trust me, I've heard many," he continued to stare her down, but had to fight back a laugh when she gasped as his language and looked up at him with a look of shock.

"You're a professor!" She exclaimed, almost scolding in tone.

"And you're supposed to be a Gryffindor, not to mention a calm and composed young woman," he retorted, surprising himself yet again as he seemed to be doing a lot around her. He couldn't believe that first of all he had complimented her, and that secondly he was engaging in somewhat playful banter with her. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"I'm nervous," she finally whispered after a moment. She couldn't quite believe he had asked, or that she was answering. "What if Percy hates how I look? What if I ruin his reputation among the other ministry officials because I'm a muggleborn? What if-"

"What if the world ends tomorrow?" Severus interrupted her with a hiss of annoyance. "Does that mean you're going to stop living today?"

"Of course not," Hermione sighed, realising what he was getting at.

"You will not ruin Assistant Minister Weasley's reputation because you are a muggleborn. After all, Arthur works with muggles and loves all things muggle in nature," Severus pointed out. "And he would have to be completely moronic to hate how you look. And since he _asked_ you to go with him, I think you can safely assume that he finds you quite the opposite."

"Thank you Professor," she smiled at him after a moment, taking in everything he had just said, most of which were compliments. She reached out and gave his hand a quick squeeze of thanks, and then turned and continued downstairs as was her original plan.

As Hermione walked carefully down the stairs, so as to avoid tripping and fall on her face, she heard loud laughter from the living room. Coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs on the floor, she held back a laugh as she took in the scene in front of her for a minute. Harry had been showing the Weasley's his wizard digital camera, and Fred and George had snatched it away, taking pictures of everyone after casting appearance-altering charms, such as multi-coloured hair, or abnormally large appendages like ears or fingers.

"I'm insulted!" Hermione said teasingly, catching their attention. "Here I thought _I_ was supposed to be the centre of attention tonight."

"Oh you look lovely dear!" Molly commented, nearly tearing up, she was so happy.

"Wow Mione," Harry finally commented. That seemed to be the general sentiment, although the boys were still staring at her, jaws dropped.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, agreeing.

"Beauteous maximus," Fred and George commented. Bill sent a large smile her way, and Charlie winked at her as everyone turned to look at Percy to see what he would say.

"O she doth teach the torches to burn bright!" Percy took her hands in his. "It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night, like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, hand, and touching hers, make blessed my rude. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"Thank you Percy, you look very handsome yourself. And major brownie points to you," she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For remembering that Romeo and Juliet is my favourite Shakespearean play."

"Well he said it best," he laughed and then pulled her arm through his and turned to face his family and pose for pictures. "So how do we look?"

"Like you're a couple, you're so perfectly coordinated with each other," Charlie teased as Harry snapped a couple of pictures.

It was true though, at least the part about them being perfectly coordinated. Percy was dressed very handsomely in a dark gray, almost black, three button tuxedo. It was paired with a crisp white dress shirt, complete with French cuffs. His tie had alternating navy and steel blue stripes, offsetting his blue eyes, and perfectly matching Hermione's dress colour. The final touch was the onyx and sterling cuff links he had that complimented the hair clips he had given Hermione.

"We'll take that as a compliment," Percy rolled his eyes at his brother. "Now, we have to get going."

"Have fun you two, we'll see you in the morning I suppose?" Arthur questioned.

"Most likely. It's not supposed to end till around midnight or so," Percy answered, and then with a final round of good byes and have fun's, they apparated to the Ministry ballroom entrance.

Arriving in the drafty entrance hall, they both quickly made their way inside the large and lavishly decorated room. An orchestra was playing music in one corner between the bar and the buffet table. Small tables lined the room, and there was one long table on a dais at the end of the room. That was where Percy led Hermione, stopping to greet people here and there as they walked along the perimeter of the room, watching couples dancing in the middle. Hermione felt a little self conscious sitting where everyone could see her easily, but she took it all in stride knowing that this was all for Percy, and that this night was all about celebrating him and his accomplishments.

Soon after they had arrived, everyone took there seats and thus began an hour of long and boring speeches which flew in one ear and out the other for Hermione. In fact, most of the first part of the evening was a blur in her mind. Until the dancing began, that is.

"…And now, if Assistant Minister Weasley and his radiant escort Miss Hermione Granger would lead, the dancing may begin!" Minister Gregory Killengren's final comment startled Hermione.

She blushed as she realised everyone was staring at her as Percy took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As he took his other hand and firmly settling it around her waist, she rested her free hand on his shoulder and allowed herself to be led into an upbeat waltz. After a few moments, others began joining in, and soon the dance was in full swing.

"Sorry if the first part of all this bored you," Percy gave an apologetic smile.

"It's all right, really," Hermione assured him. "I find it all rather interesting because you're my friend, and this is all in your honour."

"Well I'm glad I get to share it with you," Percy bowed slightly as the dance came to an end, and led her off the floor just before the next song, a pavane, began.

"Oh good, you remembered that I don't know how to dance, other than a waltz," Hermione sighed in relief as they headed towards the bar. "Honestly, don't people realise that these dances are from the sixteenth century and should stay there?"

"I guess not," Percy said with a laugh, handing her a glass of alcohol-free punch, and then took one for himself. "Oh no."

"What?" Hermione asked concernedly when she heard him groan.

"It's Asher Carlisle," Percy whispered. "He hates me because I actually work, and because I got the promotion and he didn't. Not to mention he's always saying I'm queer and that no women in her right mind would like me."

"Hello Percival, or should I call you Assistant Minister now?" a decidedly snobby voice interrupted them.

"Percy is fine, Asher," Percy replied blandly.

"And who's this?" Asher leered, looking Hermione up and down. "A _friend_? Since no one would go out with you?"

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend," Hermione cut in, giving Asher a sickeningly sweet smile while sending Percy a glance that clearly said, 'play along.'

"Yes, Asher, this is Hermione Granger," Percy slid his arm around her waist. "Love, this is one of my co-workers, Asher Carlisle."

"Oh, well, pleasure to meet you," Asher looked let down by the fact that Percy had a girlfriend, and with one last snooty look, he left them.

"That was priceless," Hermione watched him go. "You know Perce, we could make a living as actors, we've fooled people twice."

The rest of the evening was a blast, to put it lightly. Hermione and Percy shared a few more dances, a few more (non-alcoholic) drinks, and a lot more laughs. Usually over some silly thing that Percy told her about the guests attending the party.

"And now, I'd like to invite Assistant Minister Weasley and his beautiful girlfriend to start off the last dance of the evening," Minister Killengren announced, and everyone applauded politely as Percy led a blushing Hermione to the dance floor for some sort of slow dance.

"Sorry about that Percy," Hermione apologised. "I didn't know Asher would tell others. I just wanted to keep him off your case."

"Does it look like I mind?" Percy gave a slight smirk. "And like you teased me before, would it be so bad?"

"Those words are coming back to haunt me," Hermione mumbled, and then raised her voice to respond. "But you're right, it wouldn't be so bad."

"Huh?" Percy's ever-so-articulate comment made Hermione laugh. "Do you mean that?"

"Well, yeah, I think I do," Hermione's voice was shy, and quiet. Not at all like her usual teasing and bossy sounding tone of voice. "I mean, I know we're just talking figuratively and all, but…I think it'd be nice."

"You may be talking figuratively, but I'm hoping for something real," Percy's eyes captured hers in an intense gaze.

Hermione and Percy continued to look at each other. So wrapped up in figuring out their emotions, and looking at each other, that they hadn't even realised the music had stopped and that they were still slowly dancing. All the other guests were watching them, smiles on their faces.

"How about a kiss for the Daily Prophet?" A reporter's voice called out, and several people glared at him for interrupting the moment.

"You don't have to," Percy quickly whispered, not wanting her to feel pressured into anything.

"And if I want to?" she whispered back, blushing at her own boldness. But she couldn't help wanting to see if there was anything between them. If there could be.

"Then you've just made me very happy," he breathed.

Percy tightened his grasp around her waist, and lifted a hand to cup her face, his thumb lightly rubbing her cheek. Hermione tilted her face towards his expectantly as their eyes met. Leaning in, they closed their eyes as his lips brushed hers in a hint of a kiss, so soft, Hermione wondered if she had imagined it. Her whole body was left tingling as she waited for him to properly kiss her. When his lips captured hers fully, it was warm, tender, and unexpectedly soft. Everyone around them had been watching with bated breaths, and let them out as the pair finally kissed. Numerous cameras flashed, and the guests applauded, but Percy and Hermione were oblivious to it all.

As they pulled back from each other, Hermione blushed as she took in the cameras and the applause. Feeling shy suddenly, she buried her head against Percy's shoulder. He chuckled at her actions, and ran his hand up and down her back before letting it slide along her arm to take her hand in his. Composed, Hermione joined Percy in his last round of good-byes, and then they joined the other guests in gathering their wraps.

Half an hour later, they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, and collapsed onto the couch. Hermione gratefully kicked off her shoes as Percy loosened his tie and took off his jacket. Percy took one of Hermione's feet in his hands, and began to gently rub it, going from one foot to the other.

"I swear Percy, if you ever stop that I'll have to avada kedavra you," Hermione closed her eyes in pleasure, her feet already feeling better after being in heels.

"Don't worry, I won't," Percy smiled. "Because if you do, I won't get to kiss you again."

"About that…" Hermione sat up, reluctantly tucking her feet under her gown. "I think we should clarify some things."

"Probably," Percy put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. "That picture is going to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"Exactly, and we need to talk, so we can be honest when we tell your family what's going on between us. Is there even an us?"

"I would very much like there to be, but I think you knew that, and you probably also know by now that I like you quite a bit Hermione."

"I'm aware," Hermione said, and coming from anyone else, it would sound snobby, but from her, it was simply an honest acknowledgement. "Truthfully Percy, I love you dearly as a friend. Romantically, I also feel…something…for you."

"But?" Percy pre-empted, as he took her hand in his and brushed a kiss over her knuckles.

"But I'm just not totally sure what that 'something' is yet," Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, marveling at the difference in their hands. His large hands were warm and slightly rough and almost engulfed her small, smooth ones. "I do know that I would like to see where this goes."

"I'd like that," he stifled a yawn as he shifted his body so he could stretch his feet out and rest them on a nearby foot stool. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" She said sleepily, curling up closer to him, moving her head to his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"We still haven't figured out what we're going to tell my family."

"Tell them we're involved with one another. That's the truth, isn't it?"

"Yes. So we're dating? Or we're going to start anyhow?"

"Mm hmm," Hermione replied sleepily.

"Hermione, does this mean that you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," Hermione yawned, and her eyes began to close.

"We should get some sleep."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"In our beds, love," Percy clarified, but made no move to get up.

"Five more minutes Perce," Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"All right, five more minutes," Percy agreed, kissing the top of her head. However, it wasn't but a few seconds before sleep overcame him, and he too nodded off.

A/N: Okay, well there's the chapter! Lots of fun! For the SS/HG shippers, only a small part between them. I'll try and do a larger part on them next chapter. For the PW/HG shippers, lots of fluffleful goodness! I was kinda in a fluff writing mood, so there's the result. Now, no flames saying it's _too_ fluffy please, because I see Percy as being very sweet and caring towards her. I also see Hermione as someone who enjoys being treated as a woman now and then, and she can be that way around him. They also have a very strong friendship (as previously stated) so this is just how they act around each other sometimes. As always, if you like it, let me know in a review, or don't. It's all good! Next chapter up in a week or so hopefully! I'm really trying to get these out one a week!


	5. Facing the Music

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives!

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful response to the last chappie. I had fun writing it, because if you hadn't figured out by now, I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. And I enjoy writing fluff, as evident from the last chapter. Also, no one has said anything, and just to make sure people don't- PLEASE, no one leave a review saying that Severus is out of character. Truthfully, we have no idea if he is or isn't, because it's not like J.K. Rowling (God bless her!) has ever written him as anything other than a snarky potions master. So it's my literary right to write him how I see fit. I will do my best, as I have said, to keep him in character as much as I can. Anyways, this chapter dedicated to **Natsuyori**. The puppy-dog eyes worked, and here ya go. Now onto what y'all really want, the story!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Five: Facing the Music

The next morning, Severus was the first one up as usual, especially since he hadn't even tried to go to bed at all last night. His thoughts were running rampant, much like they had been after every single encounter he'd had with her. Once again, almost as if it were becoming his mantra, he couldn't believe that girl. Young woman actually, as she no longer appeared to look like a mere girl. He had been…dare he think it…nice? No, not nice. He was never nice, but perhaps, soothing, and complimentary, maybe? He didn't really want to think about the fact that woman was having on him. He was eating more; he found that whenever she _brought_ him food, he suddenly became ravenous with hunger. She must spell it or some sort of trickery. And when he was around her, he found that he didn't feel quite so lonely or depressed. He felt…a need almost…to take care of her. Well, maybe not take care of her, after all, that's surely what her friends did. But he couldn't help but care a little about her, as it seemed she might care about him a little bit too.

As he stepped off the last step onto the first floor though, that last thought that she might care about him flew out of his mind as he glanced into the living room. The young woman who unwillingly crept into his thoughts now and again, was unwillingly in his line of sight.

She was lying on her side, wedged between the back of the couch, and Percy's side. Percy, who was flat on his back, had his left arm around her back, his hand resting on the place where her thigh joined her waist. Hermione's head was resting against his shoulder, and Percy's head was resting against hers. From where he was standing he couldn't help but see that her right arm was curled up against her stomach, causing her chest to move enticingly with each breath she took. Her left hand and Percy's right hand were clasped together, fingers entwined, and resting over his heart.

Looking at them, looking so bloody content with each other, he was stunned to feel a flash of anger run through him. It was quick, hardly even noticeable, but it surprised him to no end. He came to the conclusion that he was angry with himself for daring to think that she might care. Obviously, from the display in front of him, she was bestowing her affections upon Percy.

"Quiet!" he snapped as he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs behind him. Again he was angry with himself for continuing to take care of her when he had no real reason to.

"Whatever for Professor?" Charlie asked, confused. "Everyone's awake upstairs cause of Fred and George charming the alarm clocks to squirt water on our faces at seven. They'll all be coming down in a minute anyways."

"Well then go upstairs and tell them to stop their needlessly noisy actions," Severus drawled. "Unless of course, you want to wake up your brother and the formidable Miss Granger?"

"What d'ya mean-oooh!" Charlie finally took note of the romantic scene in front of him.

Charlie walked back upstairs and quickly and quietly as he could, and Severus could hear him shushing his family and telling them to go look, quietly, in the living room. Minutes later, he heard much softer footsteps coming downstairs. First were Misses Weasley and Lovegood, followed by Molly and Arthur, then Charlie, Bill, Harry, Ron, and Fred and George last of all. They spread out next to him in the double-doorway, staring at the two. Molly was the first to break the silence with a clap of her hands and a barely contained squeal. Everyone shushed her, but it was too late. The two on the couch had heard, and were beginning to stir.

"Good morning you two," Ginny said with a smirk that could rival his…almost.

"Good morning," Hermione yawned, not moving other than to open her eyes. "Percy, we've got company, wake up."

"I'm up, good morning love," he turned his head some more and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good morning nosy family of mine."

"Good morning Percy, Hermione," Fred and George chorused together, large grins on their faces. "Did you sleep well?"

"They had better have only slept," Ron mumbled under his breath, and Harry nodded his head in agreement. The idea of this girl they saw as a sister doing something with their brother was just gross.

"Yes, we _slept_ quite well, thank you very much," Hermione pushed herself up into a sitting position. "And we had a lovely time at the ball, thanks for asking."

Of course at that moment, the Daily Prophet came shooting out of the fireplace and straight into Severus' hands. He untied it and unrolled it, only to have it promptly snatched from his grasp by Bill. The reason? On the front page, taking up the whole front practically, was the headline, "Assistant Minister Weasley and the Future First Lady of Magic?" and two photos; one of Percy and Hermione with the Minister of Magic, and the other of them kissing.

"_Last night's ball was an extravagant affair_," Bill began reading out loud after showing everyone the pictures. "_The ball was to honor the promotion of Percival Weasley to the position of Assistant Minister of Magic. The Assistant Minister, who is favoured by all to become the next Minister of Magic, was looking resplendent in his choice of attire. Accompanying him was the breathtakingly beautiful Hermione Granger, Head Girl at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The perfectly coordinated couple was kind enough to pose with Minister Killengren for a photo, and also consented to share an intimate kiss in front of their adoring public. They neglected to share any details about their relationship, but judging from their affectious nature towards each other, this reporter predicts wedding bells soon!_"

"Well, I didn't know that we had an adoring public, did you?" Hermione laughed as she stood up and stretched, smoothing the wrinkles out of her gown.

"No, although I have to agree that you were breathtakingly beautiful," Percy smiled, and Molly clapped her hands again happily.

"Okay lovebirds, do you want to explain this?" Charlie looked back and forth between the two of them.

"We're involved," Percy said slowly, looking to Hermione for confirmation and support as he took her hand.

"We decided that we're going to see where 'this' goes," Hermione nodded, motioning between themselves. "But we don't want _any_ of you trying to force anything on us. We're going to take it slow, and see what happens."

"Is that clear?" Percy looked each of them in the eye, his mum especially.

"I'm sure that your family could care less about such trivial things such as your love lives," Severus sneered, and the brunt of it was directed unconsciously towards Hermione. "Now, I believe it is time for breakfast? Molly, if you will."

"Oh! Of course," Molly immediately perked up at having something to do since she wasn't allowed to bother Percy and Hermione.

Molly, followed by the majority of her family, disappeared into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast with the help of Ginny and Luna while the boys set the table. Severus had gone upstairs to his lab as usual, forgotten in the rush to get food. Hermione and Percy both headed upstairs to their rooms to change out of their formal wear, and in Hermione's case, to remove the make-up and hair products. After hopping out of the shower, she threw on a pair of jeans and a tank-top, and left her room and went downstairs. Before she took more than a few steps towards the kitchen though, the sound of breaking glass and profanity stopped her. She immediately turned around and headed towards Professor Snape's room and lab. Knocking, she only heard more cursing, and without getting a reply, went ahead and opened the door.

"Professor Snape, what happened!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to him. He was standing near the window, blood running from several bad cuts on his right hand which was clenched in a fist.

"Nothing," he managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Well it's obviously something seeing as you're bleeding!" Hermione snapped at him, quickly pushing him into a nearby chair. She disappeared for a moment, and returned carrying a basin of water, a cloth, cream of some sort, and bandaging.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to clean that wound while you tell me what happened," she said as she placed the things on the desk nearby.

"I hit the window," he said.

He left it at that as she took his hand and gently forced him to open his fist. Grabbing the cloth and wetting it, she began to gently sponge off the blood and the cuts. Letting it air dry, she took a pair of tweezers and carefully pulled out the shards of glass she had seen in some of the cuts.

"That was obvious," Hermione looked at him. "_Why_ did you hit the window?"

"That stings!" Severus hissed, trying to jerk his hand back as Hermione dabbed on some of the antiseptic cream.

"It's to prevent infection sir," Hermione stared at him as if he were a petulant child, which he was acting like at the moment. "Again, why did you hit the window?"

"Because I was angry, why do you think you stupid girl?" He couldn't stop himself from insulting her. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because you're not one to act like an imbecile," she replied calmly and matter-of-factly as she took the bandage and began to wrap his hand.

"Watch you tongue," his eyes narrowed.

"Then you watch yours," she narrowed her eyes right back at him, meeting his glare head on with one of her own. "We're not in school right now professor, and since I'm _trying_ to do what any friend would do and help you, the least you could do is show a bit of gratitude. Or at least pretend to. I thought you had some degree of kindness in you, especially after last night and the past few days."

He was surprised by her comments, especially the one about doing what any friend would do, although he didn't know why. She had constantly been surprising him. First with forgiving him, then turning down the apprenticeship, then brining him his meals, and last night and right now, where she willingly touched him. The last person who had done that was Albus, but he did so with everyone.

"Make sure you fix your window," Hermione told him as she stood up and gathered the supplies together, and headed to the door.

"Miss Granger," he called, just as she was about to leave his room.

"What Professor?" she stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What did you mean by 'trying to do what any friend would do'" he spat out, his curiosity overpowering his desire to stay silent. She turned to look at him for a moment before speaking.

"Exactly what I said; that I was doing for you what I would do for any of my friends. And I'd like to be your friend. After all," she continued on when he made to interrupt her. "Professor McGonagall and I are friends even though she's my professor, so why can't we?"

"I don't like you, and you don't like me," he stared at her as if it were obvious.

"So? Ron and I don't like each other, but that doesn't stop us from being friends," she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know how to be a friend; I've never had one," he slapped himself mentally as he let that emotional side show itself.

"Well I guess you're going to learn then, aren't you?" Hermione replied with sarcasm, knowing he wasn't comfortable. "Oh, I've also changed my mind about the apprenticeship. I've decided to accept it."

"Fine," was all he said, but Hermione could hear the tinge of approval in his voice.

"Breakfast is ready by the way," she turned to go again. "If you don't come down, I'll bring a plate up for you and we can discuss what my apprenticeship will entail."

Severus nodded, and Hermione reminded him once more to fix the window before leaving him in solitude. He sat staring at the door for a moment, before deciding to actually join the other occupants of the house. Looking down at his bandaged hand, he had to stop his lips from curling up at the ends. He had been right in his thoughts that morning; she did care about him. That thought alone was enough to help force back the pressing walls of depression that threatened to overwhelm him at times.

"Good morning," Severus greeted quietly as he walked into the kitchen, startling most of it's occupants into silence, especially since he was almost never seen.

"Good morning Professor," Hermione greeted, and the others followed suit.

"Did you want some coffee Severus?" Molly asked as he took a seat next to Ron who audibly gulped.

"Black," he nodded.

"Here you are," Molly set it down in front of him, and gasped. "Severus! What happened to your hand!"

"I cut it on some glass earlier," he replied nonchalantly, and he could practically hear Hermione thinking 'that was an understatement' down the table. "Miss Granger assisted me in bandaging it."

"Good girl," Molly beamed at Hermione as she set a plate of food in front of Severus. "Now if you were at Hogwarts, Severus could've given Gryffindor points for once."

"Before or after he deducted points from Gryffindor for my calling him an imbecile," Hermione said aloud absently, taking a bit of toast.

"You called him an imbecile!" Fred and George stared at her like she was the next best thing since sliced bread.

"After he called me a stupid girl," she replied, glaring down at Severus who glared right back. They both knew that neither meant it maliciously, although to those watching they looked genuine.

"Well you were acting like one," he raised an eyebrow. The battle of wits was on.

"And you were acting like an imbecile," she replied calmly, taking a sip of coffee.

"10 points from Gryffindor," he said out of habit.

"10 from Slytherin," she said right back.

"You can't do that," Severus smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. By now, everyone had stopped eating and was looking back and forth from one to the other. Ron, in fear, had edged his chair as far from Snape as he could, and was practically sitting in Harry's lap, their chairs were so close. Most of the other table occupants also looked at Hermione as if fearing for her life.

"Why not?"

"I am no longer a student."

"Maybe so, but you're still a Slytherin and besides, this'll even things out after all the years that you unfairly took points from Gryffindor," Hermione crossed her arms and sent a smirk right back to him.

"Bloody head girl," Severus cursed lightly as he took his mug of coffee and stood up, heading for the door. He had long since finished all that he desired to eat.

"Bloody professor," she smirked, and Ron's jaw dropped at her Snape-like smirk, and her casual use of a cuss word.

"Insufferable know-it-all," Severus called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Smarmy git," Hermione said out loud.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" Hermione called back before promptly breaking down into a fit of giggles as she heard him stomp upstairs.

"Are you all right love?" Percy inquired after she calmed down and began to eat again, not realising everyone was still staring at her almost in fear and reverence.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She looked up, confused.

"You just argued and insulted with Professor Snape! And you're still in one piece, and _laughing_ about it!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Oh, that," Hermione took a sip of her coffee.

"That's all you have to say?" Harry stared at her.

"Mm hmm," she nodded. "We've come to an understanding, especially since I'm going to be his apprentice."

"Well that's nice dear," Molly said approvingly. "I think it'll be good for him to have you around. Keep him on his toes."

"Speaking of my apprenticeship, I have to go talk to him about that," Hermione said standing up. Walking around the table, she ignored everyone as she gave Percy a short hug and a quick kiss. "See you for lunch?"

"I'll meet you in the living room at one," Percy confirmed with a smile. He was taking her out for lunch so they could talk some more with out worry about interruptions.

"See you all later," Hermione said to the rest of the group, and then left, heading upstairs to Severus' rooms once again.

"Come in," he answered to the knock on his door.

"Hello again Professor," Hermione greeted him, taking a seat.

"For your apprenticeship, you will assist me in several ways. The first is that you will aid me in continuing to keep the infirmary stocked of all necessary potions, and any special ones that are needed. Any specific potions projects that are needed will be done by both of us, even if you're only observing. You will also help grade papers, and serve as substitute for any classes that I am unable to attend. Is that clear?" Severus explained, getting straight to business.

"Yes sir, perfectly," Hermione said happily, excited about the things she would get to do.

"Good. I will also request your assistance during the next few weeks on some projects, if you don't mind?" Severus asked.

"Oh I'd be happy to!" Hermione jumped at the chance to have more work to do.

"All right, I'll expect you here tomorrow evening after dinner," Severus nodded. "That's everything, close the door on your way out."

"I'll see you later Professor," Hermione said with an answering nod, and left.

A/N: Okay, kind of a weird place to leave it, but it's already around 3,000 words, and I want to save Hermione and Percy's lunch date for tomorrow. Anyways, from my reviews I think I'm converting some people to the Percy/Hermione ship. Not fully anyways, but it seems people think it's cute, so yay for me! In this chappie, both SS/HG and PW/HG shippers should be happy, cause I had the whole lovey-dovey part between Percy and Hermione in the beginning, and then a bunch of different Severus and Hermione parts. My favourite personally was when she was helping him, and then again at the breakfast table where they had their 'battle of the wits' going on. As always, review if you want, it's cool if you don't!


	6. Lunch and Learning

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives!

A/N: Thank you everyone! And I honestly mean that, too. I'm not just saying it because I should. I know I don't take the time or space to go through and say individual thank-you's, but I'd rather just have the story. But I do mean it when I say thanks; your reviews are what keeps me writing this, especially when I'm feeling stressed with the plot line, or when school's bugging me, or just when I feel like life is getting overwhelming. Now enough of the mushiness, onto the story!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Six: Lunch and Learning

"So what sounds good to you?" Percy asked as they emerged from the floo in The Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't know, Italian maybe?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds great; I know this little place just around the corner," Percy took her hand as they entered Diagon Alley. "Mama Lucia's."

"Oh, I've heard of that, it's supposed to be really good," Hermione said excitedly as they made there way through the groups of people.

"It is," Percy led her in to the small café. "Table for two please."

"Right this way sir," the hostess led them to a corner booth and handed them their menus. "A waiter will be with you in a few minutes. We're rather understaffed today, and we just had a large group come in about ten minutes ago."

"Thank you," they nodded, and turned their attention back to each other.

"Well, I think everyone took the news rather well," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, I was surprised we didn't get teased more over the whole 'future first lady of magic comment' the paper made."

"I have no idea where they got that notion, I'm so sorry," Hermione blushed.

"Why? It's rather obvious to me where they got it."

"Because, the first lady of magic should be stunning, and glamorous, and intelligent, not to mention socially adept."

"And you're not?"

"Well, I'm intelligent, but I'm definitely not glamorous, socially adept, or stunning, unless it comes to hexes," Hermione gave a small smile.

"I disagree-" Percy began, but was cut off.

"Why did you even ask me to go with you anyways? You had the affections of almost every woman in that room, and all more pretty than I was," Hermione looked down at her hands. "I'm just a plain, boring, bookworm with mousy hair and boring features."

"You're anything but Mione," Percy moved closer to her, lifting her chin with his fingers so she was looking him straight in the eye. "You want to know how I saw you, and still see you?"

Hermione nodded.

"I see silky brown waves that I want to run my fingers through. I see smoldering chocolate eyes that I want to ignite with uncontrollable passion. I see a tantalising body full of angles and planes that I was to trace and memorise with my fingers. I see long, lithe legs that I want to feel entwined with mine. I see succulent lips that I want to feel pressed against mine. Simply put, I see an incredibly sexy and beautiful woman in front of me. I want you Hermione, all of you," Percy smiled at the look of complete surprise on her face, and kissed her gently. "Forgive me for being so honest, but I want you, because I am falling in love with you."

"Percy," Hermione breathed out, the shock evident in her wide brown eyes.

"You don't need to say anything," he was quick to say. "I probably shouldn't have said that, but I've been falling for some time."

"I'm sorry Percy, but I have to go," Hermione said standing up. "I need some time to think."

"I'm sorry," he apologised, moving over to let her out. "Take all the time you need. I promise it won't happen again."

"I'll see you later," Hermione gave a distracted wave, and quickly left the restaurant.

"Well I messed that up," Percy muttered, hitting himself mentally. "Should've just kept my mouth shut."

And then with a word to the hostess about their departure, he apparated to his office at the ministry, intent on getting started on some work. Hermione meanwhile flooed back to Grimmauld place, to the surprise of Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny who were playing a game of cards.

"Mione, hey, back so soon?" Harry questioned, looking up as the floo came to life and she emerged.

"Uh-huh," she replied absently as she exited the room, leaving a confused group of people in her wake. She made her way upstairs and into her room where she flopped on the bed, desperately wishing she could have a drink right about now.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape knocked on her open door.Having heard her go upstairs, he followed since he wanted to double check that she brought all appropriate materials when she came to help him.

"Uh-huh," she replied, just as absently as she had to her friends.

"Is something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at her response, or lack-there-of. He decided to hold off on potions.

"I need a drink; preferably strong alcohol and now," she replied casually, still staring up at her ceiling.

"Come with me Miss Granger," he ordered and promptly turned and left, leaving a dazed Hermione in a momentary rush to catch up with him as they entered his rooms.

"Professor?" Hermione stared at him semi-coherently as he gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs near his bookcase.

"Here," he replied, handing her a brandy tankard with a little in it.

"Gah! That's horrid!" Hermione spat, wrinkling her nose at the strength of it after she took a sip.

"Well it served two purposes then," he pointed out. "You are now coherent, with an aversion to alcohol I hope?"

"Merlin yes! How do you stand that?"

"With practice," he said, slowly lowering himself into the chair adjacent from hers. "Now, what on earth possessed you to feel as if a drink was warranted?"

"Percy."

"What about Percy?"

"He said he was falling in love with me."

"And that's a bad thing Miss Granger?" He looked at her curiously.

"Oh would you stop with the 'Miss Granger' already? Please, if I'm going to be working with you, have the courtesy to call me Hermione. All my other professor's do when not in class," she snapped at him.

"Fine _Hermione_," he stressed her name. "And don't change the subject. Answer the question; is it a bad thing that Percy is falling in love with you?"

"Yes…No…well, I don't know, that's the problem!" She said exasperatedly.

"Think out loud."

"What?" She looked at him.

"Think out loud. Let your mouth speak what your mind is tripping over," he said slowly, as if she were a first year Hufflepuff.

"We were at lunch, or about to get some, and we were talking about everyone's reaction to our news. We got to talking about the ball, and a few comments people had made about me being future first lady of magic, and I asked him why he had even asked me as I'm hardly the type who moves in the wizarding social circles, and that there were a hundred other witches much prettier and more appropriate for the future Minister to bring. And he went on to describe how he saw me through his eyes, that I was beautiful and so on. And then he said that he wanted me, and the reason he wanted me is because he was falling in love with me."

"And that brings us back to my original question."

"Yes I know. And I guess it isn't bad, it's just he sounded so serious! I've never had a boy look at me like he was, and I guess it scared me a little. I mean, we've only been 'dating' a night, and it just seems so sudden for him to say he's falling in love with me."

"Well I'm sure you must realise that he has held you in his affections for quite some time," Severus pointed out. "And the heart is said to work in mysterious ways."

"Well I knew he had liked me yes, but that much?"

"As I just stated, the heart is said to work in mysterious ways," Severus reiterated. "He may not have been able to control the fact that his heart chose you to love. He also probably didn't mean to frighten you with the depth of his affections; I'm sure that he sought to reassure you instead. And even if he is falling in love with you, I'm sure he hardly expects you to feel the same. If he does, then it shows he doesn't know you at all, and you shouldn't be with him to begin with."

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione dropped her head into her hands. "Considering I'm supposed to be a know-it-all, I was pretty stupid, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but as we've already established that Percy cares for you a great deal, I'm sure he'll overlook your shortcomings," Severus commented before continuing bitterly. "Men will do most anything for the woman who holds their heart."

"Professor?" Hermione turned her head to look at him curiously.

"Men will go to any length when they fancy themselves in love," Severus continued to mutter, ignoring Hermione. His eyes had a glazed looked, but Hermione wasn't sure if that was from the brandy he had consumed, or the fact that he appeared to be in an entirely different place in his mind. Memories, no doubt.

"Professor," Hermione tried once more.

"She told me she loved me, and I believed her. I gave her my love, my heart, my soul. I would have given her the world if she had but asked. Instead, she said to prove my love I only had to swear allegiance to the one she too served. Lord Voldemort. So I did," Severus turned silent, now have completely forgotten about the girl in his rooms as his mind took him to places and events he had too long ignored and pretended didn't exist. "And when I showed her my mark and proposed, she laughed in my face. Told me I was a weak, pathetic man. And besides, she said, she was already engaged to Rudolphus Lestrange. A man who I had despised for years, and couldn't possibly love her as she deserved. Because of her, I have been cursed, damned to hell for my actions. Because of her I shall forever live alone."

"Professor, that's not true," Hermione whispered, tentatively, as if afraid to speak. "You're not alone."

"Bella," he breathed out, looking over at Hermione as she said those last words.

He stood up swiftly and suddenly, coming towards her. His eyes were fierce and filled with rage as he advanced upon her. Hermione had a sudden and horrible feeling of déjà vu as he grasped her by the arms and roughly pulled her out of the chair so she was pressed against him.

"Why did you do it!" he hissed, shaking her.

"Professor it wasn't me," she got out through her chattering teeth.

"Why did you break me like that? You sadistic _bitch_, why? Damn you, answer me!"

"SEVERUS!" Hermione all but shouted at him, getting an arm free and slapping him hard across the face.

"Oh god," she heard him whisper as he suddenly came back to his senses.

"Severus?" Hermione repeated, but much more gently this time.

"Not again," he whispered, looking everywhere but at her. He ran to the bathroom. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you again."

"Shh, it's all right," she soothed him, holding his hair back as he was violently ill. "Get it all out, you'll feel better."

"Get away from me girl," he hissed, shoving her off as he stumbled into his bedroom.

"You know, you're not nearly so scary when I know there's no malice behind the words."

"Bloody know it all," Severus attempted to glare at her, but she was right. There was no malice; just guilt and anger at letting himself bring up a part of his past, especially in front of her, and hurting her again.

"So you've said Severus," she replied, watching as he lay down on top of his bed, curling up on his side and facing away from her.

"When did I give you permission to use my Christian name?"

"You didn't but as your friend, I'm going toanyways, so get used to it," she grabbed a quilt from the foot of his bed and covered him with it. "Get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you later. And don't even think of arguing with me."

"Fine," Severus acquiesced with a sneer, though she couldn't see it, trying to hold on to some shred of dignity around her. "But only because I'm too tired to waste the energy."

Hermione left the room, laughing quietly, and headed to the library. She had something she wanted to investigate; more specifically, _someone_ she wanted to investigate. Bellatrix Lestrange, or Bellatrix Black, as she would've been known at Hogwarts. Severus had called her Bella, and she could only wonder if she bore any resemblance to the deatheater witch. Entering the library, she looked around for quite some time trying to find a yearbook, however her efforts turned up nothing. Of course, it didn't help that she kept getting distracted by other books she found. Collapsing into one of the chairs, she gave a sigh of exasperation. Running her fingers through her hair to brush it out of her face, her eye caught site of a large tome sitting on the desk in the corner.

"Of course!" Hermione squealed happily. "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black- Toujours Pur."

The afore mentioned book with the same information and title as the family tree tapestry had been discovered some months earlier by Harry, who had been ecstatic to find that it contained a rather extensive photo history of the Black family. While he could care less about most of the people in the photos, he of course was happy to see several of Sirius at various stages in his early life, before he 'betrayed' the family. Hermione knew that there would be pictures of Bellatrix Black in there, so going over to the book, she flipped to where the photos were.

"Oh my," Hermione said with surprise, looking at the late school photos of Bellatrix, the girl sneering as she was studied.

The woman was rather striking, physically, that is. Tall and aristocratic, she had the typical Black good looks. Her hair was dark brown or black, it was hard to tell, her eyes were heavily-lidded, and her photo self had a definite air of arrogance around her. Except for her hair colour, Hermione could see how Severus mistook her for Bellatrix. They had similar shaped oval faces. Their noses were both slightly Grecian in style. Her eyes were brown, and even though she couldn't tell what colour Bellatrix's were, they were both set a similar distance apart. Their lips were similarly thin, yet slight pouty at the same time. Yes, Hermione decided. In his anger, it wouldn't have been difficult for Severus to mistake her for Bellatrix.

"Hermione?"

"Oh Remus, you startled me," Hermione smiled kindly at her DADA professor. He had finally been swayed to come back and teach again by Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry, but Molly just wanted me to find you and Severus for dinner," he grinned at her apologetically.

"Goodness, is it really dinner time already?" Hermione looked at her wrist out of habit, forgetting that magic didn't allow watches to work and she had long sincestopped wearing one.

"Time flies when you're having fun. What are you looking at anyways?"

"Photos of Bellatrix Black," Hermione moved aside so he could see. "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I look like her at all?"

"There's a resemblance I suppose," he said, looking back and forth between Hermione and the picture. "Your hair though is quite different from what I remember her's to be, and I think that distracts from the similarities. Why?"

"No reason," Hermione said unconvincingly. "Just something someone said."

"All right, now let's gotell Severus though I doubt he'll come, and then we can join the others."

"We can just go on down," Hermione replied as she closed the book. "He's not feeling well."

"Oh?" Remus raised an eyebrow, wondering how she knew that, but didn't say anything more as they entered the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Where's Snape?" Ron questioned. Not that he wasn't happy about Snape not being there, but still.

"He's in bed," Hermione answered. "He wasn't feeling well."

"Oh the poor thing, he's working too hard," Molly clucked her tongue as she finished setting out dishes of food and sat down.

"Something like that," Hermione agreed evasively, not wanting to betray Severus' confidence.

"Hey Mione, where's Percy?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure. I had some things to take care of after lunch, and didn't get a chance to speak with him. Work maybe?" Hermione answered, feeling slightly guilty about having run out on him without thinking through everything he had said, why he had said it, and what his intentions might be. She lost her appetite as she thought about what Percy must be thinking, and decided to just go ahead and fix a bowl of soup for Severus.

"What are you doing Mione?" Fred questioned as she began fixing a tray.

"Severus wasn't feeling well, so I'm fixing him a tray," Hermione replied, absently letting his name slip. "I'm going to take it up now, but I'll be back down in a little while.

"That was weird," Bill commented after Hermione left the room.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Since when does she call him by his name?"

A/N: Okie dokie, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's a little shorter than usual, but I'm not feeling very well if you want to know the truth. The flu, a stomach virus, and food poisoning have been going around my campus, and I think I'm fighting against getting virus. Got a bit of a fever, but I'm not throwing up like half the girls on my dorm floor are, so thank God for that! With my diabetes, it could put me in the hospital. Anyways, to all my HG/SS shippers, lots of interaction between the two. A little Percy, a little Remus, a little of Hermione's thoughts, and a little of the ever-present Weasley's. Hope you liked it, and as always, review if you want.


	7. Resolutions and Revelations

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives.

A/N: Hey y'all, glad you liked the last chapter! It was fun to write, for me at least. I could just see our know-it-all Hermione freaking out a little over Percy's sudden burst of emotion. Not that he's a creepy, Hermione-obsessed, stalker, of course, but if anyone's ever been in a situation where you just feel overwhelmed; well that's how Hermione felt at Percy's declaration. And remember; Percy's liked her for a while, so he's had time to get used to his feelings. Hermione's only found herself thinking about her feelings towards Percy for a few days really. So that's my explanation for her behaviour last chapter. And I had fun writing Severus. Anyone else who writes Severus can agree I'm sure, because he's a challenge to write. I don't think I did too bad a job of having him be emotional, yet in-character at the same time, did I? Anywho, on to the next chapter!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Seven: Resolutions and Revelations

"Hello, anyone home?" Percy called, flooing in several hours later after dinner ended.

"Hey," Hermione answered quietly. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Waiting for him.

"Hey," he replied back. "About earlier-"

"I'm sorry I ran off, but I was a little overwhelmed," Hermione gave a small smile. "But I went and talked with Severus, and he helped me…clear my head, I guess."

"Severus? Since when do you call Professor Snape by him given name?"

"Since I told him to call me by mine since I'll be his apprentice. But like I said, he helped me figure out a lot about…us…and I think we need to talk some more."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Percy said sheepishly, sitting down on the couch next to her. "First, let me say that I never meant to say what I did earlier. I did mean it, but I hadn't planned on rushing the relationship like that. I was just so disgusted by the fact that you couldn't see how beautiful you are, that I wanted to reassure you."

"I know that now," Hermione took her hand in his. "I do like you Percy, but I'll be honest with you. It's way to early for me to be thinking about love, or a long-term relationship. Right now, I know I like spending time with you, and I know that I do care about you as a friend. I want to stay with you and see where this goes."

"Me too, thanks for the second chance," Percy leaned in and kissed her.

"Aw, look at the love-birds," Fred and George squealed in high-pitched voices.

"Aw, look at the love-birds," Hermione imitated their squealing.

"Where?" Fred and George looked around.

"Animus transformus," Percy quickly whipped out his wand and transfigured Fred and George's bodies into those of an overly large love-bird

"Nice wrist movement," Hermione complimented in between laughs as Fred and George tried to move without falling down.

They kept hitting their tails against things and knocking things off. It didn't help that they moved their 'hands' forgetting that they were actually wings, and that of course caused large gusts of air to blow through the room, stirring up papers and things, and their wings knocked over even more things.

"Mione! Change us back!" Fred cried.

"I can't, I'm not old enough, sorry Fred," Hermione apologised, not looking the least bit apologetic.

"Percy, change us back. We're sorry, you're the best brother, we'll never prank you ever again!" George promised.

"Hey, don't make a promise you won't be able to keep," Percy snickered.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Molly screamed at seeing her twins as birds.

"Fred and George messed up a prank," Percy supplied an excuse.

"No we didn't! He did this!" The twins exclaimed, gesturing towards Percy with their wings, knocking a portrait off the wall who yelled in indignation.

"Fred, George," Hermione stood up, hands on her hips. "I've been with Percy this entire time, and he hasn't done anything. Molly, don't believe them. Percy and I were down here talking when they just flapped on in making a ruckus."

"Mum! You can't believer _her_ over _us_, can you?" George looked at his mother in shock.

"I can't believe you two would interrupt your brother and his girlfriend, and then try to blame this on him!" Molly quickly pulled out her wand and transfigured them back and grabbed each by an ear. "I swear, you two are incorrigible…"

"Very Slytherin like, I must commend you Hermione," Severus clapped his hands slowly as he stepped into the room, his dinner tray floating in front of him.

"Thank you Severus, I did learn from the best," she laughed lightly.

"And who would that be?" He rose an eyebrow in question.

"Malfoy of course," said Hermione as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "After watching him lie all those times to you to get out of trouble? I should hope I learned a thing or two."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't, being such a know-it-all," he gave a smirk, and continued on to the kitchen, before Hermione could make a remark back.

"Should I be afraid?" Percy stared at her.

"Of course not silly," she slapped his arm playfully. "I'm just being a friend to him. We like to exchange witty remarks every now and then."

"Is there some reason you don't do that with anyone else, like Harry or Ron?" Percy asked, curious. "Or some reason why he doesn't do that with Dad or one of the other order members?"

"Neither of us likes to engage in an intellectual battle with an unarmed man," Hermione laughed. "No, I'm just teasing. I guess we just understand each other is all. I've come to learn a bit about him, and I think he needs a friend, so I'm going to be one."

"Whether he likes it or not."

"Yes, whether he likes it or not, although I think he's warming up to the idea," Hermione fought another laugh. "Oh, I have to go help Severus start on some potions."

"All right, I'll see you later then?" Percy stood up, pulling her up also.

"Well we do live in the same house, so I'd assume so," said Hermione sarcastically as she accepted Percy's hug.

"Very funny," Percy chuckled, and then watched her walk out of the room to begin her potions apprenticeship.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"We're making Pepper-up?" Hermione looked at him, an annoyed look on her face.

"No, we're improving on it," Severus replied.

"Why?"

"Because of the steam coming out of your ears for hours side effect. Madam Pomphrey says students hate the ridicule that brings, and many children won't come to her when they have a cold until it evolves into something worse, and even then, they all but refuse the potion," Severus explained calmly. "Not to mention they despise the taste of it."

"Fine, although I still say there're more productive things we could be working on," Hermione said resignedly. "Like a better alternative to wolfsbane."

"Well, that can be one of our projects during the school year."

"Really!"

"Yes, now start assembling the potions ingredients, if you please," he ordered.

They worked in silence with one another; it was comfortable though, not awkward. They also were very fine-tuned with one another's habits, although theoretically they shouldn't have been, having never worked together before. But watching them was like watching a complicated, patterned dance. When Hermione was about to ask for an ingredient, Severus was already handing it to her. Or when Severus was about to need to add the next item, she would be ready to pour it in at the precise moment necessary. It was rather interesting that they were so in tune with one another, at least to their observer, Albus Dumbledore.

"You work beautifully together," he interrupted them, just as they finished adding the last ingredient and turned it down to simmer.

"Headmaster!" Hermione whirled about, startled.

"Albus, how many times must I tell you to knock before entering?" Severus glared.

"At least once more, my boy!" Albus replied cheerfully, walking over and looking into the cauldron. "I daresay Poppy will be pleased."

"If it works," Severus interjected. "We have yet to test it."

"Well, with two of Hogwarts brightest potions makers, I'm sure it is appropriately superb."

"What do you want Albus?" Severus snapped, knowing the compliment was a way to butter him up.

"Severus, don't be rude!" Hermione elbowed him in the side. She blushed a moment later, remembering she was in front of the Headmaster, and began to stammer an apology to him. "Headmaster, I'm sor-"

"That's quite all right my dear," he smiled kindly at her, his eyes twinkling. "As it is the summer, and as you are going to be working with Severus, I'd not expect the usual formality."

"And whether or not you expect it, I'm sure she'd do so anyways," Severus smirked at her. "Gryffindor stubbornness and disregard for the rules."

"Oh like you're any better," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Obviously, as I am a Slytherin. I'm glad you've realised that," he smirked again, and turned to Albus, effectively cutting off her reply. "Now what is it that you needed Albus?"

"I was simply stopping in to have an impromptu meeting with everyone here," he replied. "About some recent deatheater activity updates. However, I need you and Miss Granger to join the rest of us downstairs, if you don't mind."

"Of course Headmaster," Hermione answered quickly, seeing Severus about to protest. "Just let us finish up here."

"I don't want to," Severus all but whined as Albus left the room. "He'll remind me that I'm stuck in this bloody house for the entirety of the summer."

"Oh do grow up Severus," Hermione began pulling out phials to bottle the potion in. "You don't know specifically what he's going to tell us. Don't be such a pessimist."

"Why not? You're enough of an optimist for the both of us."

"Someone has to be," she said, linking her arm through his and pulling him out of the room. "Come on now, we can't keep them waiting."

Hermione laughed as Severus grimaced, and dragged him downstairs. When they entered the kitchen where everyone was gathering, Severus couldn't help but smirk at the look on most everyone's faces. Hermione was also fighting back a smile. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were staring at her as if she had three heads, and Ron almost looked green at seeing her walk in on the greasy potions master's arm. Their eyes widened ever more, if that were possible, when he pulled out a chair for her, next to Percy.

"Thanks," she gave him a quick smile, and he nodded in reply as he leaned against the wall behind her chair.

"All right, thank you for coming everyone," Albus began.

"Like we had a choice?" Severus gave a resentful snort.

"As you know, there are still a fair number of deatheaters who escaped capture," Albus stated, ignoring Severus. "I am happy to say that Tonks and Kingsley apprehend Nott and Avery hiding out near Mr. Longbottom's home in Blackpool a few hours ago. They would be here to tell you themselves, but they are currently continuing to interrogate Nott and Avery about the location of other deatheaters."

"So dear old Lucius, Bella and Rudolphus are still out there?" Moody commented dryly.

"Yes, and they are organising their revenge. This applies most directly to you Severus," said Albus, turning to look at him.

"Oh joy," Severus said sarcastically. "Tell me, how are they planning to kill me now?"

"They're not, at least not until they torture you for quite some time to obtain information about the Order's whereabouts first," Albus began, and then grew somber as he continued. "I am afraid that I must once again remind you to not leave Grimmauld place, or its surrounding property. We can not jeopardise the Order's location or plans."

"Of course, always for the Order," Severus snarled, and pushing off the wall, stormed out into the backyard.

"Well someone has his knickers in a twist," Mundungus commented, and a few of the others chuckled, agreeing. Hermione blew up, angry at what had just happened.

"How dare you!" She stood up so fast her chair knocked over, pointing a finger at Mundungus.

"How dare I what girl?" Mundungus' voice took on a steely tone at the unknown accusation from the girl in front of him.

"How dare you speak about him like that!" Hermione said in a quiet voice, filled with malice. "You say he's upset. Of course he's upset! He has done so much for the Order as a spy, and what thanks does he get? House arrest and insulting barbs! And you Headmaster," Hermione turned to look at him, more saddened then angry. "I'm sorry, but you had no right to speak to him like that either. Severus knows, better than any of us, the importance of keeping information from the enemy. Especially since he used to spy on them. If he were to be caught, he would kill himself before he allowed the Order's security to be compromised!"

"She's right," Luna said airily a moment later after Hermione followed Severus outside after her outburst, leaving a silent room behind.

"Of course she is, she's not the smartest witch at Hogwarts for nothing," Ron tried to lighten up the tenseness, but it was futile.

"Well she didn't have to yell," Mundungus whined, and promptly received a slap upside the head from Molly, along with glares from the rest of the occupants.

"I think," Albus said slowly, "That we have had enough for now. I think it best if we retire, and reflect upon what just happened."

There was a murmur of agreement, and those who weren't staying in the house gathered their things up to floo or disapparate home. The mood was rather somber as everyone was feeling rather chastised, like a small child who'd just received a scolding. They hadn't considered all that Snape had done; all the work he did as a spy, the lengths he went to protecting the Order's classified information, the difficulties he had keeping his memories and emotions closely guarded.

But Hermione had, they now knew. In the little time she had spent with him, she had confirmed all the suppositions she had about his work for the Order. Most of it had been guess work she learned from observations at school. The rest had been things she picked up on at Order meetings and from interactions with Severus.

Out back, she stood at the bottom of the steps, watching him. He was standing down by the edge of the small pond in the backyard. She could tell, even in the dim moonlight, that he had been affected by what Albus had said. His usually erect and proud form was now slumped and poignant looking. His arms and hands hung limply at his sides, and his head was tilted slightly back, as if looking for something. His depressed stance made Hermione remember a bit of that conversation he'd had with Albus that one night.

_"You're not fine Severus. You're deteriorating, and anyone can see it!" Albus' voice was full of concern and a hint of anger. "I'm sorry Severus, but I'm worried about you." _

_"Whatever for?"__ Severus spat harshly. "I was only needed for my knowledge of Voldemort's plans, and now that's not an option anymore. I'm not good for anything."_

_"True you're not needed for knowledge about Voldemort, but that's a blessing, and a relief to me that you're not endangering yourself anymore. And you're the greatest Potion's Master in the __United Kingdom__, not to mention a wonderful potion's professor."_

_"Not that it matters," Severus sneered. "The students all hate me. And you only hired me to keep me close by so I could spy for you."_

_"That's not true and you damn well know it! You are like the son I never had, and I want you to be happy. If you would only grasp life and try to live!"_

_"I don't have anything to live for anymore, if I ever did," Severus said after a moment._

Remembering that almost brought a tear to her eye. How could things have gotten so bad, she wondered. She was beginning to learn more about him and his past, and her desire to help him and befriend him was even greater now. As she continued to just stand there, looking at him, the chorus of a song floated through her mind, and she almost laughed at how perfectly it fit.

_"How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad?_

_ To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all,_

_ Is better than the life that you had?_

_ How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go?_

_ How do you get that lonely…and nobody know?"_

A/N: Okay, there it is. Kinda sad at the end, so sorry for that. Funny parts with HG/PW and the twins, and between SS/HG in the lab. Song lyrics are "How do you get that lonely" by Blaine Larson. Very pretty song, for all that it's so sad. I think it just kinda fit perfectly at the end there. Hope you like it, all sadness aside. As always, review if you want, it's cool if you don't.


	8. Why Can't I Sleep When It Rains?

Disclaimer: You all ought to know this by now, so say it with me…This doesn't belong to me, I just enjoy ruing their lives.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked last chapter. I think it was pretty good, but hey, I write them, so I'm biased lol. Also, I think one or two people might've mentioned that Severus and Hermione are becoming friends awfully fast. I don't really think so, if you think about it. He needs a friend, someone to cheer him up, and he kinda needed someone pretty badly. Enter Hermione. If you've ever been in a situation where, for even just a second, you feel completely alone, then you'll understand how the first friend who comes along becomes an even closer friend. They've got a bond, and rather than try to break it, Severus is going to fight to keep it because even he can recognise how special it is. Sound plausible? Good. Now, for those reviewers who were annoyed with me last chapter for leaving it where I did, this is for you!

A/N 2: Hey again! Quick shameless plug here for some self-promotion. I wrote a one-shot, ficlet called "It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing". It's got HG/SS and HG/PW elements, and I think it's pretty good, so if anyone wants to (hint hint) go read and review (hint hint again), it'd be appreciated! Now onto the story.

Playing Pretend

Chapter Eight: Why Can't I Sleep When it Rains?

"Severus?" Her voice was expected, but startled him slightly none-the-less. "Are you all right?"

He didn't answer. He didn't see why he should as it was obvious that he had been upset by the meeting. She would speak up again in a minute regardless, so he waited.

"Severus, please come back inside? It's late, you should get some rest, or try to anyways. Not to mention it's starting to rain."

"I won't be able to sleep."

"Why not?" Her voice was quiet and hesitant, as though she were afraid to upset him further. He turned slightly, not quite looking at her as he answered her question with a bit of poetry.

"_Why can't I sleep when it rains?_

_Is it because it's too much like tears_

_Falling off the cheeks of children?_

_Or is it the sound on the roof_

_Like a whip piercing the silence._

_Why can't I sleep when it rains?_

_Is it because of the broken hearts_

_Crying out to lovers gone?_

_Or is it the façades hiding_

_The drowning spirit within me?_

_Why can't I sleep when it rains?_

_Is it because of the voices_

_Blaming me for every wrong?_

_Or is it because of the sadness_

_That fills my tired soul_

_Why can't I sleep when it rains?_

_Is it because of the thoughts_

_That plague my mind at night_

_Or is it because of the guilt I feel_

_That I could be happy when so many aren't?_

_Why can't I sleep when it rains_?"

"Oh Severus," she whispered sadly, her hand reaching out a minute as if to touch his arm, but at the last second she pulled back. Their friendship was still very new, and while she had touched him before, she wasn't sure if she'd be overstepping any boundaries in this situation.

"You're crying," he stated matter-of-factly as he looked over at her. The rain that was falling heavier was mixing with the tears on her cheeks.

"Am I?" She absently reached a hand up to her cheek, not having noticed. "I guess it's because you are."

"I don't cry," he scowled at her, although he knew she wouldn't lie. Bloody Gryffindor trait.

"Then it's the rain," she stepped forward, placing her hands on the sides of his face as her thumbs gently wiped at the droplets trailing down his skin. "Please, come back inside. You'll get sick if you stay out here much longer. And Albus, Molly, Remus, and the others are worried about you."

"They're just worried about losing their potions master," he replied bitterly, glancing over at the large window that looked out over the backyard. He could see Albus, Molly, Arthur, and the children watching, and he knew that he was wrong. He also knew that he should worry about what he and Hermione looked like just then. Him standing there, one of his students with her hands on his face. For some reason though, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Damn it, you know that's not true," she bristled at his comment, moving her hands to gently squeeze his arms. "Albus may not have voiced it the best way, but you know he said those things only because he cares about you."

"Maybe," he said non-committally, a cough wracking his body. It seems the cold rain was bothering him. Hermione was fine though, thanks to her water-repelling charmed cloak.

"Please Severus," she pleaded once more, taking his hands in hers. "Come inside. If not for them, then for me."

His eyes bore into hers, piercing their depths as he searched for…something. A streak of lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder sounded ominously above their heads. The light rain that had been falling had stopped, but he knew it was for but a moment. They stood like that for what seemed to be an eternity, but was in actuality only a few seconds. He found what he was searching for; honesty and friendship. And something else, though he couldn't quite identify what it was. Satisfied that she wasn't just saying that to simply get him inside, but because she truly meant it, he nodded slowly and allowed her to grasp his hand and lead him back to the house and it's concerned occupants.

"Severus, my boy," Albus began, but was cut off.

"No," Hermione held her free hand up, effectively quieting him, shocking everyone in the room. "He needs to get some dry clothes on, and then a good night's sleep. You can speak to him in the morning."

And without another word, she led Severus out of the kitchen and through the hall to his room. She went into his bathroom and turned on the shower before shoving him in there with instructions to get in immediately. Silently he shrugged off his wet clothes and placed them in the sink before stepping in.

"I'm leaving some dry clothes on the towel rack for you, and I'm going to take your wet things and get them dried for you," Hermione called through the crack in the door after knocking.

"If you must," he replied caustically, but she knew him well enough to hear the underlying tones of gratitude.

"I'm going to go get you some tea from the kitchen, and you had better be in bed by the time I get back."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then I'm having the Headmaster call Madam Pomphrey to take care of you," she threatened, and she could picture him grimacing in her mind as she closed his bathroom door and left for the kitchen.

"Miss Granger," Albus looked up as she entered the crowded kitchen. Along with the Headmaster, the Weasleys, Harry, Luna, and Remus were all still there.

"If you're about to apologise Headmaster, then please don't," Hermione gave him a small smile. "Severus and I both know that you didn't mean anything by what you said. And I'm the one who should be apologising to you. I acted out of anger, and spoke before I thought."

"And I am very glad you did," he smiled sadly. "I thought I was looking out for Severus when I imposed those restrictions, trying to keep him safe. Instead, I hurt him myself."

"No Headmaster, he was hurting long before the restrictions, and he knows you were only protecting him," Hermione stated firmly. "Mrs. Weasley, would you mind making up some tea? Severus caught a cold, and he's going to need something warm."

"Of course," Molly went over to the stove and put a kettle of water on to heat. "Where is he now?"

"In his rooms, taking a shower," Hermione gave a tired sigh as she sat down. "And he's to be in bed by the time I come back."

"You all right love?" Percy moved to stand behind her chair, massaging her neck and shoulders lightly.

"I'm just tired, really," she insisted. "I'm more worried about Severus."

"Okay, I'm really squicked out about that," Ron shuddered, interrupting the conversation. "Since when have you two become such great friends? And why do you have to call him by his name?"

"Because it's better than calling him a git all the time," she looked pointedly at him. "And since the beginning of the summer almost, I guess. He needs friends, or at least that's what a little birdie said."

"Huh?" Ron just stared at her.

"Never you mind, it's just an expression."

"Not a very good one. And why do you want to be his friend?"

"Because he needs one," she stated simply, and saw Albus smile out of the corner of her eye. "And honestly, if I'm going to be his apprentice, it isn't logical for me to be arguing with him all the time, now is it? Not to mention that he's really not that bad once you get to know him. He's actually somewhat pleasant to work with, and he has a wicked sense of humour underneath all his sarcasm."

"You know, if I didn't know better Mione, I'd wonder if you _fancied_ him," Harry teased. "But we know your affections lie with Percy."

"Of course, I wouldn't let him escape me just yet," Hermione laughed, and turned her face towards Percy for a kiss, and he quickly obliged. His brothers all 'oohed' and gave some good-natured cat-calls.

"Here dear, tea's done," Molly handed a mug to Hermione.

"And just when I was getting comfortable," she gave a groan. "I shouldn't have sat down."

"Would you like me to take it to him Mione?" Ginny volunteered.

"I don't know that he'd welcome anyone else in his quarters," Hermione said hesitantly, but she didn't make any move to get up.

"Well I won't take long, and besides," Ginny gave a cheeky grin, "Weren't you the one who said he needs friends?"

"All right," Hermione acquiesced. "Tell him he needs to finish that tea, take a dose of pepper-up, and not get out of bed till seven tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to pass the message along," Ginny laughed, as did the rest of the family at her bossiness.

Ginny winked at Hermione as she grabbed the cup of tea. Leaving the kitchen, she walked down the hall towards her professor's rooms, and knocked on the door before opening it and going in without waiting for his response.

"Hello Professor," she gave him a bright smile.

"Where's Hermione?" He sat up and pushed a pillow behind his back.

"She's feeling kinda worn down," Ginny stood near the edge of the bed and held out the cup. "So I offered to bring it to you."

"Hrmph," he snorted, but grudgingly took the cup and began to sip.

"She wanted me to tell you to finish the tea, take a dose of pepper-up, and to not get out of bed till seven."

"Fine," he sneered, really feeling too tired to argue. "But tell her she must do the same. I will not tolerate her trying to avoid her apprenticeship by becoming ill."

"All right Professor," Ginny held back a laugh. His attitude wasn't nearly as intimidating when he was in bed, under the covers, and fighting the sniffles. "Anything else?"

"Tell her thank you," he replied, holding the now empty cup out to her.

"Sure thing," she took it, and began moving towards the door, calling over her shoulder, "Good night professor."

He didn't reply, and when she looked back, she smiled at seeing him asleep. Quietly closing the door, she made her way back to the kitchen and was immediately shushed when she entered the room.

"What?" she mouthed to Ron.

"Hermione," he laughed soundlessly, pointing at her.

She was leaning against Percy who was stroking her hair gently. She was sound asleep, just like Severus was. Ginny couldn't help but smile, thinking how similar Hermione and Snape were, and they didn't even realise it.

A/N: Okay, that's it for now. A little short, but I've had midterms, so I didn't have time to write as much between studying. Lots of Hermione/Severus goodness, not so much Percy/Hermione. There will be more of that next chapter (I think, I haven't decided), so prepare for that. Hope you liked it, so review if you want, it's cool if ya don't.


	9. Musings

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives!

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry this is up late, but I've been under the weather, but don't worry, chapter ten will still be up Sunday. And y'all, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And for those who asked, yes, I wrote the poem. I'm also glad y'all liked the bit of Ginny/Severus interaction. Also to let you know, this will probably alternate between Severus/Hermione parts, and Percy/Hermione parts, so for those who are squicked out by PW/HG, sorry. They'll be fewer than the HG/SS parts, but there will be some, and as we get farther into the story, there'll be less parts between the two of them, especially once school starts again. The Percy parts will be fewer then too, and more angsty. Poll is still going as to who she ends up with: Percy or Severus. I think Sevvie's in the lead. Or a third choice; should I be completely evil and have both end in flames? Or I could do something like leave it as a cliffie so that you can make up your minds as to who she ends up with. Let me know. Also, this chapter is dedicated to **Sweetsyphn** for her totally awesome review! Now onto the chapter!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Nine: Musings

The next two weeks passed uneventfully for everyone. Hermione of course, was the busiest out of everyone. She alternated spending time with Percy, and helping out Severus. Ron, Harry, and Ginny spent most of their time playing quidditch. Fred and George also played with them, when not working on more products for their store that is. Luna…well, no one was quite sure what she did, but she could usually be found reading the Quibbler, or talking with one of the many portraits in the house. Luna was perhaps the only one who didn't really care about Hermione's friendship with the evil potions professor. Ron still paled every time Hermione said Severus, so she had to revert back to calling him Professor Snape, at least around Ron.

"_Funny_," Hermione thought to herself as she absently cut up some shrivelfig for the potion she and Severus were currently working on. "_Even though I've called him Professor Snape for six years, and Severus for only a few weeks, it feels so much more natural to use his given name rather than his title. In fact, it feel natural just being around him_."

"Ouch!" Hermione hissed. She had accidentally cut her finger while not paying attention.

"What's wrong?" Severus was by her side immediately.

"It's nothing. I wasn't paying attention, and I just cut my finger a bit is all," she tried to assure him, but the fact that tears were beginning to build up and the fact that there was a substantial amount of blood didn't help any.

"I hardly call that a bit," he scoffed, pulling out a handkerchief and wrapping it around her finger tightly before going to get his wand.

"Thank you," she said after he muttered the incantations to stop the bleeding and heal the cut.

"What were you thinking!" he yelled, now that she was all right. "You should know by now not to let your attention wander! In the lab you _must_ stay focused."

"Aw, are you worried about me Sevvie?" Hermione grinned.

"As your teacher don't I have a right to? And don't call me by that foul nickname."

"Of course as a teacher, but I'd hope also as a friend. After all, that's what friends do; take care of each other," she went over to him and gave him a hug. "Admit it, I'm right."

"I suppose," he conceded, standing stiffly as she held him. "I'll finish up the potion, you can go."

"And miss out on spending more time in your _lovely_ company?" she doled out the sarcasm as she pulled back, a very Snape-like smirk on her face at his discomfort. That was exactly why she did it; so that he would become more comfortable with human contact.

"Yes. Your mind is obviously preoccupied," he gave her a pointed look, gesturing to her hand. "Hermione, even though you are my apprentice, and my friend, you do not need to spend so much time in the lab. Go enjoy the day with your friends or with Percy."

"Thanks Sevvie," she kissed his cheek impulsively, touched by his very un-Severus like sentiments, and headed for the door.

"And don't call me Sevvie!" He reprimanded belatedly as she walked out, stunned by the kiss.

It was his first in, Gods, he almost couldn't remember. Years he knew, since his first year as a teacher anyways. The damn annual Christmas party that Albus always forced him to attend. Alcohol had been flowing, and Madam Hooch became rather tipsy and planted an inebriated smooch on his chin. He still had nightmares about it.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione took his advice and decided to go spend some time outside. She was becoming more like Severus in the sense that she was becoming rather pale from being inside so much. So she went to her room and changed out of her work robe and into some jean shorts and a burgundy halter-top. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she grabbed her favourite novel and went outside.

"She has emerged from the vapory dungeon!" Fred cried dramatically as the screen door slammed shut behind her, attracting everyone's attention.

"And doesn't she look very hot today Gred?" George put on a radio-announcer like voice.

"Yes she does Forge. That burgundy scrap of cloth looks absolutely ravishing on her," Fred joined in.

"Mione! Where are you wearing!" Ron's ears turned red at her summer attire.

"Ron, it's just clothes," Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "It's hot out here, and I need to get some sun."

"And I think she looks beautiful," Percy came up behind her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder as he hugged her from behind.

"Hey you," she turned in his arms and gave him a kiss, bring catcalls and whistles from the other guys, and protests from Ron.

"What are you up to?" He asked her.

"Just some leisure reading while I get some sun," she smiled, holding up her book.

"A Separate Peace," Percy read the title. "By John Knowles. I'll have to read it sometime."

"It's very good, my favourite."

"Even more than Hogwarts, A History?"

Percy's comment only earned him a smack on the arm with the book before he went inside to change out of his work clothes. She walked over to one of the trees and sat down, leaning back against it as she opened her book and began reading it for the umpteenth time. Percy came back outside not too much later, along with Bill and Charlie to join Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins in their quidditch playing. A minute later, the door could be heard slamming shut again, and this time Hermione looked up to see Severus with a basket for collecting some potions ingredients from the corner of the yard that he had previously claimed as his own for planting. She raised a hand in greeting, to which he nodded in return. She tried to go back to her book, but she found herself plagued with more thoughts about the two dominant men in her life; Percy and Severus.

"_Percy is so sweet, and good to me. Any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend, and he chose me! He showers me with affection and compliments, and I know he loves me. He's also not scared off by my intelligence, and he doesn't mine listening to me blather on about whatever I've been reading lately,_" Hermione mused to herself, looking up at her boyfriend. "_Not to mention he's pretty cute. Good looks aren't what are important of course, but it doesn't hurt. And I know that he respects the fact that I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about him. Although if I'm being honest with myself, I think I am falling in love with him too. Actually, I don't think, I _know_ I'm beginning to fall in love with him, as he loves me._"

"Hermione," Severus broke her thoughts. "I'll see you tonight after supper to continue the potion?"

"Sure Sev," she used a different nickname.

"Must you use a nickname?" He said, irritation mixed with amusement in his voice. "Is there something wrong with my given name?"

"Nope, but it's annoying to yell out three syllables every time I need to get your attention."

"And the four in your name are any better?" He rose an eyebrow.

"I suppose not, but if I'm going to call you Sev, then I suppose you can create a nickname for me," she tilted her head, looking up at him. "The boys call me Mione, but I don't suppose you'd care to use that?"

"Not particularly," he sneered. "It would be another thing I have in common with them. I'll call you Mya I suppose, unless you're opposed to that?"

"Mya, the eldest of the Pleiades, the group of seven stars in the constellation Taurus. The daughters of Atlas and Pleione," Hermione rattled off the bit of Greek/Roman mythology. "Do you really think I'd mind?"

"No, but I figured I'd do you the courtesy of asking, instead of just assuming you'd be all right with it," he gave her a pointed look before heading back inside.

"_And Severus.__ Gods that man is complicated beyond belief,_" Hermione went back to her musings. "_He's like a puzzle, one with quite a few pieces missing. It's like I'm beginning to see the picture, but there's still so much left to know. I can't help but want to figure him out. Not to mention, I like being his friend, as well as his apprentice. I'm learning so much! But I'm also getting to play teacher, in the sense that I'm helping him learn what it's like to have a friend, to open up, to talk, to laugh, to _live_. She found that she wanted to spend more and more time with him; she enjoyed the conversations they had, or even just the companionable silence they often shared. She knew he could always make her laugh with his caustic sarcasm and mordant humour._"

"Hey Mione, you want to join in?" Charlie called out, seeing her sitting there.

"I think I'll just keep reading, but thanks!" She called back. She watched them turn back to their game, and her eyes were immediately drawn to Percy. As she watched him, he seemed to sense that eyes were on him, and turned and sent her a smile before going back to the game. She watched a few more moments before movement in the large window caught her eye. It was Severus, no doubt refilling his coffee mug.

"_Is something wrong with me?_" she thought as a streak of happiness warmed her. "_I'm falling in love with Percy, but then there's Severus. I think I like him, and not just platonically either. I feel so guilty, like I'm betraying Percy, even though I haven't done anything, and wouldn't either. I think I need to go think some more._"

Hermione stood up and brushed off her shorts and with a wave to everyone headed back inside to her place of solace; the library. However, when she entered it, she found it wasn't empty.

"Wotcher Hermione!" Nymphadora Tonks greeted her.

"Tonks!" Hermione ran over and gave her a hug. "I thought you were busy doing Order work?"

"Ah, we finished questioning those pigs a while ago, they cracked like walnuts. So Moody-boy told me to come on home while he stayed to wait for aurors to come and collect 'em. How're things going with you? I saw the paper with the _lovely_ photos of you and Percy."

"That's something I'm having a problem with," Hermione said with a sigh, sitting down on the couch next to Tonks. "See, Percy loves me, and I'm falling in love with him."

"Well then, what's the problem?" Tonks asked confused, when Hermione didn't continue.

"I think I'm starting to like someone else," she whispered, the guilt evident in her voice.

"Hermione, love," Tonks put a hand on the younger girl's. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone else. I mean, just because you're dating someone, doesn't mean you're going to be completely immune to how other men look or make you feel. It only becomes an issue when you _act_ on those feelings, and betray your commitment to Percy. So don't worry about it too much. After all, it's probably going to disappear in a few days anyways."

And with that last comment, Tonks gave her a comforting smile before leaving. Hermione watched her go, feeling a little surprised that Tonks could be so serious about something. Mulling over what she had heard, Hermione took great comfort in the fact that what Tonks said was true, and that she wasn't crazy for feeling what she did.

A/N: Okay, that's it. Hope y'all liked it. Not much interaction, but we get into darling Mione's head a bit, and Tonks makes an appearance. As always, review if it suits your fancy.


	10. Name that chapter

Disclaimer: It's not mine, y'know the rest.

A/N: Thanks so much everyone for your response to my "poll" last chappie. Seems the general consensus is that while some of the PW/HG is cute, everyone wants it to ultimately end up SS/HG. And don't worry, Ginny WILL NOT end up with Severus. Anyways, thanks again for the input, I'll definitely keep it in mind when the end gets closer. Also, Tonks is in this chapter a bit. I see her as being kinda of a contradiction in some ways; she's the fun loving, auror who can act like a kid sometimes, but she's also got some life wisdom, from being older, and from all the things she's seen as an auror. That's how I see her anyways, and that's my explanation for last chapter, and this chapter, in regards to her actions/words. One more thing, there's a part a few paragraphs down where I describe some clothes, so if you don't like that, then skip it, although they're not that long. Now onto what you really want, the story!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Ten: 

The talk with Tonks had helped. Hermione had surprised herself that she was so open with the woman, but she had needed to talk with someone who would understand, and Tonks happened to be there. And her advice made sense. Hermione didn't know why she hadn't thought of it herself. Probably because, as Severus once said, she tended to get flustered with her emotions and forget what was logical. Right then and there though, Hermione made a promise to fully commit herself to Percy. She would, of course, continue being friends with Severus, but she wouldn't allow herself to think of him any other way than that.

"What's got you looking so serious Mione?" Ron's question startled her slightly. She looked up to see Harry and Ron standing in front of her.

"Your brother," she said teasingly, knowing he hated to think of them together like that. His reply surprised her though.

"I'm glad," he said sitting down. "I know I'm always groaning about it, but I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "He's good for you. And I think you're good for him too."

"Yeah, now we don't have to listen to him talk about work anymore!" Ron laughed.

"Not to sound completely unappreciative of how sweet you two are being, but what brought on this sentimentality?" She asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Nothing really," Harry shrugged. "We just kinda realised we haven't seen you too much recently. We've been playing a lot of quidditch with Ginny and the twins, or Bill and Charlie."

"And we miss you," Ron's ears reddened slightly. "So we thought we'd get all dressed up, and all of us would go out to dinner and then dancing or whatever it is you girls like to do. "

"If you want to, that is," Harry interjected, not knowing whether or not she'd like that idea. "I mean, Ron and I wanted to take you out alone, but Molly was quick to shoot that idea down. She only agreed if we promised to have a large group of us go, with some adults. So Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Percy, the twins, Ginny, and Luna will also be coming along. But Ron and I are gonna be your escorts."

"Oh that sounds fun!" Hermione clapped her hands. "I've been cooped up too long, so that sounds like a great idea, when are we going to leave?"

"We were planning to go in about an hour or so, is that all right?" Ron asked.

"Perfect," she said jumping up, giving each boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you two in about an hour. I've got to get ready."

"Make sure to wear clothes!" Ron called after her, but she only fluttered her fingers in response, and Ron groaned, only imagining what she would wear to annoy him.

She left the library, intent on heading to her room to get ready, but was intercepted by Ginny. She was dragged into Tonks' room where Ginny had decided the girls were going to get ready together. So with Ginny playing fashion consultant, they rummaged through their closets or transfigured things if something wasn't 'perfect' in Ginny's opinion. Tonks had several outfits that would work, sometimes needing them when undercover. The outfit Ginny picked for her consisted of a black mini-skirt. The top was a midriff baring, corset-style top, with lace straps, also in black. Black opened toed heels completed the ensemble. Tonks changed her hair to be short, spiky, and black to match the outfit, along with her eyes.

Luna was next, and she picked a much more demure outfit for going out when compared to Tonks, but wild wasn't really her style. She went with a pair of light blue capris, and a white, lacy, spaghetti strap shirt, and white platforms.

Ginny got herself dressed quickly, also in a fairly demure outfit, knowing her brothers would freak at anything else. She wore snug denim jeans paired with a sparkly gold halter-top. Matching gold strappy stilettos were her choice of shoe, complete with comfort-charm on them, courtesy of Tonks.

She spent the longest on Hermione, wanting to really shock her brothers and Harry when they saw her, not dressed like her usual conservative self. Hermione ended up wearing dark green pants that laced up the sides, revealing creamy expanses of skin between the lacings. Her shirt was a matching green halter-top that left all of her flat abs and stomach showing. Like Ginny, she also wore strappy stilettos, though hers were black.

"All right, looks good," Ginny gave her approval. "Now let's go get the boys."

They made their way downstairs to greet the guys, all of whom were properly awed by the girl's appearances. They were all dressed very similarly, in varying coloured jeans, white or black wife beaters, and button-up shirts over top of them. They all look very handsome, and Hermione knew there would be no lack of girls willing to dance.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as they were preparing to floo into muggle London.

"What?" Harry turned to her.

"I'm supposed to be working on a potion with Professor Snape tonight," Hermione explained. "And I forgot to tell him I can't."

"Have fun Hermione," his voice came from behind her, slightly strained sounding.

"Thanks Severus," she walked over to him, lowering her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, now go join your friends before they think I'm corrupting you further," he snapped, hoping she wouldn't touch him. The reason he sounded strained was because of the effect her clothing, or lack-there-of, was having on his senses.

"All right," she rolled her eyes, then put her arms around his neck giving him a hug. "When I get back, I'll stop in and say goodnight, all right?"

"If you must," he replied, tensing up.

"Come on Mione, before Ron has an apoplexy," Harry laughed, although he too was feeling a little nauseous at how comfortable she was around him.

"See you later," she gave Severus a quick wave before linking arms with Harry and Ron and flooing to the leaky cauldron.

They all stumbled out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off themselves before heading out into the cool night air. Hermione was once again immediately sandwiched between Harry and Ron as they began the short walk of a few blocks to Club Illusions, just around the corner. The boys grouped their money, not allowing any of the girls to pay, and after hands were stamped for those under 21, they headed inside. The pulsing music and bright lights overwhelmed their senses at first, but they soon adapted and made their way to a table.

The night passed in a blur of dancing and laughing. Hermione had a blast, and made sure to tell Harry and Ron that several times during the course of the evening. All the girls danced with all of the guys several times each. However, it didn't escape anyone's attention that Bill and Tonks danced closer than normal, or that they kept flirting with each other and looking at each other. Definitely some mutual attraction between those two.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?" Bill came over and asked her as a slow song came on.

"Of course!" She took his hand and let him pull her onto the dance floor.

"Having fun?" He asked, resting his hands lightly on her waist as she looped hers around his neck.

"Yeah, I needed a break," she nodded, before getting a mischievous grin on her face.

"I don't like that smile."

"Good, cause I do. Now, what's going on with you and Tonks?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly. Nothing, that's the problem. You two have some major sparks flying between yourselves. Ask her out," Hermione urged. "Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

"But she's older than me, and I don't think she really likes me. It's only because we're the two oldest here," Bill's nerves began to speak for him.

"Well once you ask her, you'll find out then, won't you?" Hermione said pointedly as the song ended, and pulled him back to their table.

"Care to dance Tonks?" Bill asked as another song came on.

"Love to!" she said in a sing-song voice, and as she stood up, Hermione took her seat between Percy and Ron.

"Oh I am good," Hermione said to herself as she watched Bill lean in towards Tonks, lips moving. A moment later, Tonks threw her arms around his neck in an exuberant hug before pulling back and kissing him within an inch of his life.

"Bill and Tonks?" Percy questioned, having also watched the scene.

"Yeah, he said he liked her, so I told him to ask her out," she leaned against him, and he set his arm around her shoulders as he scooted his chair closer to hers.

"That's my brilliant girlfriend who I love so much," Percy gave a small laugh.

"I'm not just brilliant, according to Ron I'm bloody brilliant," Hermione laughed, leaning in closer.

Percy gave a wide smile at her action. The first time he had said 'I love you' had been horrendous. Over the past couple of days, he hadn't dared to say it, not wanting a repeat of that day's episodes. However, he couldn't help but slip in things like "that's the girl I love" and "I love your smile" or any other noun. Hermione wasn't bothered by these indirect references to his affections for her. In fact, she rather liked them. First of all, his declarations made her feel like a beautiful woman, something she generally didn't feel like around all the girls from school. Secondly, they always gave her tingly, happy feelings, and further confirmed her thoughts that she was falling for him.

"All right guys," Charlie came over to them. "It's half past one, so we need to go. Mum said to be home by two a.m. sharp."

"One last dance," Hermione insisted as a slow song came on, and pulled Percy onto the dance floor.

"I feel so honored," Percy teased. "You save me the last dance."

"Well as my boyfriend, I think it's only fair that you get it when I've hardly danced with you period tonight," she smiled apologetically.

"It's no problem. They're your best friends, and I'd hardly expect you to not talk or hang out with them. Although I have to admit I do get a little jealous."

"Well you have no reason to be," Hermione took a deep breath. "Because I love you."

"I love you too," he replied automatically, then his mind registered what she had just said. "You what?"

"I love you," she said, much more shyly this time.

"Thank you," he whispered, and leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, before pulling back and just holding her tightly to him as the song finished up.

As the next one came on, the group gathered their things up and headed back to the leaky cauldron. They walked inside, and with a quick good-night to the ever-present Tom, flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Once in the living room, they had a huge group hug and exchanged pleasantries before heading off, most to bed. Although Tonks and Bill headed for the kitchen, presumably to talk some more about their new-found relationship. Hermione, intent on keeping her promised, gave Percy a quick hug and kiss goodnight, and made her way to Severus' rooms to say goodnight.

"Severus?" Hermione knocked on the door.

"Hermione," he nodded, pulling open the door, letting her come in. "I trust you had a good time?"

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed happily, falling onto one of the chairs. "It was so much fun. I really needed a break, and the chance to get out of the house."

"Yes, I can relate."

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease," Hermione sat up quickly, remembering that he wasn't allowed to leave.

"Hermione, it isn't a problem," he rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Well, I'm still sorry. And you know what?" She said, standing up and walking over to him.

"What?" he replied dryly, looking down at her.

"You don't get enough hugs," she smirked, right before throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "Because you don't know how to give one back."

"Hermione…" he said, the irritation creeping into his voice.

"Severus…" she mocked him, still not letting go. "I won't let go till you hug be back properly."

"I see no sense in hugging a person."

"There's plenty of sense. Body heat, comfort, affection, any number of reasons."

"Death by asphyxiation?" He muttered as her arms tightened in response to his tugging on them.

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?" Hermione giggled. "Unless you hug me back."

"You are in sufferable," he snarled, but lifted his arms and slowly encircled her back and waist, squeezing gently for a moment before releasing.

"See, that wasn't so hard," she released her arms and stepped back. "Good night sir."

"Good night," he replied, and closed the door behind her as she left.

He wasn't used to physical contact, especially such full-on bodily contact. At least, not for some years. Yes when he was a child, his mother occasionally would pat his head or some such gesture. It wasn't until he was in school that he began to acquaint himself with such gestures. As he grew into his long, lithe frame, he became increasingly aware of his affect on women. And he used that for all he could, engaging in a number of physical trysts with a sizable amount of willing women. And then Bellatrix came along. After her, he came to hate being touched, because everything reminded him of her. However, he suspected he would have to reacquaint himself with being touched, as Hermione was sure to keep at it.

A/N: Okay, that's it. Not so long, and I'm sorry for that, but it's got some fun parts. A little bit of Harry and Ron, because they're her friends. A cute Tonks/Bill part, because I wanted it, along with a cute little Percy/Hermione part. Also, a little bit of Severus and Hermione, although not nearly as much as some of you would like. We're going to pick things up a bit in the next couple of chapters. I want to move things back to school and all. A little preview of what's to come: a summer back-to-school bar-b-que. As always, review if you life, but as long as you enjoyed the story, I'm happy!


	11. Picnic Baskets and School Mates

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though it's fun to mess with them!

A/N: As always, thanks so much for the reviews! You guys really have no idea how much it means. Hey, guess what I found out that's randomly funny (at least to me)? Well y'all know how in wizard currency, one of the coins is a knut? Apparently, Knut is also the Scandinavian name of a prince who became ruler of Denmark, Norway, and England in the eleventh century. Kinda cool. Also, I gave Sev a middle name in this chapter, not too far down. Its meaning is from the Greek words _pluotos_, meaning "riches and wealth," and _arche_ meaning "origin or source." Anyways, without further ado, (for once) the next chapter!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Eleven: Picnic Baskets and School mates

"Sorry I'm late Sev," Hermione apologised as she rushed into the lab where he was setting up.

"It's fine Hermione," he scowled slightly at the nickname. She wouldn't stop using it, at least when it was just the two of them. He however, did not return the favour and use hers, preferring to use her full name instead.

"Everyone was talking with Molly about final plans for the picnic next week before schools starts up again," Hermione continued on as she joined him in preparing the potion ingredients.

"I see," he nodded. This was typical. He was usually silent while working unless answering her questions. Hermione would comment every now and then about what she had read, or some particularly funny event that happened among her and her friends during the course of the day.

"We're going to have them all floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and then we'll take a portkey here. And everyone we've invited said they can come, isn't that great?"

"Mm," he shrugged slightly, noncommittally. If he said yes, it would be a blatant lie as he didn't care for any of the children except for Hermione, and on occasion, Miss Weasley, who had proved to be tolerable as of late. However, he didn't want to tell Hermione the truth about how he felt about people coming as he knew _she_ was excited about it, and he didn't want to diminish her happiness.

"The people I know who are coming are Oliver Wood, Katie Wood, who was formerly Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Pavarti and Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, the Creevey brothers, Ernie MacMillian, and Justin Finch-Fletchley are also supposed to come and some friends of Bill and Charlie too, though I don't know them. And of course, Remus and Tonks will be here, and the Headmaster said he would drop by with Professor McGonagall sometime and say hello."

He nodded in reply, and they fell into a comfortable silence once again. It didn't last very long however.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen when we go back to school? And at the party?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well, we've become friends during the summer, right?'

"Yes," he said slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"And well…we've been calling each other by our first names and all. And at the picnic and back at school, do you want me to go back to treating you like my professor, or my friend? And what about calling you Severus?" She looked up at him.

"I would have you act however is most comfortable to you when we are not in the public view," he responded. "At the party, if you wish, you may continue to call me by my name. I don't think I need to warn you that your guests will wonder and question you about it. At school, it would not bode well for you to speak so informally with my in front of your peers, however when we're in the lab, you may continue to use my given name. Does that answer your question Hermione?"

"Yes Sev," she leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment as thanks, not being able to stop stirring to give him a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Severus, open up right now!" Hermione pounded on his door.

"No!"

"Fine, then I'll get Molly and she'll make you!" Hermione threatened, and a second later, she heard the click of the door being unlocked, and opened it and went in.

"You're a pain in the arse, you know that don't you?" He said in annoyance from where he was seated at his desk as he heard her come in.

"Yes, and so are you," she snapped back. "Now that we've established that, you _are_ coming to this picnic Severus Pluotarchos Snape the fourth. I'm claiming you as my escort for the evening."

"Really? And you know that you sound like my mother Hermione," He drawled before turning around to look at her.

As he took in the sight of her, he froze, and everything she was saying slowly faded away. The sight of her nearly took his breath away for some unfathomable reason. She wasn't dressed in anything as showy as that night she had gone to the club, but this had the same effect. She was dressed in a light blue, cap-sleeved shirt that was snug around her bosom, and a blue, black, white, and gray striped, A-line skirt that flowed around her knees. On her feet were black ballet-style flats. Her hair had been French-braided back from her face, and she wasn't wearing make-up as far as he could tell.

"Severus!" Her voice broke through his thoughts, and he shook his head to clear it before looking at her now concerned face. "You didn't hear a thing I said. Are you okay?"

"Yes," he swallowed hard for a moment. "I'll be out in a minute."

"No," she looked at him sternly. "I know you, and if I leave, then you'll just lock and ward the door. So you're going to go get changed into some summer clothes while I wait right here."

"Bloody tyrant," he mumbled as he turned and stalked over to his closet and grabbed some things before entering his bathroom to change.

Hermione fought back a laugh as she heard his continued grumbling from in the bathroom. A minute later he stepped out, and it was her turn to be impressed. He had changed into black slacks, and a dark blue, button-up t-shirt. Still too formal in her opinion for a summer picnic, but she was glad he was at least wearing some colour. And of course, she couldn't help but admire the fit of his pants on him. His dark looks and subtle sexuality were not lost on her, but thinking of Percy, she forced those thoughts from her mind.

"You dressed to match me, I'm flattered," she teased. "Just like a proper escort."

"It's purely coincidental that the first shirt I grabbed from the wardrobe was blue," he rolled his eyes.

"Sure Severus," she drew out her words, teasing him again. Slipping her arm through his, she began pulling him out the door. "Now come on, everyone's already here, and I'm dying to see them."

"Well you could've gone on without me," he scowled, perturbed with himself for feeling guilty that she was missing out. "I didn't ask you to name me as your escort, especially when you have a doting boyfriend who would be more than happy to fill that role."

"Oh poppycock," she shushed him. "This picnic is for our friends, and you're one of my friends, so I'm not about to let you stay cooped up in the house. And I know that you'd rather not be out here with all us kids, so I'll be nice and give you the option of sitting with Molly, Arthur and Remus while we eat. Of course, there'll be a seat for you at my table, but I warn you, I'll be surrounded by Gryffindors and there'll be nothing but quidditch or fashion talk."

"MIONE!" A screech carried across the backyard, drawing everyone's attention to Hermione and Severus who had just exited the kitchen. Hermione could see the looks of shock on her year-mate's faces as they saw her with Snape. She was also thankful to see Harry and Ron talking to them, no doubt explaining why she was willingly touching him.

"I'll see you later Severus, and try to have some fun!" She hugged his arm quickly before letting go. "Lavender, Pavarti!"

"Oh my gosh, you look fabulous Mione!" Pavarti said as Hermione met them halfway across the yard.

"Thanks, so do you guys," Hermione hugged them both. "How's your summer been?"

"Not as good as yours," Lavender giggled. "Future first lady of magic!"

"You saw that," Hermione gave a wry grin.

"Yes! You are sooooo lucky!" Pavarti squealed.

"Yeah, I mean, Percy is a total hottie!" Lavender gave a little shriek.

"Someone say my name?" Percy came over, putting an arm around Hermione.

"Yeah, we were talking about how absolutely horrid your outfit is," Hermione deadpanned. However, she couldn't hold her smile back for long. "I'm just teasing love."

"I figured," he smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss. Lavender and Pavarti gave a dreamy sigh as he pulled back. "I'll let you get back to your friends."

"Okay," Hermione smiled back. "I love you."

"Love you too," he gave her another quick kiss before moving off to where Bill, Tonks, and Charlie were laughing loudly with a group of rather tough looking individuals.

"What?" Hermione said upon seeing the two of them just looking at her.

"You two are so cute together," they said in unison.

"If you say so," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now let me go say hi to everyone else."

"Okay, we'll talk to you later," Lavender smiled before she and Pavarti went off to join Padma who was talking with one of guys in Charlie's group.

"Hey guys," Hermione said upon reaching the former Gryffindor quidditch team and friends; Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron and Lee.

"Hey Mione," Harry turned to give her a hug.

"You look nice," Ron did the same.

"Thanks," Hermione returned their hugs before turning to greet everyone else.

"Little miss bookworm's all grown up!" Oliver pushed Harry and Ron aside, and pulled her into a hug, swinging her around.

"Mister Wood, put her down immediately," Severus' voice boomed.

"Sorry Professor Snape," Oliver apologised upon setting Hermione down immediately.

"Severus," Hermione turned to glare at him, her hands on her hips. "He was just saying hello, don't be such a worry wart."

"Hrmph," he stalked off, and Hermione shook her head while laughing lightly.

"Did that freak anyone else out as much as it did me?" Lee questioned, raising his hand.

"Yeah," Oliver, Katie, Angelina and Alicia also raised their hands.

"We're used to it," Fred said by way of explanation as to why he didn't raise his hand.

"Yeah, they've become friends over the past couple of weeks," George chimed in.

"Yes, he's my friend, as well as my potion's mentor," Hermione turned back to face everyone. "I'm not insane or possessed, just looking out for him since he needs a friend. And you can ignore him, he's joined my club of over-protective friends."

"I know how that feels," Katie laughed, running a hand over her seven months pregnant belly. "Oliver won't let me do anything."

"And the guys on our quidditch team never let us out of their sight when we're touring," Angelina chimed, and Alicia nodded.

"We're not overprotective…we're just concerned friends," Lee played with words, grinning.

"Whatever," all the girls said simultaneously, right before breaking out in giggles, effectively scaring the boys.

"COME AND EAT EVERYONE!" Molly's magically magnified voice carried over the yard.

There was a rush as the twins playfully raced to get to the front of the line. However, Bill swiftly pulled out his wand and levitated them to the back of the line. Everyone grabbed a plated and utensils, and began helping themselves to the many dishes. Arthur had grilled several dozen hamburgers and hotdogs as a main course. There was also a large bowl of salad, and numerous side dishes. Everyone attending had been assigned a side dish or a dessert, so there was plenty to go around, and to keep Molly from doing all the cooking.

Severus waited till everyone else had gone through before he did. While he was spooning some sort of salad onto his plate, he found himself looking around for Hermione as the wind carried her voice to his ears. With a shock, he realized he anticipated the sound of her voice. Amidst the cacophony of the other voices in the backyard, over and above the radio music dancing on the wind, it was her soft voice he listened for. It might have been the gentle cadence of her speech that drew him to her as he was not a man used to gentle things. In fact, he often prided himself on his stern, harsh demeanor; on the hardness he had honed in body and soul from years of spying on the other deatheaters, and from the need to protect himself.

His father - sodding old bugger that he was - was directly responsible for his inner core of strength. He was hard because his father had forced him to be - with every sharp word, with every glance, with every criticism - Severus had learned that in order to survive, he had to be strong. He didn't recall his father ever speaking to anyone in a gentle tone; unlike Hermione, whose voice was almost always gentle. And even when it wasn't, it was still full of caring. She was currently sitting a few tables away, giggling softly at something one of the Weasley twins had said. He felt his lips quirk in automatic response to her obvious pleasure, before he forced his face back to neutrality. Turning precisely on his heel, his plate held stiffly in front of him, he walked to their table and tried not to notice her eyes light up when she saw him.

"Severus! Are you coming to join us?" And she smiled at him even when he only nodded his head slightly in response.

That was another thing he liked about Hermione- she didn't seem to mind his silences that made everyone else uncomfortable and nervous. Instead, she filled them up with her words and her glances, shining her light in the empty places of his soul. She made part of him long for things he'd given up on long ago, and he hated that part of himself. If he got used to it, got used to her, what would happen to him when she withdrew her warmth and left him empty and aching again? She had the ability to hurt him more than anyone else in his life, because she was someone he could care about, because she was someone he would miss. In fact, he already did care about her, as a friend. That was the extent to which he would let himself. And that made him wonder what would happen if he let her in completely. Would she see what he saw when he looked in the mirror? Would she see his emptiness? Would she see his unworthiness of a second chance? Would she see the guilt that plagued him for all he had done in his deatheater years? Or would she see a man who needed her? Would she see his heart beating tentatively with life, and recognize it for what it was worth?

Sometimes, he thought her small kindnesses alone would undo him - that all his shields and defenses would come undone and crumble into dust at her feet. Goodness knows that some already had. Each touch, each smile, each kind word; all destroyed another piece of the walls he had built up. He realized, of course, that she could be his downfall. Probably _would_ be his downfall, if he was being honest with himself. Where brute strength had never broken him, her soft voice would. And while he was hesitant to let her farther in, he was even more hesitant not to.

A/N: Okay, lots of Severus/Hermione stuff for all the SS/HG shippers. Only a little PW/HG stuff. And for the one or two people who wondered, yes, I'm a definite SS/HG shipper. I do think that PW/HG is in _some_ aspects more logical though. The age difference being the main one. However, SS/HG reigns supreme for me. I'm still not decided as to who Hermione will end up with in the end, although to be honest, it'll probably be Severus. Although not before lots of angsty back and forth on Hermione's part as she struggles. Anyways, I tried to get into Severus' head a bit so we can see his end of things. And before anyone says it's out of character for him, you've got to remember he's kept himself closed off from people. So since he's starting to open up again, he's naturally going to become attached to Hermione, as she's being his friend. Anyways, review if you like, it's cool if you don't!


	12. A Duet Well Played

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Co. blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry everyone for the late up-date, but thanks for being understanding. I was able to go home this weekend for once, and I spent time with my family and friends. Also, I had to study for three tests I had this past week (special education, biology, and sociology), and had several papers due in Art, Intro to Education, and English, so that's why it's late. Now onto what you've been so graciously waiting for, the chappie!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Twelve: A Duet Well Played

"I need a cup of coffee, do you want any?" Severus leaned in and asked her quietly after walking over to her.

"Sure, you know how I take it," she gave a slight shiver as his warm breath caressed her ear.

"Are you cold?" his questioning gaze quickly changed to one of concern. He quickly took the black sweater he had grabbed earlier in the evening and slid it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Severus," she gave him a small smile as he nodded and stood to go get their coffee.

After dinner and dessert, everyone had pretty much spread out around the backyard once more. A small wooden dance floor had been transfigured, and Lee was currently playing D.J. while the twins attempted to break-dance. That's where Hermione had been with the younger people in the group. The adults, including Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore, were seated under a large tree near the other side of the yard, away from the music, talking quietly. That was where Severus had been before he had passed her on his way to get his coffee. Tonks, Charlie, Bill, and their friends had claimed the back corner of the yard, and were playing card games.

"Okay, what is up with you calling him that?" Dean questioned as the group watched the exchange between them.

"Didn't Ron and Harry tell you already?" Hermione looked over at him, her head wrinkled slightly in exasperation.

"Well yeah, about the apprenticeship and all," Seamus spoke up now. "But why do you have to call him by his name?"

"Because we're friends, not to mention it's a lot easier than saying 'professor Snape' every time I need to call out to him."

"But he's our professor!" Justin exclaimed.

"Our potions professor," Neville gulped audibly.

"And that means that I can't be nice to him, or be his friend?" Hermione looked around at them, her lips pursed, annoyed at their childishness.

"Of course, because they're afraid that I'll corrupt you," Severus interjected silkily, handing Hermione her mug of coffee, two sugars, one cream. "And rightfully so."

"Well it's about time someone did," Fred yelled out.

"Yeah! Mione's too prim and proper!" George conceded.

"Trust me, she's anything but," Percy sat down behind her and pulled her onto his lap, sending the twins a suggestive grin.

"Oh Merlin, I _really_ didn't want to know that!" Ron looked nauseous, and the twins looked properly grossed out also.

"Oh you guys," Hermione laughed. "Percy's teasing you! Honestly, you're too gullible."

"Still, whether he's joking or not, you're like a sister, and the unwanted images that brought up practically scars me for life," Harry agreed with the guys.

"You'll live Harry," Hermione laughed, before tilting her head to the side, listening a moment. "Oh, I love this song, come dance with me Percy!"

"Anything for you love," he said getting up, and then helping her up.

"Ah, young love," Albus gave a happy sigh as he watched Hermione pull Percy onto the dance floor and begin dancing to the slow jazzy tune starting.

"Don't they make a handsome couple?" Molly looked at them adoringly, and everyone could almost see the weddings plans sprouting in her mind.

"Quite. Miss Granger has become a lovely young woman, wouldn't you agree Severus?" Minerva smiled, and Snape tilted his head slightly, in what could barely be considered a nod, not particularly liking the direction the conversation was heading.

"Come now Severus, you must have a stronger opinion then that? After all, you did take her on as an apprentice," Remus questioned him further.

"How does the fact that I took her on as an apprentice have any relevance to my opinions on her appearance?" He drawled, turning his head to look at Remus, one eyebrow raised in question.

"It doesn't, but we're curious," Albus smiled at him. "Do share your thoughts with an old man."

"Molly has heard my opinion before, that she has indeed become a lovely young woman," he rolled his eyes. "Now are you satisfied?"

"Quite," Albus' eyes twinkled as he looked over at Severus once again. "Now, I'm in the mood for some music."

"No," Severus' reply was emphatic. "I refuse to play!"

"Oh come now my boy, it'll be splendid!" Albus clapped his hands together, ignoring Severus' protests, and magnified his voice, preparing to speak, and motioned to Lee.

"Sorry everyone," Lee apologised as he stopped the music. Other's had joined Percy and Hermione dancing, and were having fun. "The Headmaster wants to say something."

"Dancing will continue shortly," his voice carried out over the yard. "However, I have asked Professor Snape to play a piece or two for us on his cello, and he has graciously agreed."

"Curse you Albus," he muttered as he slowly rose from his chair and moved to the dance floor where a chair and his cello had appeared.

Sitting down, he gave a sigh of annoyance, but took hold of the cello and got into position. Everyone's attention was captured from the first soft note that Severus played. It was a slow, sad, piece, and was utterly captivating. As he was playing, Hermione went over to Albus and whispered something in his ear to which he smiled and nodded. A moment later, a piano appeared next to Severus, and Hermione went over and seated herself gracefully, placing her hands on the keys. At the first pause Severus came too, Hermione joined in, accompanying him. Soon though, they began trading the melodic and harmonic roles back and forth, creating a haunting feel to the piece. Everyone sat quietly as the piece rose and fell, went from harsh, demanding notes, to soft, gentle ones, from melodic stanzas, to minor ones. As the last notes carried over the yard, there was nothing but silence before everyone burst out applauding, cheering, and whistling. The twins, being very over-dramatic, conjured up roses, and threw them onto the dance floor at Severus and Hermione's feet.

"Nice playing Hermione," Severus murmured to her as he held her hand while she took her curtsy and he his bow.

"You too Sev," she murmured back.

"I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised though, one with your intelligence must have also been a musical prodigy," he said silkily, sitting back down.

"And you have hands and fingers made for the cello," she replied, before launching into another piece at the request of their 'audience' in the yard.

They played two more duets together, and then a solo each before feigning tiredness at playing. Waving his hand, Albus vanquished the instruments to where they had come from. Lee started back up the music, and just about everyone headed to the dance floor, so that it no longer proved to be large enough. Charlie whipped out his wand and promptly had it stretch several more feet in each direction to accommodate everyone.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to dance with an old fool?" Albus turned to Hermione.

"I'd be delighted Headmaster," she said with a laugh, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the floor.

"I want to say thank you Miss Granger," he smiled kindly at her.

"Please Headmaster, call me Hermione," she smiled back. "And what for? I haven't done anything."

"On the contrary," his eyes twinkled. "You've given an old man hope by helping someone who I thought was almost beyond help. Just look at him; you've changed him."

Hermione knew who he was talking about, without Headmaster Dumbledore even having to say his name. As they danced, she looked over at Severus. He was sitting with Professor McGonagall, apparently listening to whatever she was talking about. Every now and then she could see the corners of his lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile. She could also see him talking back to Professor McGonagall, leaning in to better converse. In the past, he never would have done that. Not that he didn't like Minerva, but he kept himself closed off from those who would help him. Until her, that is. And she had to fight to get him to talk and somewhat open up to her.

"Now, I promised a dance to another lovely young woman," Albus smiled at her as the song ended, and shot a glance towards Severus. "And if I'm not mistaken, I see another who has yet to dance."

"Thank you Headmaster," Hermione stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the old man's wrinkled cheek.

"Call me Albus, my dear, as long as we're not in school or public," he pulled her hand through his arm as they left the dance floor and walked over to Severus and Minerva. "May I have the honor of the next dance Minerva?"

"Of course Albus," she shook her head at his fanciful way of asking, but took his hand. Hermione and Severus watched them go.

"You haven't taken a spin around yet," Hermione commented to him, holding her hand out.

"No, I haven't," he replied, looking at her hand as if it were some foreign muggle object.

"Severus, come dance with me," she rolled her eyes, fighting a smile. "And I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides, you're obligated as my potions teacher."

"Well, when you put it that way," he drawled, but gracefully rose and took her hand.

"See, this isn't so bad," she teased a smile out of him as she placed a hand on his shoulder and he gently rested his hand on her back.

"If you can ignore the fact that your friends are staring at us and the males all look as if they would like to burn my hands off," he teased back, his tone dry.

"Oh they're just continuing to be surprised with the fact that you're actually human and not the vampiric bastard they've always thought you to be," she gave him her sweetest smile as she said this.

"I suppose," he lifted an eyebrow.

They finished out the dance in silence, Severus somewhat uncomfortable with the continuous stares. He was glad to go back to his seat, and relinquish Hermione to Percy for some upbeat song by the Weird Sisters. He found himself inexplicably drawn to watching her graceful movements as she danced. So caught up in watching her, he didn't notice that he was no longer sitting alone. His eyes flickered over at the sound of the chair creaking next to him.

"Miss Weasley," he greeted, a hint of bewilderment flickering in his eyes at her appearance by him.

"Professor," she nodded, giving him a small smile. "You can call me Ginny you know, I mean, if you want to."

"I suppose," he conceded. After all, the girl was one of Hermione's best friends, and Hermione would want him to be courteous towards her.

"You like her, don't you," Ginny said after a long moment of silence, more of a statement than a question. She had been dancing with Charlie, and couldn't help but notice that Snape kept watching her.

"Who?" He tensed, and Ginny grinned, knowing she was right.

"You know who Professor," she said lazily. "You're protective of her, and you can't take your eyes off her. I don't think you even realize you're doing it half the time."

"Doing what?" He continued to feign ignorance.

"Watching Hermione you git!" she retorted before she could stop herself. "Gods, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean that!"

"It's all right Miss Weasley-" he started.

"Ginny."

"Fine, Ginny," he gave a slight chuckle, which turned into a laugh at the look of shock on her face. "I admire someone who's brave enough to insult me to my face."

"Okay," she looked slightly afraid of him, but continued speaking. "And you know you have been."

"She's my apprentice, it's my duty to watch out for her."

"Well she's my friend, and Harry and Ron's, but you don't see us staring at her all evening, do you?" She pressed on. "Whether or not you're prepared to admit it sir, you like her. I've seen my brothers crushing on girls enough to know what the signs are. Not to mention you're so obvious about it."

"Hey Ginny, come on!" Seamus yelled as a popular song came on that all the younger kids crowded onto the floor for.

"Just think about what I said Professor," Ginny lightly touched his shoulder as she stood up, before running over to join Seamus and her friends and family, leaving a contemplative man behind.

A/N: Okay, we're stepping things up a notch. Ginny's becoming more important, as you've just seen; playing the part of Severus' subconscious in a sense. Also, the whole instrument part; Hermione being so smart, I can easily see her parents getting her lessons in piano, and Severus having large hands and long fingers automatically made me think he'd be a natural at the cello. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it, especially since I took so long to get it out. Next chapter will be up Sunday (May 1) assuming school doesn't spring any surprises on me.


	13. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: These get really annoying, ya know? Anyways, y'all ought to know by now that Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling and Co. so no suing the poor college student!

A/N: Hey everyone, glad to see you don't hate me (doges flying vegetables)…uh, much that is…after taking two weeks to update! Let me just say thanks sooooo much for reviewing, it's always appreciated greatly. I'm also glad to see that everyone liked Ginny's little part. And just to comment- Severus isn't really that obvious, but Ginny's had tons of experience watching her brother's crush on girls, so she happened to see the signs he was exhibiting. Anyways, on to what y'all really want; the chappie!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Thirteen: Diagon Alley

Severus woke up with a start. Why? Well first of all, he had actually been asleep, in his bed, of his own free will. Usually he needed a potion to sleep, or he caught a few hours at his desk or in one of the armchairs near the fireplace. Secondly, someone was jumping on his bed.

"Finally, you're up!" Hermione stopped.

"What the hell are you doing bouncing on my bed at…" he looked over at his clock. "Half past seven in the morning? You're usually asleep another hour yet."

"And you've normally been up for at least two hours already," Hermione retorted, flopping down next to him on her stomach. "I did feel bad waking you since I know how little sleep you seem to get, but Molly told me to come get you. We're going to Diagon Alley today to gather our school supplies, and Molly wants you to make up a list of things you need so I can pick them up. She said something about how since I'm your apprentice, I'm keyed into your accounts?"

"That's correct," Severus nodded. "It's so that if I need you to purchase additional potions ingredients, or if you need any supplies, the bill will be charged to me. Especially since you are my apprentice, and I am in charge of adequately preparing you for Potion's Mistress qualifying exams."

"Oh, I didn't know that," she looked thoughtful as he let out a short, biting laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You actually admitted that you don't know something," he smirked at her.

"Why you…!" Hermione was flabbergasted.

She grabbed the pillow in front of her and smacked him in the face with it, much to his surprise. Hermione burst out giggling at the look of incredulity on his face, but she soon took on that same look when he returned the favor, grabbing his pillow and hitting her upside the head with it. Soon, they were involved in an all-out pillow fight.

"Ahem," someone clearing their throat finally brought them back to the real world.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione panted, trying to regain control of her breathing after laughing so hard.

"Hey Mione, Professor," Ginny nodded, looking slightly shocked at the scene she had walked in on. "Were you just having a pillow fight?"

"Yes, why? Are you surprised I have a soul?" Severus said snidely, still not sure how to act around her, especially after what she had said last night to him.

"No, just surprised you're letting me see it," she replied chirpily, setting the breakfast tray down on the desk. "Mum wanted me to bring you some food. Mione, we're leaving in a minute or two, so you better come on down."

"All right Gin, I'll be down in a just a sec," she nodded.

"Have a nice day Professor," Ginny smiled brightly at the man before leaving the room.

"I don't like her," Severus said, almost childishly.

"And why not?" Hermione looked at him, utterly confused.

"Because I don't understand her."

"Not a good enough reason," Hermione smiled at his whiny tone. "Now hurry up and write down what I need to pick up for you, and for my apprenticeship too, for that matter."

"All right, here you are," Severus held out a list a few moment later. Along with the paper, he handed her a fist-sized, square, velvet box. "And take this too."

"What is it?" she gasped as she opened the box. She took out a silver medallion about two inches across, threaded onto a long braided silver chain. It had intricate detailing on it, although Hermione wasn't sure what it said or showed exactly.

"It's yours, first and foremost," he replied, taking it from her and clasping it around her neck. "This shows that you are apprenticed to a Potions Master. This insignia is my personal crest of Mastery, and will allow you to purchase any of the ingredients I need, no questions asked. This also acts as the proof that you have unlimited access to my account at Gringotts. I am giving _you_ unlimited use of the money for whatever you like, but please don't go overboard. Also, this can not be broken or falsified in any way, and can only be taken off by me, as it is keyed to me because I am your teacher. Clear?"

"Yes Severus," Hermione rolled her eyes, then threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks, I can't wait to go spend your money!"

"Yes, I thought you might," he sneered, but Hermione could see the mirth in his eyes. "Now off with you, before Molly suspects me of bewitching you."

"I'm going," she kissed his cheek quickly, much like she would to any of her male friends, before hopping off and leaving him to eat his breakfast.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled down the hall, just as Hermione was coming into the kitchen.

"Ouch! Ron," she glared at him, looking eerily like Snape in his opinion, and he told her so.

"Don't do that!" He cried. "You look way to much like Snape, it's bloody scary! And sorry about yelling, but it's time to go. Everyone else has already flooed."

"Well then what are you still standing here for?" Hermione gave him an all-too-sweet smile, before grabbing some floo powder and stepping in, saying, "Diagon Alley."

"Careful there Mione," Harry caught her around the waist as she fell out of the grate, coughing from the soot.

"Thanks Harry," she gave him a smile as she got her footing and brushed off her robe.

"All right," Molly said a moment later after Ron appeared. "Everyone here? Good. We'll split up for now so you can get any personal items you need, and meet at Madame Malkin's in an hour to get robes. Harry, Ron, you two stick together please. Ginny, please come with me, and Hermione, I trust you'll be all right on your own?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," she nodded, giving the older woman a reassuring smile. "I'll just be in the bookstore, apothecary, and pet store."

"All right, well be sure to take care then," Molly nodded. "Now don't forget everyone, _one hour_, meet at Madame Malkin's, or so help me Merlin."

"Yes mum!" Ron was quick to assure before dragging Harry away, most likely to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Hermione watched them go, shaking her head at their excited antics. Ginny, Molly, and her all shared a smile that clearly said 'boys will be boys.' With one last promise to be careful, Hermione made her way down the street to the apothecary to gather the things on Severus' list. Walking inside, she took a deep breath, loving the rich smells that invaded her senses. Walking around, she gathered some of the pre-measured and pre-packaged ingredients on the list; crushed snake fangs, stewed horn slugs, porcupine quills, and armadillo bile, to name a few. Collecting them, she brought them up to the counter warily. The reason being that the clerk was a pimply-faced, barely graduated boy, who had been leering after her the entire time she was walking around the small store.

"Hallo thar bute-t-full," his accented voice immediately grated on her nerves. "Wot can I do fur ya?"

"I need to speak with one of the owners of the store," her words were clipped and precise, not at all portraying her feelings.

"Ah now, is tha' really nes'sary?" He gave her what she guessed was supposed to be a charming look and flirtatious smile. "Ya don wanta talk wif ol' Slug or Jigga wen ya got meh, do ya?"

"Yes, I would rather," Hermione's politeness was now sounding rather forced, even to the few other customers in the store, and one or two were wondering when she would blow up at the dumb boy.

"I don think ya really-" the boy started again, but Hermione was quick to interrupt him.

"By my right as the apprentice to the esteemed Potions Master Severus Snape, I demand an audience with Mr. Slug, or Mr. Jiggers," her tone of voice just oozed power.

"Yessum, yessum, justa minute," the now pale and trembling boy was quick to step back and straighten up. He disappeared through a door behind the counter, and in his place returned an older man. He was rather Snapish, Hermione thought, with his dark hair and suspicious eyes.

"I am Logan Jiggers, one of the proprietors of this establishment. You requested my presence Mademoiselle-?" he trailed off, looking at her.

"Hermione Granger," she supplied her name.

"Mademoiselle Granger, how may I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I need a standard measure of Antipodean Opaleye dragon eggshells, quarter inch size please," Hermione began reading off the list. "Two frozen ashwinder eggs, standard measure of Erumpent horn and Erumpent exploding fluid, and a half measure of ground Graphorn horn."

"I need a token of mastery before I may sell you such ingredients," he replied.

"All right," Hermione pulled the medallion from beneath her robes and held it out for him to examine, which he did carefully.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said straightening up as she tucked it back into her robes. "If I may beg a half hour to assemble and package the items you requested?"

"That's fine," Hermione gave him a short smile, having already expected the wait. The ingredients were rare ones, and needed to be packaged in accordance with strict specifications. That was the reason she had gone there first, so that she would be able to run her other errands before gathering the ingredients and meeting up with everyone. "I will pay for them when I pick them up in a half hour's time."

"Good day Mademoiselle Granger," he nodded her out the door.

Hermione's next stop was Flourish and Blotts. She made quick work of finding and gathering together her textbooks for the coming year, depositing them into one of the charmed boxes that followed her through the store, once she signaled the clerk that she needed it. The next twenty minutes were spent browsing, looking at the books longingly, sometimes skimming through a few pages of one or another that particularly caught her eye. She limited herself to buying only a few other books, mostly dealing with potions, before dictating the box to set itself down on the counter. She quickly charged the books to Severus' account, and had them shrunk so she could carry them around more easily in the small shoulder-bag she was carrying. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was about time to be heading back to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, just in time to meet Mr. Jiggers coming out from the back with a carefully wrapped and charmed un-botherable parcel in his gnarled hands. She paid for them quickly, and also had them shrunk so they could be put into her bag. Due to the unbotherable charm, things like shrinkage and jostling would no longer bother the individual ingredients. Her last stop before meeting back up with everyone was the Magical Menagerie.

"G'day miss," the petite blonde clerk said softly as Hermione entered. "Welcome, and if you've need of any assistance, I'll be up here."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled back, letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

Crookshanks had been killed by the deatheaters along with her parents. It seems they wanted to eliminated as much of her family as they could, her pet included. She had missed having that warm, comforting presence in her bed at night, especially when she had bouts of homesickness. Severus had encouraged her to choose another pet, and of course charge it to his account. She had decided she would too, and told him so. Looking around now though, she browsed a bit, looking at the frogs, kneazles, puffskeins, rats, a few hounds who looked to be from the same family as Fang was, and then finally, she came to the cats. There was a good deal of cages, most holding solitary cats, some with whole litters of kittens, and others with two or three. Hermione smiled as she watched the lazy and regal looking cats, but she moved on to the kittens. As her eyes skimmed over the cages, her heart melted as she watched the various kittens scamper and play with each other, or try to bite her finger when she reached one in. In one of the last cages though, she knew she had found her new pet.

"Excuse me," she said, walking back up to the counter.

"Yes?" the girl looked up.

"I would like to see a kitten please," she replied, and then followed the clerk back to the cages and pointed out the cage she needed opened.

"They're cute ones," the clerk smiled. "Brother and sister, only two months old. They were the runt of the litter, and their mother abandoned them."

"Oh you poor dears," Hermione laughed as the two kittens pushed their heads against her hand.

She had been captivated by the kittens. The female cat (the clerk pointed out which was which) was white, with a black smudge on her nose, looking as if she had rubbed her nose against some wet ink. Her brother was the exact opposite; all black, with a white smudge that made him look as if he had been sniffing flour or some such thing. Hermione didn't want two cats, only one, but she couldn't split them up. As she gently picked up the girl cat, Hermione was struck with an idea.

"I'll take them both please," Hermione smiled, picking up the black one also.

"Wonderful," the clerk led her back up to the counter and drew up the bill.

Hermione paid for the cats, and also bought a carrier for them to be transported around in. She also bought some food, collars (silver for the boy, red for the girl), and a few toys. Putting the items in her bag, after they were shrunk of course, she carefully lifted the carrier off the counter and making sure she didn't jostle them too much, headed to Madame Malkins.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione greeted as she walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mione," Harry and Ron chorused together, already on stands, having their robes fitted.

"Ooh, what'd you get Mione?" Ginny asked, seeing the carrier. She was waiting for her turn on a stand.

"Two kittens," she carefully opened the box so Ginny could see. "The white one's name is Phaedra, which is from Greek mythology and means light. The black one's name is Itzal, which is Basque for shadow. Rather fitting I thought."

"Oh they're adorable!" Ginny exclaimed, petting them gently with a finger.

"Oi Gin, Mione!" Ron's voice carried over. "Your turn."

"Watch the kittens and my things," Hermione instructed as she stepped onto the stand.

"What'll it be dears?" Madame Malkin asked, slightly weary sounding.

"Standard set of school robes please for mine," Molly instructed.

"Same for me, as well as two robes appropriate for a potion's apprentice, please," Hermione smiled.

The tape measures flit about measuring everything till Madame Malkin finally motioned for them to stop. She then began muttering spells, and pointing her wand at the standard cloth for school robes. Ginny was finished up a few minutes later, but Hermione took a bit longer. Madame Malkin sent her assistant into the back to retrieve the specific fabric for her apprentice robes. It was charmed to resist stains, minor corroding potions, as well as being fire and water resistant. The robes were also styled differently. They had fitted sleeves that came down to her wrists, snug against her skin. Also, the robes were slightly form fitting to the ground, so as to prevent them from brushing against ingredients, or disturbing cauldrons of anything.

Once again, she gleefully charged her robes to Severus' account. She was definitely enjoying this perk of being his apprentice. Everyone gathered their things together, and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Grimmauld place. Hermione immediately went to her rooms to deposit her things on her bed, before grabbing the carrier. She pulled out the collars and put them on the cats, before scooping them both up in her arms and heading back downstairs. Walking to Severus' rooms, she knocked on the door before opening it at his command. He was lying in bed, his reading glasses on, reading a potions magazine he subscribed to. Walking over, she promptly set Itzal on his chest, giggling at the look on his face.

"What on earth is that?" He stared at the cat who was wavering on unsteady legs on Severus' rumbling, moving chest.

"That, Sevvie," Hermione smiled as he glared at her for the nickname. "Is your new pet."

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked it. I thought that was a fun note to end the chapter on. Just to let you know- this will be the last update till mid-June. I have finals coming up this week, then I'm going to Ireland for three weeks on vacation, then I want a little time to re-gather myself, and write up the next chapter. So I'm sorry it'll be a while. Don't worry though, I won't leave the story unfinished! It will be completed, I promise. Now, all that's left to say is…REVIEW!


	14. Summer Lovin'

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy toying with their lives.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back in the U.S. after traveling around Ireland- where I had a blast! Oh, and for the couple of people who asked; I went for a 12 day tour with C-I-E Tours International. It cost about 3,000 give or take, including airfare. The tour includes breakfast and dinner everyday, except for one dinner in Dublin which is up to you. Lunch is also up to you. The cost also includes gratuity for the hotels, since they unload and deliver the luggage to our rooms. It also includes a number of special tours and dinner opportunities. I'm also late cause my computer mad a minor crash, so Best Buy took three weeks to get it fixed. Anyways, now onto the chappie!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Fourteen: Summer Lovin'

"What on earth is that?" He stared at the kitten who was wavering on unsteady legs on Severus' rumbling, moving chest.

"That, Sevvie," Hermione smiled as he glared at her for the nickname. "Is your new pet."

"No," his answer was short and firm, but Hermione saw him eyeing the kitten curiously.

"Yes," she replied, just as firmly. "His name is Itzal, which means shadow. He'll be your little shadow and watch out for you, especially since I won't be able to bug you to eat every meal once school starts. And besides, I got one too."

"Really?" He looked up from the kitten who was now lying on his chest, purring.

"Her name is Phaedra," she set her kitten on Severus' chest next to Itzal. "Means light. I thought their names were rather fitting for them, although of course, if you want to change his, you can."

"No, Itzal is rather…fitting…for him," Severus said haltingly. "Brother and sister I suppose?"

"Yes, and the runts of the litter, so their mum abandoned them," Hermione walked around the bed and crawled over so she could rest on her side comfortably and play with the kittens.

Hermione continued to chatter on about the kittens and what she had bought for them. She also chattered on about the rest of the things she had purchased while in Diagon Alley. Severus though, heard none of it. When Hermione had lain down on her side, he had become all too aware of her…chest… (he settled on that word, trying to stay away from anything remotely sexual) pressing against his arm. Even more when she took a deep breath. Of course, it didn't help that when she reached her arm over to pet the kittens who were both now sleeping on his chest, her cleavage was pushed up against the low neckline of her shirt. Thankfully from all his years of training, he was able to control himself, but it was a near thing.

"His name is…Itazal…you said?" He turned his head slightly to look at the woman next to him.

"Yeah, but you can change it if you like Severus," she replied. "Does…"

"Does what?"

"Does this mean you're keeping him?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure that I'll live to regret it, but I suppose so. I can't split up family now, can I?" He replied, and he felt his heart swell at the radiant smile that blossomed on her face.

"Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She would've hugged him, but the two kittens were sleeping on his chest and she didn't want to disturb them.

"Yes, yes, enough of that," he said sternly, although like usual, Hermione knew he didn't mean it. "Shouldn't you be heading down to eat lunch now?"

"Yeah, and so should you," she replied just as sternly. "I see you didn't eat hardly any of your breakfast, so you're going to come down with me. That way we can introduce the kittens to everyone."

Severus' lip sneered, as if he had smelled something foul, but knowing Hermione wouldn't take no for an answer, he acquiesced. Of course, he was finding he couldn't say no to her at all, no matter what she asked. Closing his book after taking note of the page number, he slowly sat up, one hand bracing himself, the other gently moving to grasp the kitten. Hermione had already taken Phaedra and was holding her against her shoulder, so she was able to watch him. She found herself amazed at the tenderness he showed towards the feline. She had wondered how he would react to the fact that she took it upon herself to get him a pet, knowing full well he probably didn't want one, so it was touching to see him this way. Yes, she had seen him exhibit tenderness in a way, such as when brewing a potion; everything he did was careful and precise, and in some ways, tender. Though this of course was an entirely different matter.

"Hermione?" His voice had a slight questioning ring to it, one she had never heard.

"Hmm?" She shook her head and looked at him. She had to fight back a laugh; he was standing by the bed, but the cat was still being held in his hand, his fingers wrapping around Itzal's midsection, with no other support.

"How should I hold him?" Severus was looking at the thing as if it were an alien.

"Come now Sevvie," she chided, sliding over on the bed closer to the edge. "You've seen cats before."

"Seen them, yes. Held them, no," he stated firmly.

"Well, just gather him close to your chest, using both hands. Put one under his rump, and the other you can stroke his head and back with," Hermione demonstrated with Phaedra, who immediately began purring at the petting. "He'll wiggle around till he gets comfortable."

"Oh," Severus mimicked her actions.

The cat settled for a moment, and Severus allowed a brief smile to show at his accomplishment. However, the smile disappeared a moment later as the cat began wiggling, and then extended his claws, using them to pull himself up Severus' robes to his shoulder. Almost falling down Severus' back, Itzal finally got himself turned around so he was sitting on Severus' shoulder, looking very much like a prince surveying his subjects.

"What is he doing?"

"Sitting, can't you see Sev?" Hermione laughed as she climbed off the bed and patted him mockingly on his other shoulder. "I guess he just wants to get a better perspective on things."

"Lovely," he sneered, following her out of his rooms and down the hall to the kitchen. Without even realising it, he reached a hand up every few steps to make sure the kitten was comfortable and not in danger of falling off. Severus also shortened his stride, smoothing out his gait as he walked.

"Hello love," Hermione greeted Percy with a kiss, sitting down next to him.

"Who's your friend?" He reached a finger over and lightly scratched the kitten behind her ears, much to her delight.

"This is Phaedra, from Greek mythology for light," she explained, seeing Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George's clueless expressions.

"And yours Professor?" Ginny asked Severus, surprising her brothers with her amiable tone, and the fact she was talking to him.

"Itzal," he supplied the name. Seeing blank expressions once again, he further explained, rolling his eyes. "Shadow."

"Oh, he's cute Professor, can I hold him?" Ginny asked.

"If you like," Severus nodded his consent.

"Oh he's a sweetheart!" Ginny smiled as she walked over and scooped the kitten off of Severus' shoulder.

"He's not too bad for a furball," Ron reached a hand over to pet the kitten, and was sharply bitten for his trouble. "OW!"

"Smart kitten," Severus smirked as Ron nursed his bleeding finger.

"He suits you perfectly Severus," Hermione laughed as Ginny let the kitten go onto the table, where he promptly ran back to Severus and hopped back up onto his shoulder, looking smug. "He even loathes Ron, just as you do."

"What can I say? He's a smart kitten."

"Not nice Severus," she gave him a reproving glare.

"And your point is?"

"You should be nicer to us!" Ginny chirped, a smile on her face. Her brothers turned to look at her as if she were about to be killed for her comment to Snape.

"Maybe to you Ginny," he conceded, having seen the looks on her brother's faces, and wanting to shock them further. "Therefore, would you care to assist me with a potion this afternoon as my apprentice will be otherwise occupied with her significant other?"

"Honestly Severus," Hermione laughed as he mock-glared at her. "I am entitled to a night off once in a while. Especially when my _boyfriend_ and I haven't spent hardly any time together recently."

"Yes," Percy agreed. "Between my working at the ministry, and you apprenticing to Professor Snape, it's been a while. Which is why you and I are going out later."

"Ooh, fun!" Hermione exclaimed. "When are we going, where are we going, and how should I dress?"

"We'll be going just before dinner, where is a surprise, and dress comfortably," he replied. At her look, he continued. "Casual, jeans and a shirt are fine."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Hermione pouted.

"Nope, so find something else to do till we leave," Percy laughed.

Hermione spent the next few hours doing some studying for potions, as she liked to be prepared for anything Severus threw at her. She went to the library with Phaedra tailing her, only to also see Severus there reading. She gave him a smile before she let herself become immersed in 'Hogwarts; A History' for the 79th time. A few chapters in though, she was interrupted by Percy asking if she was ready to go, Harry, Ron, and Ginny behind him to say good-bye.

"Sure, just give me five minutes to grab my shoes, and then we can head out," Hermione smiled at him, and handed her cat to Severus. "Watch her for me, thanks!"

"So where are you taking her?" Harry asked as they heard Hermione clamber upstairs.

"That's for me to know, and her to find out," Percy grinned mischievously.

"All right love, I'm ready," Hermione came back into the room wearing jeans and a pink tank-top with lace around the neck-line, and pink flip-flops on her feet.

"And you look lovely," he stood up, kissing her quickly.

"Take care of my apprentice," Severus glared at Percy, handing Phaedra over to Ginny.

"Oh don't worry Professor," Ginny gave him a knowing smirk. "I highly doubt that Percy's gonna do anything to even remotely endanger Hermione. Now come on, you said I can help you with a potion."

"I…but…" he began to protest, but was silenced by Hermione covering his mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry Sev," she kissed his cheek, causing Harry to pale, and Ron to look nauseated. "I'll be fine. I've got the medallion, we've both got our wands, and we both know how to apparate. Try to not worry. It doesn't suit you."

"As your teacher, I am responsible for your welfare," he crossed his arms. "Especially as your parents are no longer with you."

"Yes, but you can't protect me all the time," she reminded him gently. "Now, go impress Ginny with your potion brewing skills, and try and have some fun."

"Doubtful," he muttered, but stood up and nodded to Ginny to follow him as Percy and Hermione disappeared out the door, presumably to apparate away.

"She can't go with you!" Ron exclaimed, staring incredulously at his sister.

"And why not Ron?" Ginny stared him down, hands on her hips, frown on her face, looking eerily like Molly Weasley.

"Yes," Severus interjected silkily, one eyebrow raised. "Do tell Mr. Weasley."

"Never mind," he mumbled, not meeting either of their gazes. "Just don't blow yourself up Gin."

"Don't worry Ronniekins," Ginny said with a grin. "Just because I'm friends with Neville, it doesn't mean that I enjoy melting cauldrons like him."

Ginny ruffled his hair, much to his displeasure. She ducked his swatting hands with a giggle as she followed Severus down the hallway to his lab. He opened the door, allowing her to precede him in. As he made to set up for a potion, she sat herself on a stool that appeared near the table, absently scratching Phaedra behind the ears. Severus conjured up a soft cushion, and set Itzal on it, and Phaedra wiggled till Ginny let her go, before running over to join her brother. Ginny smiled at the kittens before she turned and watched him for a moment, curious.

"Are we really making a potion?"

"I am in need of more headache remedy potions," he replied, not looking up. "However, no, I don't need your help particularly for this potion. I simply wanted to further annoy your brother."

"And you did a great job," she smirked, remembering the appalled look on Ron's face.

"Thank you," he looked up and shared in her amusement before turning back to the cauldron.

"You know Severus," she started, the name slipping out. "I can call you Severus, right? Mione does."

"No."

"Okay, thanks Severus," she ignored him.

"Hermione's a bad influence on you," he grumbled.

"Nope, probably the other way around," Ginny laughed. "But as I was saying. You know, Hermione's right, you're not that bad."

"Really? And what else has my apprentice had to say about me?" Severus tried to sound nonchalant, but Ginny grinned, knowing he was curious.

"That you're a great friend, a wonderful teacher, and you've got a wicked sense of humour, even if it's mainly dry sarcasm."

"Hmm," Severus conceded with a slight nod.

Ginny saw his lips twitch into a brief smile at the compliments before he quickly schooled his features back to his usual indifference. She held back a victorious "yes!" as she saw that smile. She had been right- Severus was fond of Hermione. At the picnic, she hadn't been totally sure if he had been watching her because of his concern for his apprentice, because she was his friend, or because he wasn't sure what his feelings were for her other than the fact he felt _something_. This smile, along with the way he only let Hermione touch him, or only ate when she made him, confirmed the fact that he liked Hermione, whether or not he realised it. And from what she knew of the man in front of her, which wasn't a lot she admitted to herself, he had to know. He was the type of person who was always acutely aware of what they were feeling. Why else, she concluded, would he always be schooling his features to that of indifference if not to hide his emotions?

Now the challenge was to only make him admit those feelings, and encourage him to pursue Hermione. At that thought, Ginny felt a slight twinge of guilt inside. Hermione was dating her brother, which of course posed a problem. However, while Percy loved Hermione, and Ginny believed he did, she wasn't quite so sure of Hermione's feelings. Oh of course, Hermione _said_ she loved him, but Ginny knew that Hermione also loved Harry, and Ron, and on occasion, Fred and George, but that wasn't nearly the same thing as being _in love_ with a person. And Ginny also knew that while Percy treated Hermione like a queen, and did truly love her, he wasn't her soul mate. Ginny firmly believed that Hermione, who was relishing the attention, needed more. She was the type of person who was so in love with learning, she would need a partner who could match her in wits, and continuously challenge her. Percy was smart and could do that to an extent, but somewhere during their relationship Ginny knew they'd simply bore each other.

That's not to say it wouldn't work between them of course. After all, things can work between a number of people, but it doesn't make it the most perfect match for someone. If Hermione and Percy got married, Ginny knew they'd be happy. Percy would love her, and take care of her, and Hermione would do the same for him. They'd live happily in a house somewhere, with a couple of children filling the house with laughter and smiles. They would grow old together, content in each other's company, and live out their marriage peacefully till the day they died. Ginny wanted more for her brother and her best friend. She wanted them to have a partner who would challenge them; physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually…on all levels of life. And with each other, they couldn't. Percy was simply too absorbed in his job and being groomed to be Minister of Magic someday. He needed someone who would dote on him, be able to play politics alongside him, and be able to tolerate his tendency to be slightly snobbish. Hermione's perfect match was Severus, as far as Ginny was concerned. Severus was older and more mature, matching Hermione's personality perfectly. He had had some of the highest N. E. W. T. S. ever as Hermione had told her once, and he wouldn't coddle her. He would be able to make her feel feminine, loving and doting upon her, but at the same time, embrace her fiery independence. He would be perfect for her.

The only problem was making him see that.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Okay, how's that for the newest update after sooooo long? Hope it meets your expectations, though there's not a ton going on. Lots of Ginny's thoughts though, which was necessary to the plot in my opinion. Kinda sets up why, in time, Hermione _might_ end up with Severus. Also explains why Hermione could end up with Percy. I think I'll keep you all guessing till the end. Anyways, next chapter, I warn you all now, will have a fair amount of Percy/Hermione and their date. So stay tuned!


	15. Life's a Dance

Disclaimer: It's not mine, so don't sue me!

A/N: Hey y'all, thanks for the reviews, now without further ado (for once!), onto the next chappie!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Fifteen: Life's a Dance

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Hermione asked impatiently as Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her away from number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"No, but the longer you bother me, the harder it'll be for me to concentrate," he chided with a smile, wrapping his arms around her. "Now close your eyes and let me think."

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione gave an excited squeal when she opened her eyes a minute later.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked, somewhat shyly, seeking her approval.

"I LOVE IT!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

He had taken her to a carnival- one of her favourite things when she had been a little girl. From where they were standing, Hermione could just get a whiff of funnel cakes, cotton candy, and all the other sweets that made up the smell of a carnival. She could hear the laughter and delighted screams of the ride-goers, as well as the disappointed groans from the game players. As they walked out of the woods where they had apparated into, Hermione could better see all the various carnival rides, including her favourite, the Ferris wheel.

"Where to first?" Percy said with a smile, offering her his hand.

"Let's grab something to eat, I'm a little hungry," she laughed as her stomach rumbled audibly.

She led him towards a food stand first, and they ordered a plain funnel cake with powdered sugar to share, and a bottle of soda each. They walked through the fairway as they ate, watching some of the other carnival goers try their hand at winning a prize. They continued on till they came to the main centre of the circus which contained the majority of the rides.

"Which ride milady?" He said playfully, holding up a few tickets.

"Ferris wheel, definitely!" Hermione began walking in the direction. "Then we can get an idea of what other rides there are."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you so much for this," Hermione sighed happily, snuggling against his side as they were seated on the ride. "I needed a break."

"Has Professor Snape been working you too hard? I'll talk to him for you, if you want."

"Oh no!" Hermione was quick to jump to Severus' defense as the wheel climbed slowly, people being loaded on. "He hasn't at all. He's a wonderful teacher and friend. I only meant that I needed a break from being in the house hour upon hour. I mean, I know we're not confined there like Severus' is, and I can only imagine how he feels, but you know how the adults get. They won't officially confine us, but they encourage us to stay in."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Hermione?"

"Yes love?" Hermione replied, enjoying the view. They were currently sitting at the top.

"What are your thoughts about the future?"

"In what context?" Hermione pulled back slightly to look at him. "As in what career, where I want to live, things like that?"

"To an extent I suppose, but I guess I was thinking more about us, and _our_ future," Percy tilted his head down slightly to better look her in the eyes. "I mean, you've only got a week till school starts up again. You'll be preparing for N. E. W. T. S. while being head girl, and apprenticing to Snape all the same time."

"What are you getting at Percy?" Hermione questioned him. "Are you saying you want to break up with me?"

"NO!" he exclaimed emphatically, then gave a short laugh. "No, anything but, I promise. It's just, you'll be so busy, I wasn't sure that _you'd_ want to stay in the relationship with me. And I was going to say that I'd let you have that freedom to do as you please."

"No, I've no plans of breaking up with you yet," Hermione assured him. "It will be tough, but we can owl each other, and meet at Hogsmede on the weekends since seventh years are allowed to go every weekend if they like. We can make this work."

"Good," Percy smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Hermione shared the smile and leaned in to meet his lips. As she did, an unbidden image of Severus popped up in her mind. She gasped slightly and pulled back from Percy. Coincidentally, at the same time the image had popped up, the ride started with a jerk of their seat.

"It's okay love," Percy chuckled softly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, thinking she had been startled by the ride.

"Sorry," she gave a quick smile, before forcing herself to relax against him.

That had been decidedly unexpected she thought to herself. She shouldn't be seeing images of her teacher while kissing her boyfriend who she loved. But then again, she had just talked about Severus being cooped up in the house, and she did spend a large part of each day with him. So it was only natural really that something like that would happen at some point. She looked over at the man next to her. Short, curly, red hair, beautiful blue-gray eyes, a slightly humped nose, and a strong chin. He turned and noticed her looking at him and shared a kiss with her before she went back to her thoughts. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. He was a wonderful man, and an even better friend, and he had placed her on a pedestal. Too often she knew others saw her only as the mousy bookworm who didn't care about anything else. With him though, she felt like a queen.

After they climbed off the ferris wheel a few minutes later, they purchased a good deal more tickets, and spent the next three hours walking around and riding different rides that appealed to them. They also stopped a few times to try their hand at a game or two, but without any luck. Circling back around, they happened upon a little bandstand and dance floor that had been set up near the ferris wheel that they hadn't noticed before. The band was playing light jazz ballads, and Hermione turned to Percy who led her onto the floor without even having to ask.

"Oh look, they're shooting off fireworks," Percy pointed out a minute later, holding her close.

"Wow," Hermione smiled happily as the brightly colored fireworks exploded in the sky. It was a wonderful backdrop to the romantic scene she felt like she was starring in.

"Hermione, I'd like to give you something, but I'd also like to ask that you don't…uh, freak out…when I do," Percy moved his hands from her waist to take her hands in his.

"Sure," Hermione nodded slowly. "What is it?"

"Look up," he whispered.

Hermione did so after giving him a curious glance. Tilting her head towards the sky, she watched a group of fireworks burst in the sky, falling in a cloud of glittering sparks. Turning to look back at Percy curiously, he smiled before motioning to the sky again. The next group of fireworks that went up, exploded in a brilliant array of red letters.

"Say yes Hermione?" she read what was spelled out. Hermione turned to look back at Percy and gasped when she saw he was down on one knee.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing," he was quick to assure her. "But I would like to give you a promise ring."

"Oh Percy," she breathed out.

"It was my great-grandmothers," he said, sliding the delicate silver claddagh ring onto her left ring finger, heart-end first. "Someday, when we're both ready, and assuming everything stays the same between us, I hope to replace this with an engagement ring. So I guess what I'm really asking is if that's okay with you? That you'll wear this ring, until we both decide where we want our future together to go."

"Yes," she nodded, her face breaking out in a smile as he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

The people around them cheered as Percy picked her up and swung her around, kissing her. Giggling, she buried her head against his neck when he set her back down. She was relieved that he hadn't proposed, as she wasn't even eighteen years old yet. She loved him yes, but it was too soon to be thinking marriage. A promise ring was more like "going steady" together. And she found she couldn't help but like the idea of someday, in the future, getting engaged to Percy.

"Oh Merlin…you _do_ realise your mum is going to start planning our wedding as soon as she finds out?" Hermione burst out suddenly.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," he shot her an apologetic grin as they began walking hand-in-hand to their apparition point. "We can try and keep it quiet if you like, but mum's going to recognise the ring. She offered it to Bill and Charlie, but neither wanted it, so she passed it along to me. I'd like it of course for you to wear it, but I'll understand if you'd rather wear it on a chain or something."

"No, I'm proud to wear it," she bumped him playfully with her hip. "We just have to prepare ourselves for your mum, and your brothers, and Harry."

"That's what scares me. Harry and Ron, and all of my brothers to an extent, are protective of you. They haven't threatened me about what they'll do if I break your heart," he grinned. "But I don't think they realised just how serious we've been getting…Oh no."

"What?"

"Sooner or later I'm going to have to talk with Professor Snape," Percy looked pale at the thought.

"Probably, since he's become rather protective of me since we've become friends. But don't worry; I'll talk to him first. And since he knows I love you, he won't hurt you…at least not too badly," she grinned evilly.

"Great," his sarcasm was evident.

"He's only going to grill you about your intentions and the like. You shouldn't be so worried about it. After all, you two have something in common."

"And what's that?"

"You both have my best interests at heart," she smiled, and tugged on his arm to bring his cheek down to her level to kiss before they disapparated home.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Oh thank Merlin you're home!" Ginny exclaimed worriedly as Percy and Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Why, what's wrong?" Hermione grew concerned as she took note of Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sitting tensely around the kitchen table. Ginny was holding Itzal, while Phaedra was snuggling against Charlie.

"Snape's gone bloody mad!" Ron yelled.

"Explain that statement Ron," Percy looked at him quizzically while Hermione glared at him for his lack of respect.

"Snape…has…gone…bloody…mad!" Ron repeated slowly, jabbing his finger in the air for extra emphasis.

"Earlier, I was watching the kittens while he worked on a potion," Ginny began to explain. "He asked me to fetch some more parchment for him to continue his notes on, and I went to grab some out of his desk. The drawer I opened though had a picture of some lady in it, and what looked like a jewellery box. I asked him what they were, and when he saw what I was holding up, he just froze before he began yelling at me to get out!"

"He's been in there for almost two hours now, doing only Merlin knows what. We've just heard lots of noise and crashes, and we've tried to get in," Bill motioned to himself and Charlie. "But he's got it so heavily warded that we can't do a thing."

"And let me guess, you two didn't think to call your mum or Dumbledore? Or some other Order member?"

"No," Charlie gave her a sheepish grin. "Besides, you're the only one who could really help anyways."

"Hardly, but wait here, and Ginny, make up some tea please," Hermione instructed, before turning and walking to Severus' rooms and placing her hand on the door which allowed her automatic entrance.

As she took in the scene before her, she felt her heart twinge in sadness. He was sitting in front of his fireplace, flames blazing, even in the summer heat. In his hand was a cracked whiskey decanter, slowly dripping onto his usually immaculate robes with each large sip he took. Surrounding him, the once-neat room had been reduced to cracked phials, splintered furniture, and torn parchment. Walking closer, she saw a picture frame sitting on a small table in front of him, a small jewellery box open next to it.

"You shouldn't be drinking," she said softly, sinking down onto her knees next to his chair. "Alcohol can have nasty side-effects when consumed after being exposed to the armadillo bile fumes."

"I probably shouldn't do a lot of things that I do, or that I did, or that I will do," he replied morosely.

"So does everyone," she replied, gently taking the glass from his hand and setting it down on the ground.

"Is that supposed to be comforting, because if it is, you're terrible," he sneered.

"No, but it's the truth, and that in itself should give some measure of comfort."

"Why?"

"Because," Hermione replied, a hint of a smile in her voice. "There is nothing so powerful as the truth. It has the power to break you, or to free you. I don't know what demons from your past are now invading your present, but I'll be here when you want to talk. When you want to begin to free your mind, if only a little bit."

He sat there for a while longer, staring rather dumbly at her as she moved through the room, using her wand to clean up his mess. As he had struggled within himself prior to each time he shared something with her, he struggled now. She deserved to know why he kept going into these moods, or rage in tonight's case. He owed it to her for all she did for him each time he did. And he found himself feeling immensely relieved at the thought of telling her.

OooOooOooO

A/N: Okay, that's it for the chappie. A little bit of Severus/Hermione to appease those shippers. Though again, I did warn you last chappie this would be mainly Percy/Hermione. Very cute between them, if I care to toot my own horn lol. I'm sure some of you will probably scream in your reviews at me for the promise ring, but it's all part of my plan. So love it, hate, like it, or flame it, leave a review if you're so inclined.


	16. Talk is Cheap

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just wish it were!

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I just finished Harry Potter 6 (so as of now, my story is AU. Though it was a bit already, but yeah, whatever), and there's no spoilers. Anyways, thanks for waiting patiently. My summer job doesn't allow me much time to write. So without further ado, onto the story!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Sixteen: Talk is Cheap Except When a Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

"Hello Professor," Ginny greeted hesitantly as Severus walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow in question as he paused. All of her brothers had sat up straight in their chairs, looking warily at him. He had to fight back a laugh when they paled as he glared at all of them.

"Ignore them" she started again, standing up and walking over to him. "Are you okay Sir? I'm sorry about earlier."

"I am fine Ginny, and there is no need to apologise," he said stiffly, well aware of the smirks beginning to appear on her brother's faces at his rather submissive behavior. "I was…out of line…with my behavior. Please accept my apology."

"No apology needed Severus," Ginny smiled before giving him a hug, not that he returned it, still not accustomed to it. He cackled gleefully to himself as her brother's smirks disappeared.

"All right then." It was his turn to smirk as her brothers all paled once more. "Where did Hermione go?"

"I think she's out back in the swing."

"Thank you," he replied sincerely, and left through the backdoor with a slam.

"Well, I see you're in a better mood," Hermione greeted him as he hesitantly walked down to the swing that was hanging from a thick tree branch. "Are you sober Severus, otherwise you can just turn around and walk right back inside. I refuse to talk with an angry dipsomaniac, is that clear?"

"And Minerva wonders why I never dated again," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Hermione," he replied hastily, sitting down next to her. "I cast a sobering charm before I came out. I…I think, that I'm ready to…talk."

"All right then," she nodded. "Start whenever, and wherever, is easiest for you. We have the entire night if you need it."

They sat there in silence for nearly twenty minutes before Severus handed her the small photo frame he had been staring at in his room. Hermione didn't need to ask who it was as she easily recognised a young Bellatrix Black.

"I had known her since I she was born; I was a few months older. Our parents arranged a betrothal for the two of us when we she was but a few days old. So both of us grew up understanding that we would wed once we graduated school. We weren't particularly close to each other, nor did we make a point to get to know each other. What was the point? We figured we would have the entirety of our married lives to become acquainted. However, around the beginning of our sixth year, we were paired up for a year-long potions project," Severus paused briefly, carefully examining the ground between his feet. "So of course we had to see each other rather frequently. During that time, I thought we became friends, and maybe a part of her truly meant it. We continued to spend more time together over the summer, and again when school started. I had…rather strong feelings for her, that blinded me to what was really going on. She was seeing Rudolphus Lestrange on the sly, using school tutoring as a guise, which wasn't too far as she was an exemplary student and he wasn't. On Christmas day, I gave her this," he said, handing over the jewellery box that contained a rather stellar marquise diamond solitaire ring. "Along with telling her that I loved her. And what did she do? She laughed!"

"Oh Severus," Hermione breathed softly, feeling the pain and anger rolling off his tense, taught frame in waves.

"She told me I was a fool to have ever thought she might return my feelings. I stupidly brought up the fact that we were betrothed, and she pulled out a contract. Turns out she had already become engaged to Rudolphus, and wanted out of our betrothal. All she needed was my signature saying that I released her from all marital and betrothal obligations. So I signed it. It was the hardest thing I ever did, and the last this I wanted to do. I wanted, so _terribly_, not to sign it. But I knew…I knew that if I forced her, she would never love me. At least by letting her go, I knew she was happy, for a time anyways."

"Severus-" Hermione was cut off by Severus.

"If you dare to tell anyone, I swear," he jumped up from the swing, whirling around to face her.

"Severus!" It was her turn to interrupt him. "You don't need to put those walls back up, for Merlin's sake! I am your friend, and now your confidante, and you know by now that I will not betray you! I won't break your trust or faith in me. I haven't in the past weeks, and I promise I won't. Not now, and not ever."

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he ran a hand over his face, seemingly exhausted. With another heavy sigh, he sat back down, suddenly looking much older than his forty-two years. "I know…and I'm sorry. It's just so bloody difficult for me…"

"To trust someone again?" she finished for him. "I know. It can be tough, but doesn't that make it all the more worth it in the end? I mean, isn't it nice to have that degree of trust and familiarity with a person? I know you're not used to it, but it is nice. I have that with Harry, Ron, and Percy, and you too I like to think. I mean, if I can't trust you as my friend and teacher, than who can I trust?"

"Percy," he scoffed, ruining the potentially sappy moment; very much like the kinds he tried to avoid. "He's entirely too wrong for you. Proposing already. Where's his sense of decency?"

"Proposing?" she gave him a befuddled look. "He hasn't proposed."

"Then what's this ring doing on your finger?" He reached over and took her left hand in his, lifting it so as to better examine the silver ring. "And a very significant finger, I might add."

"Why, jealous?" She teased, squeezing his hand before letting her hand fall to her lap. "It's a promise ring you goose. In time, if we both feel the same about each other, and if we're ready, he wants to replace it with an engagement ring. So don't worry, you've got your potions apprentice for a while longer yet."

"Good," he nodded, satisfied. "Because I'm getting rather used to having you around."

"You're not getting sentimental on me, are you Sev?" she smiled up at him.

"As your friend, I think I have a right to," he smiled back. Hesitantly, almost as if afraid, he raised his hands to gently cup her face in his hands. Hermione froze as his hands cupped her cheeks. Normally she was the one initiating contact. He hardly ever did, and never anything as intimate feeling as this. She held her breath as he gently tilted her head down slightly before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for listening," he whispered, then pulled back abruptly and stood, and headed inside.

OooOooOooO

A/N: Okay, it's short I know, and I'm sorry, but I've been dealing with a family emergency combined with moving in to my dorm and starting college classes, so it's been tough. And because I wanted to get _something_ up, that's why it's short. But it's got a cute Severus/Hermione part to tide you over. Next chappie they'll be going back to Hogwarts. Thanks for sticking with me!


	17. Moving Home AKA Chapter 17

Disclaimer: It's not mine, so no, I can't give anyone to you for doing a great job on your test at school.

A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for being so understanding. And to address a couple of reviews- I meant to write Severus' age as 42, not 52. I didn't even realise I had till I read some reviews talking about his age. So know that he's 42. I've also gone back and fixed that, or it should be. This chappie is dedicated to **Solaris-Snape**- Congrats! Do you know if it's a boy or girl? **Also, I would like to extend my sincerest condolences and sympathy to those suffering from Katrina. I've given 500$ to help victims of its devastation- and wish I could afford to give more. I encourage everyone else to give too, whatever they can. **Now, onto the chappie!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Seventeen: Moving Home

"I can't believe you have to go back already," Percy sighed, rubbing his thumb over the ring on Hermione's finger. They had been successful in not alerting the other family members about the latest development in their relationship. Not that either was ashamed of course, but Hermione and Percy were both hoping to escape Molly's wedding planning, especially seeing as there wasn't one quite in sight.

"I know. For once, I wish the summer didn't have to end. Usually I'm dying to get back to school," Hermione mused, and Percy couldn't hold back a laugh. "I mean, between spending time with you and Severus, it's been fun. I've learned so much from him, and I guess I'm afraid that'll all change once we're back at Hogwarts."

"Well, you'll be his apprentice, so you'll still plenty of time with him. And as his apprentice, won't you be able to sit with him at meals, if you choose?"

"Well, yes, but still, you know it's not the same."

"I know, if I'm being honest, I feel the same way," Percy leaned in and kissed her temple with a sigh. "I am going to miss you love."

"I'm going to miss you too," she tilted her head up for a kiss.

He obliged her, and pulled back with a smile. She settled more comfortably into his arms on the blanket they were sitting on. The Weasleys, Harry, Severus, Remus, and Tonks were spending the last night of summer having a picnic, and then a fireworks celebration. Currently, Percy was sitting with his back against a tree, Hermione in between his legs. He lifted her chin with a finger and leaned in to kiss her once more. One kiss turned into two, and two turned into three. Before long, neither of them was really paying attention to what was going on around them.

"Oi! Stop making out, please, I'm gonna lose my appetite!" Ron's voice finally broke through to them. They looked up to see everyone staring at them, most with amused grins.

"And that would be such a horrible thing, huh bro?" Ginny teased, patting Ron's stomach, which really didn't have any fat on it.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," he said defensively, taking a seat at the table.

"How about a hand Hermione?" Bill walked closer and reached a hand down to her.

"Thanks Bill," she smiled, unthinkingly lifting her left hand so he could pull her to her feet.

"Oh my god, you're engaged!" He yelled out, seeing the ring. Percy quickly stood up and braced himself for the onslaught about to come.

"What? My baby's engaged!" Molly rushed over, along with everyone else.

"No, we just-" Hermione tried to explain, but Molly grabbed her left hand.

"Oh Percy," she squealed, clapping her hands together after dropping Hermione's. "You gave her Grandma Lydia's claddagh ring!"

"Well yes," he acknowledged, but of course was cut off. Hermione couldn't help but groan at all the ruckus, and buried her head into Percy's chest.

"I so call maid of honor!" Ginny yelled.

"I get best man!" Fred and George shouted simultaneously, then promptly got into a shoving match over who would get to.

"SILENCIO!" Severus yelled, seeing the pleading look in Hermione's eyes. Everyone turned to face him. "I'd apologise, but I can't say that I'd mean. You did after all, deserve it. I'll allow Hermione and Mister Weasley to explain, and then if I'm feeling charitable, I'll undo the silencio. Hermione?"

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully at him.

"All right, first things first- _we…are…not…engaged_!" Percy stressed each word.

"It's a promise ring," Hermione began to explain. "Someday, if Percy and I are still together, and if we are both ready, this will be replaced with an engagement ring. And assuming that happens, then yes you can be my maid of honor Ginny."

"And I'll ask Charlie to be my best man when and if it happens," Percy told the twins who immediately looked as if their owl just died. "And we're not even going to think about anything else as we're not engaged, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. Molly still looked thrilled though, happy that one of her 'babies' was 'almost engaged' at any rate.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, let's eat," Hermione moved to sit down. A tap on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Tonks gesture at her mouth. "Severus."

"Hmm?" He looked over at her, having just taken a seat at the end of one side of the table.

"I think they'd like to talk again," she stated, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, I suppose, if I must," he pointed his wand at Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Ginny, muttering the counter-charm. "There."

"And Fred, George, Ron, and Harry?"

"Must I? It's so much more pleasant when they're like this."

"I know, but just think of all the pranks they'll play if you don't. And I'll help them too."

"Damn you," he cursed at her, but with no malice.

"Severus!" Molly admonished, but she was smiling, still happy over the non-engagement.

"Don't be harsh Mum," Charlie grinned. "It's true, she's becoming entirely too Slytherin."

"_Severus_," Hermione stared at him pointedly. "Undo the spell now please, or I'll hex you?"

"Hmm, what hex?" He asked, mildly curious, but when she only further glared at him, he sighed and undid the 'silencio' on the four boys.

"Thank you," she gave him a sickly sweet smile before they all sat down to eat dinner.

"Now, listen up everyone!" Arthur called over the din. "The ministry is being kind enough to send over a car tomorrow morning. You three will be ready at precisely nine o'clock, is that understood?"

"Three of us?" Ron said through a mouthful of stew.

"Chew first, then speak," Ginny smacked him upside the head.

"And yes, just you, Harry, and Ginny will be taking the train," Hermione answered. "I'll be leaving tonight with Severus, so I can get set up in my quarters, and my part of the lab."

"Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, his lip curled in a sneer, effectively silencing any questions or objections Ron might've had. "Good. I'm glad to see you've finally learnt something from all your schooling."

"Severus, really," Molly scoffed, but as before, she was so thrilled with the non-engagement, her scolding held no real emotion.

"Yes, really," he retorted under his breath, allowing only Ginny and Hermione to hear him, who both fought a smile.

The rest of dinner went without any further complications. Well…Fred and George did slip a canary cream into Harry's dessert, but things like that were typical in the Weasley home. Hermione and Severus excused themselves not to long after to carefully pack up some potion's supplies. There were a few that didn't travel well, and it was best to wait till the last minute possible. That finished, Hermione left for her room where Percy was waiting to say good-bye in private.

"I love you," were the words that greeted her as she walked into her room.

"I love you too," she walked over and let him encase her in his arms.

"I really wish the summer wasn't over already. I can't see you everyday anymore."

"Well, you'll get to see me every Saturday at Hogsmede, and during the week if you feel the need to, you can send me flowers and chocolates and love letters," she teased, kissing him gently.

"Oh I know, and believe me, I will," he teased back. "One flower every day."

A knock on the door turned their attention away from each other. "Are you ready to leave Hermione?" Severus poked in his head in, Itzal in his arms.

"Yes Severus. I'll be down in a minute."

"All right, make it a quick minute," he nodded, closing the door.

"We'd better head down. You don't want the family teasing us any worse for being up here…alone…" Percy tried to give a suggestive smile, but it came out more comical looking than anything else.

Hermione gathered together the few things she'd be carrying with her; namely a box with all her shrunk belongings, a basket that Phaedra was currently napping in, and her wand. Heading downstairs, she was happy to see Severus had already left as she didn't want to keep him waiting any longer. Hugs were given all around, even from Harry and Ron. Hermione couldn't help laughing at that, as she would be seeing them the following evening. So with one last kiss to Percy which brought a round of catcalls from his brothers, she flooed to Hogwarts.

"Careful," Severus caught her by arms as she fell out of the grate in the Slytherin common room. As he helped her regain her footing, he was acutely aware of how close she was to him- he could smell her rose scented shampoo. Fighting the urge to back away quickly, he schooled his features into his usual sneer.

"I hate flooing," she smiled her thanks up at him, apparently not affect by their closeness as he was. "Back to that now, are we?"

"What?"

"Your _I__ hate children and teaching, and any mix of the two_ sneer," she reached a finger up and traced his lips as she said this before turning around to survey where she was. "So where are my quarters?"

He stood still, shocked by the gesture, his skin tingling where she had touched, before answering. "Your quarters are right next to my personal lab, which is next to my quarters. I'm adjoined to the Slytherin common room. I'm afraid you'll have to live in a rather close proximity to them. And as my assistant, if I'm not around when a problem arises, you'll be expected to attend to it, unless it's of a rather serious nature."

"Well that's going to take some getting used to. As head girl I don't particularly mind, but I doubt they'll be very pleased to know that I'm, in essence, their assistant Head of House," she commented dryly.

"Yes well, remember, if they give you any trouble, you'll be allowed to assign them detention or deduct points. Though I would implore you to remember that you attract more flies with honey than vinegar," he reminded her as he led her out of the common room and down the hall to where a tapestry of a snake entwined in a tree was hanging. "This is the entrance to my quarters. Should you need to access them, the password is 'Dum spiro spero' and I trust you'll keep that to yourself."

"Of course."

"And this is the entryway to your quarters," he announced as they stopped in front of a portrait of a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon who was currently slumbering for the moment. "Zu!"

"Uh, is it really such a good idea to wake him?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Well, normally I'd say no, but he needs to know who will be living here. You have to remember the last person to stay here was me, and that was a little over two decades ago. Now ZU, WAKE UP!"

Severus' raised voice did it that time. The dragon slowly lifted it's head, opening it's eyes to reveal deep, blood-red eyes that seemed to bore into Hermione's soul. She couldn't help but shiver as he continued to gaze at her.

"Zu, this is Hermione Granger, your new mistress, and my apprentice. You will treat her with the respect she requires, and nothing less. Her password will be…?" Severus looked to Hermione.

"Mythology."

"Mythology," Severus repeated. The dragon Zu rose to it's feet, stretched it's wings out, then lowered his long neck and head in what might be considered a bow. Not quite sure what to do, Hermione gave a short curtsy back. Upon rising, she could've sworn the dragon winked at her before swinging open.

Hermione entered the room and couldn't hold back a small gasp of wonder. She was in a fair sized octagonally-shaped room. Across from her was a fireplace, burning cheerfully, with a cushy looking couch, and set of armchairs framing it. To her right was a door that Hermione presumed led to her bedchamber and bathroom, and to her left was another door that Hermione presumed led to the potion's lab. The four alternate walls held floor to ceiling bookcases that were completely filled, save for a few shelves for her to put her books on.

"Do you like it?" Severus asked, his voice only betraying a hint of his nervousness. "I made duplicates of a fair number of my books that I thought you might enjoy or find useful, as well as some of the books that Madame Pince said you check out frequently.

"Oh it's wonderful!" She managed to reply, still staring in wonder around the room.

"Well I'm glad you like it," he replied, pleased by her response. "I'll leave you to get settled in. Come through the lab to my quarters tomorrow at five o'clock and we'll head up to the welcoming feast."

Hermione didn't answer as she was enthralled with looking over the bookcases and examining the titles, which were conveniently organised by subject, and alphabetically within each subject. Taking her eyes away from the books, she decided it was best to explore the rest of her quarters. She poked her head into the lab and nodded with satisfaction. It was brightly lit thanks to magical windows, and had work areas. There were also three doors that Hermione was sure led to a supply closet, a materials closet, and Severus' quarters. Closing the lab-room door, she gathered her things up from where she had set them on the floor near the main door, and entered her bedroom.

She was once again very pleasantly surprised. The room she was standing in was large and airy, once again helped by two magical windows on the far wall. In between the windows was a desk with all manner of cubbyholes and drawers. To her left was a queen sized, canopy bed, made up with light purple and white checked linens, and various pillows in shades of white and purple. Heavy dark purple curtains were tied back to the posts, and she knew she would appreciate the warmth they would hold in on cold winter nights. The wall to her right had a fair-sized armoire, with an old-fashioned full-length mirror in the corner next to it. Looking back around, she noticed a door to the left of her bed, and correctly assumed it led to her bathroom.

The bathroom was large and decorated in warm yellow tones. The tub was a deep-set, Jacuzzi style one, and to its left, was a fair-sized shower. There was a vanity also, with an oval mirror set on it, with bright lights illuminating it.

Moving back into her bedroom, Hermione quickly enlarged all her things, and used a few choice spells to send them to their place. Throwing her shoes in front of the armoire that now held all her clothes and robes, she grabbed a pair of pyjammas, changed into them, threw her hair into a ponytail, and climbed into bed for a long night's sleep. So tired was she, she barely noticed when Phaedra settled herself on the pillow next to hers.

She woke up the next morning only to realise that it was in fact, almost afternoon. After taking a quick shower and braiding her hair, she pulled on some black slacks and a white sweater as it was rather chilly in the castle, regardless of the season. She left her quarters for the kitchen, and was promptly greeted by Dobby who was quick to bring her some toast and juice. Meandering back, she spent the rest of the afternoon organising her desk, her books, and reading over some of her class books. At precisely five minutes to five, she pulled on her low-heeled black boots, and made her way into the lab. Once inside, she saw that the three doors were labeled, and knocked on the one that was labeled _Potions Master_ and heard him call out for her to enter.

"Ready to go?" She asked, looking around what appeared to be his study. There were several bookcases, a fireplace, and a desk that was currently covered with papers.

"Yes, but first come with me," he directed, and led her into the main sitting room of his quarters where there were a couple arm chairs and a couch, much like in her quarters. On one of the chairs there was a large white box tied with a dark red bow, to which he gestured to. "This is for you."

"Severus," Hermione looked up at him curiously. "What'd you get me?"

"Well I gather you'd have to open it to find out now, wouldn't you?"

"Oh stuff it," she retorted, but turned to the box and happily began to open. She pulled the lid off to see a pile of silky dark green velvet. She pulled it out to reveal a hand-made robe. "Oh it's beautiful!"

"I had two reasons really for purchasing it for you. The first, I thought you deserved an elaborate robe appropriate for most potions functions and the like. The second, as an integral member of the Slytherin family, whether you like it or not, expensive clothing will go a fair distance in helping to win over some of the house members," he said with a wry grin.

"They hate me because of my blood, but they'll at least respect me if I wear expensive clothes?" Hermione said in disgust, pulling the robe on.

The dark emerald green robe flowed around her, and she now knew how Severus managed to achieve that cape-like look. The long sleeves hugged her arms, and tapered to a point at her wrists so as not to interfere with stirring or anything. On the upper left chest was the Slytherin crest, and below it in silver embroidery, his crest of mastery. Just below her breast line was a silver clasp to keep the robe closed, of course, in the shape of a serpent.

"Well, do I look presentable?" She asked, spinning around, enjoying the way the fabric swirled with her.

"Quite," he nodded, but a hint of a smile graced his features. "Very Slytherin."

"I know!" Hermione groaned, lacing her arm through his as they left his quarters and started for the great hall. "I am going to be left with absolutely no friends because of this! I'm sincerely questioning my sanity and wondering what happened to my Gryffindor pride."

"Ha ha, Hermione, very funny," he rolled his eyes, and they finished walking up to the Great Hall in silence.

"Miss Granger!" She was greeted by Professor McGonagall as she and Severus entered the hall. "Wonderful to see you, but I'm afraid I can't talk. Students have just arrived at Hogsmede, and I need to retrieve the Sorting hat."

"Of course Professor, we'll talk during supper," Hermione returned the hug before joining Severus who had already sat down.

"Are you ready to make your debut as the evil greasy git's apprentice, and betrayer of all things Gryffindor?" Severus questioned as they heard the main castle doors open.

"I guess I have to be, don't I?" Was her response as she sat back and prepared for, as he entitled it, her debut.

OooOooOooO

A/N: Okay, that's it. Hope you liked it. It was fun for me, just cause of the wide variety of stuff going on. Next chapter we'll see what happens when all the students realise what Hermione's become (i.e. Snape's apprentice), and what happens when a lion enters the snake den. Oooh, so dramatic, lol. Reviews are appreciated, but not needed if you don't want to!


	18. Lion in the Snake's Den

Disclaimer: They're not mine, blah-blah-blah.

A/N: Well, we're back at Hogwarts finally. A long time in coming I suppose, but if you read TTSR than you know I like to do things deliberately…deliberately slow and drawn out…Mwa ha ha! Okay, enough creepy, evil, Slytherin-like cackling. And yes, I think this chapter will be a favorite for many of you. No Percy, lots of Snape/Slytherin, and of course the always interesting Draco Malfoy. We'll see how Hermione deals with him and the Slytherins in general. Now, on to the good stuff!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Eighteen: Lion in the Snake's Den

"Welcome back students, staff, ghosts, and friends," Professor Dumbledore stood, getting everyone's attention. "Before we partake in the undoubtedly wonderful welcome feast, I believe we have some new students to be sorted first."

At his words, everyone's attention turned to the main doors where Professor McGonagall was leading in a group of tiny-looking first years. Looking over them Hermione felt a tingle of nostalgia wash over her as she remembered her first year. Looking over her fellow classmates sitting down below, she reminisced about her previous six years, and became caught up in memories. She only caught the end of the sorting as Zephyr, Akhnaton became a Ravenclaw, when Phaedra and Itzal jumped into her lap.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now, for a few start of term notices as always," Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly as he looked over the student body. "First of all, the forbidden forest is exactly as its name suggests; forbidden. Secondly, please welcome back Professor Lupin, who has kindly agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again."

He paused as Lupin took a moment to stand and wave, while cheers sprang up for him, especially from Gryffindor table. Smiling indulgently, he allowed it to continue for a few more moments before raising his hands for silence once more.

"Yes, thank you. Also, Professor Snape has taken on an apprentice this year, so Miss Hermione Granger will be training as a Potions Mistress, as well as serving as Slytherin Head of House ad litem and head girl," Albus paused while Severus subtly nudged Hermione to stand, which she did after passing him the kittens. "And Blaise Zabini will be this year's Head Boy. Now with that being said, tuck in!"

"So what's it look like?" Hermione asked Severus quietly as she began helping herself to the various food dishes, Phaedra reaching a paw up every now and then to scoop up a bit of something to try.

"Well, understandably, your friends looked shocked about the _ad litem_ bit, but I suppose you forgot to mention that to them?"

"Only because you forgot to mention it to me," she retorted with a glare of annoyance.

"So I did," he smirked. "The Ravenclaws for the most part seem indifferent, though a few are glaring at you, no doubt because I've taken you as an apprentice- the first I've had. The Hufflepuffs seem scared for you, as if I'll try to corrupt you-"

"Well won't you?"

"Hopefully I already have," he smirked back at her.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And the Slytherins? What do their reactions seem to be like?" Hermione asked, not quite successful at keeping a tremor of anxiety out of her voice.

"First of all, never show any weakness around them. They will pounce on it and tear you down. Always show cool and calm indifference, or superiority towards them. That is the only way to command their respect. Yes, respect, even though you're a muggleborn. Right now they're curious, and re-evaluating their opinion of you, if only a bit. They're most likely thinking that there must be something extraordinary about you if I've chosen you as my apprentice. So when you lead them down to their common room-"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you need to learn to deal with them in my absence, should I have other obligations, such as tonight. I have a detention to serve," he said pointedly. "And besides, they also need a chance to test you, so to speak. Don't back down, don't show fear, and keep the upper hand. Don't worry, I have the utmost faith that you will handle them competently."

"Thanks," she gave him a smile, squeezing him hand quickly under the table before turning back to finish her supper.

"All right, go ahead and lead them down to the common room," Severus nudged her as the other houses prefects began to lead their houses out. "First year girls will be the first doors on the right, and first year boys will be the first on the left. The password is Basilisk Egg."

"I can do this," she reassured herself.

"Yes you can, now go," he stood up and helped pull her chair out as she stood, inconspicuously squeezing her hand in support before stalking out of the great hall with Itzal on his shoulder, scaring the last of the Hufflepuffs who were filing out of the room.

Smoothing her hands over the front of her robe, she steeled herself and walked down to the end of the Slytherin table, the occupants of which were watching her carefully. She stood there for a moment, looking up the length of the table, and then down the other side, steadily meeting each student's gaze. Some were indifferent, some were suspicious, and some were disgusted.

"If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your common room now," Hermione projected her voice to carry to the students at the end of the table.

Without waiting for any questions, and without further comment, she turned around and began a steady walk out of the great hall, Phaedra following her. She didn't bother to look back, instead trusting that they would follow her down to the dungeons. She was right. As she walked away, she heard the scraping of the wood benches on the stone floor. She smiled to herself. They may not like her position of authority over them, but at least they were acknowledging it. A hint of a smile on her face, she continued the trek to the Slytherin common room, then turned around to wait for the group to re-gather around her.

"For those of you that are first years, welcome to Hogwarts, and the noble House of Slytherin," Hermione greeted, for even though she didn't like them, it didn't change the fact that the house still was worthy of the title noble, as were all the houses. "This will be your family for the next seven years, and the place where a good deal of your time will be spent. Your password, which is subject to be changed monthly by your prefects, is how you will enter the common room. Commit it to memory, do not write it down, and do not share it with a classmate from another house. Your password is Basilisk Egg."

Hermione stood back as the panel of wall slid back, and allowed the other students to precede her into the common room. Following them in, she fought a smile at the look of wonder on some of the first year's faces, and the look of relief on some of the older ones.

"First year girls, your dorm is the first door to the right," Hermione pointed out the hall way. "Boys, yours is the first to the left. Now before I leave, I'm sure some of you older students have questions for me, and I'll be happy to answer them."

"How many times have you shagged the-boy-who-lived?" A voice called out crudely.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione replied calmly as some of them laughed at her answer. Severus had warned they would be crass, but she was simply going to have to stay strong.

"Why did Snape pick you as his apprentice and not a Slytherin?" A younger girl asked.

"Because I'm the most highly qualified and have the highest grades at Hogwarts."

This carried on for a while, the students shouting out questions. Some were crude and degrading in nature, but Hermione was surprised by how many were actually serious. She answered them all, most as honestly as she could, though some of the crude ones she simply ignored or gave a look that said she wasn't going to dignify the question with a response. After nearly an hour, Hermione could see some of the younger ones getting rather sleepy. She was feeling rather tired herself, but it was worth it. The fact that she had been willing to answer all of their questions had earned her a great deal of respect. And the fact that she had been respectful to them, and not at all condescending, also helped to go a long way with the younger ones. The older ones seemed to be impressed by her strong demeanor, and unwavering calm.

"I think that's enough questions for tonight," Hermione announced after yet another question. "If you need any more _pertinent_ questions answered, or need advice, or simply to talk, my quarters are down the hall behind the portrait of the Ukrainian Ironbelly. Have a pleasant evening."

"Hey Granger," Draco's voice carried above the noisily departing students, and she waited until they had left before moving closer to him. He was seated in one of the chairs by the fireplace, along with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent.

"What Malfoy?" She asked cautiously. He and his group had remained silent during the questioning period.

"Sit down for Merlin's sake," he rolled his eyes. "We're not going to hurt you seeing as you're under Snape's protection."

"Who says I'm under his protection?"

"You're under his tutorage, that's the same thing," he retorted as she took a seat, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"All right, what do you want?"

"Simply to ask you a few questions," Draco replied airily. "One question from us each, than you can leave."

"Fine, but I reserve the right to not answer something, and anything said does not leave this room," she demanded.

"So it shall be," the group around her intoned together, and there was a brief glow before everything returned to normal.

"There, you have our promise, satisfied?" Pansy sneered, then went straight into asking a question. "Now, are you really engaged to Assistant Minister of Magic Percy Weasley?"

"No I'm not engaged. We're dating, and he's given me a promise ring, but that's it."

"Why do you and Snape both have kittens?" Crabbe asked.

"I have one because I bought it to replace my old one, her name is Phaedra," Hermione pet her kitten who was sitting at her feet. "She and her brother, Itzal, were runts, and I couldn't bear to separate them, so I gave Itzal to Severus."

"When did you first start you apprenticeship?" Millicent asked after a moment.

"Over the summer at the Order's Headquarters," Hermione answered. The fact that the Order of the Phoenix had re-formed, was no longer a secret, though of course the location still was. "We've been working for several months now."

"Where did get the robe you're wearing?" Goyle reached a finger out, lightly touching the expensive fabric.

"A gift from Severus…Professor Snape," Hermione amended quickly.

"He lets you call him Severus?" Blaise looked at her curiously.

"Yes, it was just too weird to be working together daily for hours and continue to call each other Professor Snape and Miss Granger," she answered than turned to face Draco. "All right, what's your question Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes met hers, and he held her gaze for several moments, almost as if evaluating her for something. What though, she wasn't sure. He held her gaze for another moment before finally speaking quietly. "Does he trust you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, not sure if she had correctly heard him. It wasn't the sort of question she'd expect from him.

"Does he trust you? It's really quite simple Granger, a yes or no question. Does…he…trust…you?"

"In what context?"

"All of them. Potions, personal information, various tasks, whatever," he waved a hand lazily as he clarified his question, though his eyes stayed as serious as ever.

"Yes," she replied simply after a moment.

"And you're sure? You truly believe he trusts you?"

"Yes," Hermione replied again, her answer no less convincing than before. "I do."

"Hmm. Well then, welcome to the noble house of Slytherin," he nodded his head slightly before standing up. "And a pleasant evening to you Hermione."

"You used my name," Hermione stared at him in confusion.

"If Professor Snape trusts you, than I do as well," Draco said evenly.

"Oh. Ten points to Slytherin," she awarded, touched by what he said, though she still wasn't quite sure if he was sincere or not. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Good night Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle. My offer to talk or whatever is open to you also, even though I know we haven't gotten along in the past."

And with one last look at each of them, she grabbed her cat, stood up, and left the common room, intent on heading to her dorm. Feeling drained all of a sudden, and in need of someone to talk to, she turned abruptly and entered Severus' quarters.

Looking around and poking her head into the different rooms, she soon saw that he wasn't there. Wondering where he was, she suddenly remembered that he had a detention to oversee. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Who could have possibly gotten a detention on the first day of school; they hadn't even had classes yet! Not wanting to really think about it, she decided to sit down and wait for him. It was a little after ten, and surely it wouldn't last that much longer.

Her mind made up, she pulled a throw off the back of a chair and grabbed a book on healing potions from the shelf. Sitting on the couch, she spread the throw out over her legs, opened the book, and began to read. However, it wasn't long before her eyelids began to grow heavy from the need to sleep. Not able to resist, she closed the book and let her eyes shut, promising herself it would only be for a few minutes, just to rest them.

Nearly an hour later, Severus entered his quarters, and stopped short at the sight before him. Hermione was asleep on his couch. Shaking his head in disbelief, he walked over to her and gently took the book, setting it on the table. Blanket and all, he slowly scooped her up in his arms, and took her through the lab to her quarters. Using magic to levitate the covers, he laid her down and settled the covers back on top of her.

"I love you," she mumbled as he released her. He stopped in shock for a moment, but saw she was asleep, and presumably dreaming about Percy.

"Good night Hermione," he whispered, and closed the door behind him as he left her to pleasant dreams.

OooOooOooO

A/N: Okay, that's it. No Percy! I'm sure all you SS/HG shippers are happy about that. Now, because I know so many of you are annoyed with me for all the Percy parts, I'll give y'all a few up-coming details. It will be HG/SS- permanently. So have no fear. Will there be plenty of Percy in the upcoming story? Yes. He has, and will continue, to play a major role. So hate me for that all you want, but he serves a purpose. Will there be a kiss or _at least something_ romantic coming up between SS/HG? Perhaps :-) And that's all I'm saying for now. Will there be a breakup between PW/HG soon? I'll give you this one- within the next two chapters we should see some separation. Will the separation be permanent? Perhaps. Will there be a ball or some fancy event just cause I love forcing Snape to dress up? Most likely lol. Now, review if you want to find out what happens next chapter!


	19. Fight Fire with Fire

Disclaimer: It's not mine, otherwise the books would never end!

A/N: Hey y'all, how's everyone doing? Were my "hints" last a/n cryptic enough? Lol. Some were confused about the contradiction between two of my statements; the fact there will be a perhaps permanent HG/PW separation, and some SS/HG possible romance. And yes, Hermione will not cheat on either one of them. Is that anymore clear for y'all? I hope not :-) But don't worry, all things will be revealed in time. And no, that's not the last of the Slytherins. Draco and crew will come into play this chapter a bit more. So without further ado, onto the chappie!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Nineteen: Fight Fire with Fire

"Severus?" Hermione said upon waking, assuming she was still in his quarters. She looked around sleepily, and soon realised that wasn't the case. "He must have brought me here. How sweet of him. And he says he doesn't know how to be a friend."

"That's because I don't. Not really anyways," he said, walking into the room after a quick knock. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she smiled cheerily at him. "How was detention last night? And who on earth managed to get a detention on the first night? Classes haven't even started yet."

"Utterly miserable, how else? And these are continuing detentions from last term."

"Oh. So what are you here for? Not that it bothers me, but you know how students talk."

"Slytherins watch out for their own. If you'll remember, it's usually the Hufflepuffs who talk. Loyal my arse. They're the worst. After Gryffindors of course."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"And besides, I'm here because you wanted to talk. Or at least I'm assuming those are your reasons for being in my quarters last night."

"Ooh yes! You'll never believe what happened last night!" And she went on to explain what all had occurred.

"I told you not to worry," he said, perching on the edge of her bed so Itzal, who followed him everywhere, could pounce on his still-sleeping sister. "Though I highly doubt that's the end of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Slytherins do not just accept things so easily. They'll probably do something to test you yet. Just to make sure you truly are worthy of being a Slytherin."

"And then?"

"And then you'll have their respect, if grudgingly from some of them, as well as their protection. You'll never find any more loyal than us. If we make a promise or oath, than it will be kept."

"You know, I don't think I'll ever understand Slytherins," she shook her head, falling back onto her pillow. Severus swallowed hard as he took note of the way her breasts moved enticingly as she lay down.

"I'm sure it's just as well, seeing as we'll never understand you," he replied after taking a moment to gather his wits back about himself. "Now, if you would be so kind, classes start in an hour, and I believe you have a questioning public waiting for you in the great hall."

"Oh that's right," she groaned, throwing a hand carelessly over her eyes. "I have to come back to reality now don't I?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. That's one of the main reasons I dread the return of the school year. Having to fall back into the façade of being an evil git."

"Well I hate to break it to you Sev, but you are a git, even if you're not an evil one," she sat back up and leaned towards him as she patted his cheek in mock sympathy, trying to keep the situation light for him. She knew that he still was very comfortable with sharing personal feelings, but he was trying, and she wasn't about to make that harder for him.

"You're too kind," he drawled. "Now, get dressed and go get something to eat. And that's an order."

"And one I'll follow. But only because I know you care," she gave him an indulgent smile before leaning forward, her hand on his shoulder to brace herself, to kiss his cheek softly.

"Hermione," he couldn't help but whisper as his eyes closed with the onslaught of emotion, so affected was he by that simple gesture. A simple kiss, they'd shared them before, but this one just seemed so much more intimate to him.

She pulled back to look at him curiously, not quite sure how to interpret his tone. As his eyes slammed open to capture hers, she promptly forgot her curiosity as it was taken over by trying to ignore the fast beating of her heart. He surprised her by taking her hand in his and bringing it to his mouth, kissing her fingertips. She almost jumped at the bolt of electricity that raced through her at the feel of his lips upon her skin. She couldn't pull her eyes from his. Feeling as if there was some force drawing them closer together, she licked her lips slightly, moving closer. His lips had her undivided attention, and as they drew closer she noticed his eyes had closed, and she couldn't help but do the same. What felt like an eternity passed before she could feel his lips a hair away, his warm breath caressing her face.

"Percy," she whispered suddenly, just as their lips were about to meet.

"_Shit_," he pulled back abruptly, than promptly stood up. "My apologies Miss Granger; for my language and my behaviour. Both were …inexcusable. I will see you tomorrow evening to begin working on the alternative wolfsbane potion."

"Oh damn you Hermione," she cursed herself once he had left feeling close to tears.

She had almost cheated on Percy. And hardly a full day apart. What kind of girlfriend was she? Apparently not a very good one, considering how badly she wished she had kissed Severus. No matter the fact he was her teacher, her Potions Master, her friend. It would be frowned upon by _so_ many people she could hardly begin to think of them all. And the reactions they'd get. Inconceivable! She didn't want to put him through that, though granted, it was his choice to be put through it or not.

"Oh stop it Hermione, you're not even _with_ him, so stop reasoning as if you are," she slapped a hand to her head to clear her thoughts before climbing out of bed to face the day.

Pulling on one of her standard black school robes, she noticed with surprise that once again, Severus' crest of Mastery was on the robe. Walking over to her closet and rifling through it, she noticed it was on all of them. She figured it must have done that automatically once she had accepted the offer of apprenticeship. Hurriedly running a brush through her hair, she pulled it back into a loose bun before grabbing her school bag and leaving the solitude of the dungeons. Walking into the great hall, she could feel the stares of some of the students, but ignored them, and made her way to the middle of Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting.

"Morning guys," she offered as a greeting as she took a seat across from them.

"Morning Miss _guardian ad litem_," Ron stressed the three words, hurt in his voice. "Something you forgot to mention? You promised to tell us everything."

"Well he forgot to mention it to me, so if you want to direct your anger appropriately, direct it towards Severus," Hermione sighed, really hoping this wouldn't evolve into one of their famous fights. Luckily for her, or maybe it was unluckily, Lavender and Parvati came over at that moment.

"Oh my gosh Hermione you look fabulous! Slytherin green looks good on you, you should wear it more," Lavender exclaimed.

"Yeah, except it's school policy to wear black except for certain occasions," Hermione replied, fighting to keep her eyes from rolling as she took a sip from her mug of tea. Finding it to her liking, she sipped steadily on it as Lavender and Parvati continued talking about fashion and robes and school policy.

"- so not fair, don't you agree?" Parvati looked to Hermione, who hadn't been listening to what the two girls were saying.

"Quite, a horrible injustice and all that," Hermione nodded her head, shooting Harry, Ron, and Ginny a look as they failed at muffling their laughter.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, what's wrong!" Lavender exclaimed as Hermione suddenly paled and started gasping, beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow.

"I…don't…know," she gasped out, her voice a whisper.

"We better get you to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said worriedly. He and Ron quickly ducked under the table and stood up next to her to help her stand.

"I…can't…move," Hermione struggled to get out, her skin paling even more, frighteningly so.

"What do we do!" Ron stood there, looking absolutely lost.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Ginny yelled out, seeing the teachers were looking over at them where a small group was standing up around Hermione. "SOMETHING"S WRONG WITH HERMIONE!"

Severus was at Hermione's side in a second. Taking in her appearance, he yelled at everyone to get back, and carefully gathered her in his arms, the second time in 24 hours. Moving at what seemed to be a superhuman speed, he made his way to the hospital wing, and alerted Poppy.

"She's been given a paralysing potion. It's not only stopping her movements, but slowing her internal processes," Severus announced, setting her down on a bed before rushing over to the supply cabinet.

"Severus, there's no antidote on hand," she almost cried, so upset at seeing him upset. "It expired last month."

"And you didn't think to tell me!" He whirled about in a fury.

"You were gone," she apologised.

"Be…nice…Sev," Hermione breathed before her eyes closed. If he wasn't so worried he would have laughed; even being poisoned, she was reprimanding him.

"Damn it! Give her a muscle relaxant potion and a half-vial of invigoration draught," Severus ordered, than swiftly left the infirmary for his lab to begin brewing the antidote, which luckily would only take ten minutes. Then once he was assured of Hermione's recovery, he would focus on punishing whoever was behind her poisoning.

Less than fifteen minutes later, he was back in the hospital wing, potion in hand. His anger and worry had been an asset in chopping up the ingredients he needed in nearly half the time it usually took him. Rushing over to her, he was hardly aware of Harry, Ron, and Ginny standing nearby. Moving over to her, he lifted her gently and sat himself behind her to prop her up, her head on his leg. Tipping the potion in her mouth, he massaged her throat gently to cause the throat muscles to swallow. Once it was all down, his hand moved to her forehead, and he gave a sigh of relief as her temperature began to lower, and her colour started to come back.

"What happened?" Hermione's voice was quiet and a little scratchy sounding, but much better than before.

"You were given a paralysing potion," Severus replied, looking down at her face, looking very old to her.

"And I'm fine now," she reached a hand up to his cheek, her fingers tracing over some of the fine lines that seemed to have just appeared. "Worry really doesn't suit you."

"I was worried for you, I don't care if it suits me or not," he snapped, and Hermione was shocked to see his eyes bright.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny…I'll see you guys later," she waved at them, knowing Severus wouldn't want them to see him breakdown.

"All right, bye Mione, Professor," Ginny answered, dragging the boys out the door.

Once they were gone, Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position, rather slowly, as her muscles were regaining the mobility they had lost in that thankfully short time. Turning herself, she pulled him to her, embracing him tightly. She was almost scared to feel him shaking in her arms as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"You know, I have cried more in these past two months then I have in my entire life?" He kept his head down as he pulled back, reaching a hand up to wipe his face.

"Don't," she grabbed his hands before he could, and taking a tissue, lifted his head and began drying his face herself.

"Hermione, I don't think you fully understand what happened to you."

"I don't think you realise that I do. I was give a paralysing potion, which slowly paralyses the body; limbs, organ function, and body processes, eventually causing death," she looked him in the eye. "I knew you would help me."

"You really have such a high level of trust in me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

His response was to pull her back into his embrace. Neither noticed a small, black, furry pygmy puff dart out of the infirmary wing. Blending in with the shadows, it scurried down the hallway, round a corner, and into an empty classroom before swiftly morphing into a young woman. The young woman made her way down to the dungeons, and into the Slytherin common room, barking an order at everyone to get out of her sight. After making sure everyone had done so, she cast a silencing spell, and went to join her friends around the fire.

"So what happened?" Draco was the first to speak.

"She wasn't lying, and the amount of trust I'd say is mutual," Pansy smiled slightly, and then putting her wand up to her temple, extracted the memory and placed it into the waiting pensieve.

"I wonder if something more isn't going on between them?" Blaise mused once they had finished watching the memory.

"No. Not yet at any rate," Millicent smirked. "Hermione's too loyal to do that to her _boyfriend_, but I think she's fighting what she's feeling."

"You think she's gonna break up with Weasley?" Goyle asked.

"If this is any indication, I'd say soon," Pansy nodded.

"Unless they really are just friends," Crabbe pointed out.

"Well that may be," Draco shrugged, relaxing back in his chair. "I don't doubt that they are friends, but there is a connection there. I mean, did you see the way they just seemed to draw strength from each other? We all know Severus, hell he's family to some of us, and he doesn't allow himself to be open around anyone, not even a little. But with Hermione, he _let_ himself be held. And he cried! I've never seen him do that."

"He's falling for her. You can only allow someone so far in before you develop feelings for them. It's natural. The question is, does she realise what a gift she's being offered?" Blaise wondered. "Like you said Dray, he doesn't allow himself to be open. I hope she just doesn't hurt him."

"So do I Blaise," Draco agreed. "Though right now, I'm hoping he doesn't find out what we did."

"No one saw us," Crabbe interjected.

"Yeah, we've watched the house elves long enough to know that there's a two minute break when they are all back in the food room gathering dishes to bring them to the tables. The drinks were already on there, so we put the potion in them."

"And of course, I placed the charm so the potion was keyed to Hermione and would only activate once it hit her mouth," Millicent reminded him.

"Yes, yes, I know," Draco drawled, standing up and stretching. "Now that our anonymity is hopefully safe, let's get some sleep."

"Pansy!" Blaise called out as she made to leave.

"What?"

"I need that paralysing potion antidote back," Blaise reminded her. "Since Severus made the other in time, I need to return this to my stores."

"Oh, of course," she pulled out a small vial and handed it to him. "Good night."

"Good night."

OooOooOooO

A/N: Okie dokie. What do you think? Turning up the romance a bit. I know, some of you would love it to be a lot more, and a lot faster. But that's not really my style as it makes Snape really OOC in my opinion. I mean, he's already OOC in my story, but as I've said in my other story, I think it's very difficult to keep him in character and in love at the same time. But anyways, we've got trust, friendship, and a good basis for more established between the two. And the Slytherin's "prank" has helped him realise how much Hermione means to him, and what a big impact she has on his life. So I hope you liked it, and because I'm in such a good mood cause of the lovely little Slytherin bit, I'm giving you a hint from the next chappie- there will be a break up. So review, and maybe I'll be motivated to get the next chapter up in a week rather than two!


	20. Love Means

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives.

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks as always to the wonderful response for the last chapter. And **a special note and thanks to The Grim**- I'm taking everything you said into consideration, thanks for the constructive criticism. Of course I enjoy just plain flattery, but it is nice to hear everyone's thoughts on what I could do to improve things :-) so thanks for that! And it was a slight typing error on my part; Hermione was the one who was supposed to say "Harry, Ron, Ginny…I'll see you guys later." I've gone and fixed that now. As for Sev's progression- I don't think I've done a _horrible_ job of progressing his character. I mean, I've tried not to go to fast, and I've tried to keep some of his signature characteristics there- the snarkiness, the sarcasm, the attitude. I agree with you that he's OOC, but I'm not horribly sure how to keep him canon. Any advice on that? And have no fear, the romance is still going to be slow in coming between them- it's mainly a further progression of their closeness as _friends_ that will be appearing in the next few chapters. Now, for everyone else, onto the chappie!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Twenty: Love Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry

"First Hogsmede weekend, you're so lucky!" Ginny clapped her hands as she sat down across from Hermione at breakfast on Saturday morning. "And you, I'm sure you're excited to see Percy again."

"Huh?" Hermione looked up as if only just noticing her. "Oh, yeah. I am."

"Are you okay? Should I get Professor Snape?" Ginny's look of excitement changed to one of concern.

"No, I'm fine," Hermione gave her a reassuring smile. "Just a little tired. I was up late working on some homework and studying."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am, really. But thanks all the same. And please don't tell Severus; he'll just lecture me about not getting enough sleep."

"Really?" Ginny looked surprised.

"Really," Hermione nodded. "He's become even worse than Harry and Ron, though he's not obvious about it. It's just the little things like glaring at me during dinner if I haven't touched my vegetables, or dismissing me early from our work sessions."

"Hah, that does sound like the boys. As much as I love them, they can be too damn overprotective. _Ginny, put a sweater on, it's cold in the castle. Ginny, make sure to eat all your dinner. Ginny, go to bed cause you need to get plenty of sleep_," Ginny made a face as she mimicked her brother.

"Well it's only because we love you," Ron came up to sit down next to his sister while Harry took a seat next to Hermione. "And besides, if we don't take care of you, who will?"

The girls rolled their eyes while Harry and Ron began piling there plates with food. They wolfed down their breakfast at an amazing speed, and all Hermione and Ginny could do was stare at them in shock. Once they had finished, they made their way to the carriages and climbed into one getting ready to leave. The boys promptly began talking about quidditch, but Hermione's thoughts drifted between two very different men. She couldn't get Severus out of her head since their almost-kiss. And knowing she was going to see Percy today only added to the guilt she was feeling. Shaking her head, she came out of her musings to see they had just pulled into Hogsmede.

"All right, I'll see you guys later," Hermione waved good-bye to Harry, Ginny, and Ron as she caught sight of Percy.

"Hello love," he greeted her with a big smile and a quick kiss.

"Hey," Hermione gave him a weak smile as he grabbed her hand and they began browsing through Scrivenshafts. After that, he led her to a bunch of other places, though Hermione honestly couldn't say she remembered a thing, she was so focused on what she needed to tell him. Back on the main street two hours after they had begun browsing in and out of shops, Hermione finally gathered the courage to say what she need.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noting the change in her demeanor, immediately concerned.

"I…Can we take a walk?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Sure," Percy complied, though he was obviously confused. They began walking through Hogsmede, and beyond, till they came to a small meadow, out of sight of the town.

"We need to talk," Hermione started, turning to face him.

"Well those are four words no guy ever wants to hear," he joked, trying to make light of what he feared was going to be an unpleasant conversation.

"I…I almost kissed another guy," she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"What?"

"I didn't!" She was quick to assure him. "I could never cheat on you, but…"

"You long for him the way I longed for you," Percy sighed.

"Oh Percy, that's not-" Hermione started, but was cut off.

"Don't oh Percy me and assume that I have no idea how you feel," he began pacing back and forth. "I can see it all over your face. I see the look in your eyes, the way you've been distracted this entire time we've been together. I know how you feel cause it's the same damn way that I do. You love him!"

"What?" Hermione couldn't help but gasp, thinking, _'He knows?'_

"I don't know who 'he' is that you love, and frankly, I don't want to," Percy held a hand up, and Hermione couldn't help but breathe a guilty sigh of relief.

"Percy-" she tried to start again, but he cut her off again, almost as though he hadn't heard her interruption.

"I don't want to know, because I'm afraid that by knowing who he is, he'll become an even bigger reality for me. And as long as I can, I don't want to know, because that's all the longer that I can pretend that I still have a chance," he stopped and looked at her, his eyes blazing with unspoken emotion. "I can pretend that someday…someday you might return my feelings again."

Percy smiled at her, but it was an ugly smile; hard and sad, and it broke Hermione's heart to see it and know that she was the cause of it. It wasn't that she had wanted to of course, but she knew she felt _something_ between herself and Severus, and she couldn't deny her heart the chance to see what that might be. Whether it was love, or infatuation, or lust, or whatever. She wasn't really sure at the moment what she was feeling for him.

"I promise I won't speak of this again unless you bring it up. Just…if he hurts you, or you find that it won't work, I ask that you give _us_ another chance. Someone once said that love isn't perfect, but love is just love. And I promise you will never find a love as true as mine."

And with that declaration, he left without a backwards glance. If he had turned though, he would've seen a silent Hermione falling slowly to her knees, the warm glow of the sunshine reflecting off a trail of tears running down her face.

"Merlin, I didn't think it would hurt this much," she cried softly to herself. She hated to upset people, or see them upset period.

"What's wrong Hermione?" She looked up to see Draco and Blaise standing over her, though Blaise quickly knelt down when he saw her tears.

"Why do you care anyways? Before this year you never gave a rat's arse whether or not I was upset, so what the bloody hell has changed!" She glared up at them, her voice laced with anger.

"Snape trusts you, so we trust you. Not to mention you're our Head of House in a sense, and therefore a Slytherin in a sense," Blaise explained, pulling a handkerchief out and handing it to her to dry her eyes and cheeks off. "We take care of our own."

"Now come on, let's get you back to Snape," Draco said, bending down and scooping her up.

"Put me down for Merlin's sake, I can walk," she snapped at him, but didn't put up a fight. She felt too drained at the moment to risk being dropped flat on her arse.

"Not until you tell me why you were so upset," Draco smirked. "Better hurry too, cause the town's right around the corner here, and you wouldn't want your friends to see you in my arms, would you?"

"Bloody Slytherins," she muttered. "All right, all right, I'll tell you."

"Go on then, and without the cursing. It doesn't become you."

"I broke up with Percy," she stated, then sighed with relief as he set her gently back on her feet.

"And you're crying why?" Blaise stared at her. "I mean, if you cared so much for him, why dump him?"

"Because I hate myself for upsetting him. Honestly, after six years of knowing me, haven't you realised that I try to please everyone? I don't like to anger or upset people. I hate being on the outs with a person. And Percy loves me, so that just makes it all the more terrible."

"Did you love him?" Blaise asked, curious to see what she would say.

"A part of me did…does even," she sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. "I think even more though, I love who I got to be with him."

"How poetic," Draco drawled. "Well, now you can devote your romantic interests elsewhere to whoever it is that you really fancy."

"Oh that's so kind of you to say," she sneered, shaking her head in disgust at him. "And why do you assume there's someone else that I like?"

"Well, it's rather obvious," Blaise conceded as they began walking again. "First off, you're a Gryffindor, so you're not going to allow yourself to even truly consider another guy until you've broken up with Weasley. Second of all, from everything we've heard, you and Weasley were rumoured to be very happy together, so you wouldn't just break up with him without just cause. And third, you Gryffindors like to live life to the fullest and all that, so you're not going to allow a chance to pass you by without at least giving it a shot. All that sentimental, follow your heart, stuff and nonsense."

"You guys really do know a lot more than you let on, don't you?" Hermione asked curiously, not even noticing they had entered town and were receiving odd looks from some of the other students.

"Of course, we _are_ Slytherins, cunning and sly and all," Draco smirked. "I mean, Crabbe and Goyle are actually fairly intelligent. I mean, how else would they have passed their finals and O.W.L.S.? But they don't let on that they are. People tend to have much looser lips around them since they think Crabbe and Goyle don't comprehend anything. Works really well for us though, come to think of it. We know most of the gossip about everyone in the school before they themselves do."

"I had wondered how they kept moving up each year," Hermione laughed slightly. "I suppose that explanation makes more sense than it doesn't."

"This is where we leave you," Blaise bowed slightly, reminding Hermione of times forgotten with his formality. "We're joining some friends in the Hogs Head Pub."

"Will you be all right?" Draco asked with a touch to her shoulder, surprising Hermione with the actual caring in his voice.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she assured them with a nod. "And thanks."

"Anytime," they replied simultaneously.

"Oh Hermione," Draco called out, causing her to turn around and look at him.

"Yes?"

"Just be careful with his heart," he called out, and then disappeared from her line of view into the Hogs Head Pub.

Wondering what that was all about and if he knew, she simply shook her head and decided to forget about it. She wouldn't ever truly understand Slytherins, though Draco and Blaise had given her a glimpse into who they really were. She walked around a bit more, but after a while, she decided to just catch a carriage back to the castle to go lie down for a while.

Back at the castle, Severus was in his quarters, sitting at his desk and grading papers. Itzal was sitting on the corner of his desk, staring at each of the papers, and occasionally pawing at one. Severus found it funny that each one he pawed at happened to be a 100 worthy paper.

"I should just have you grade the papers," Severus smirked, leaning back in his chair slightly. "Dip your paw in red ink, have you step on all the good ones."

Itzal mewed in reply.

"No? Well, I can't say I blame you. It's rather boring and tedious. I should leave these for Hermione," Severus commented absently, reaching out to scratch Itzal on the head, bring a loud purr from the cat, who moved onto his lap.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Severus mused aloud, still looking at his cat who was looking back at him. "Damn that girl."

Itzal meowed again, but this time it almost sounded like it was a protest.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. She's a woman. A beautiful, addictive, intoxicating woman. So much like my Bella was," Severus whispered, continuing to talk to the cat, who let out a growl at that last comment.

"No, not exactly like Bella. They just share some of the same mannerisms," he explained. "Hermione's much more compassionate and kind-hearted. And not manipulative or vindictive. She's still as addicting as Bella was though. She's drawn me in, hooked her claws in me."

Severus let out a slight hiss as Itzal did just that; hooked his claws in his arm.

"Ouch! Watch it. You proved your point. Hooking claws in someone is done to bring pain, and Hermione wouldn't do that intentionally," Severus sighed heavily, fully relaxing in the chair. "She's like…no one I've ever known. And she has this…tremendous effect on me. I become someone completely different around her. The person I imagine I might've been if I wasn't so tainted with evil. Though I suppose I'm really not, if she's to be believed. She sees something in me, and I just find myself doing my best to prove to everyone that her faith in me is well-founded."

Turning around once, Itzal lied down, purring softly, his head resting on Severus' hand after he gave it a quick nudge.

"Yes, the morning she got sick. For the first time, I felt deep-seeded fear strike my heart. I haven't cared about someone like that since…since ever, if I'm being honest with myself," Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, feeling a headache coming on. "I was afraid that she was going to die. That I was going to lose her."

Severus let out a biting laugh at that.

"Funny I was so worried about losing her, when I don't even have any sort of claim on her to begin with. Except maybe as her teacher and friend, but so do dozens of others. Nothing about me is special. And I wish there was. I wish I had some sort of relationship, beyond platonic with her, as wrong as that may be," Severus smiled slightly as Itzal rolled over on his back, feet up in the air. "You think I'm being silly, talking like this. Well maybe I am. I couldn't give her anything. I don't have the strength to sacrifice anything deeply emotional to anyone anymore. Though I don't think I could refuse anything she would be willing to give. Just being around her when we work eases the ache in my heart from Bella. Sometimes I'm afraid of letting myself be around her, especially now that I realise how much she means to me, and what a large role she's playing in my life."

Itzal tilted his head to the side questioningly, meowing yet again.

"I'm afraid that I'll simply take and take from her, and only hurt her in the long run." He closed his eyes, using his foot to slowly turn himself from side to side. Itzal gave a soft, guttural, growl. "Oh, I wouldn't hurt her intentionally, but I don't think I could help it. When I'm around her I can't seem to control anything that I do anymore. She's broken down my defenses, and I'm afraid the walls around my heart are next."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Okay, so, how do you like Severus' chat at the end? I talk to my cat at home all the time lol, and thought why shouldn't he? Actually, I had a couple of requests to sort of…classify…Sev's character a bit more, give a bit more insight (how was it Grim?) into what he's feeling and all. So the cat was a means to an end. Same with the Slytherins. I wanted to give a little bit more background on them, and sort of deepen the relationship between the two, just to show how they can easily accept someone once they have the "proof" that they need. She passed their test, so she's in; simple as that. At least in my opinion. Though don't worry, there'll still be a few that hold out being nice. And in time they'll be put in their place by older, smarter Slytherins lol. Anyways, I hope you all like it, and review to let me know :-)


	21. Behind the Slytherin Facade

Disclaimer: It's not mine, blah blah blah.

A/N: Hey y'all, thanks for the reviews. Okay…to address reviews saying Sev was OOC in his little "cat chat" at the end; as usual, I agree with you, but here's my reasoning. I wanted to clarify what he's feeling and struggling with internally. So I had him talk through it with Itzal, who again, was a means to an end. Secondly, he's alone in his quarters, and if you can't be open and honestly with yourself, than you won't be with anyone. And lastly, I figure if he reasons through what he's feeling and all, it's only going to confirm his opinion that he can't act on anything that he's feeling. Sound good to everyone? Hope so. Oh, and one or two people commented that they didn't think the cat would do that, but I say Itzal's a very smart cat, so there. Lol. **And a special shout-out to KellyRoxton for the awesome idea in the review- I'll be using that sometime! **Anyways, onto the chapter!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Twenty One: Behind the Slytherin Façade

"Hermione?" He called out as he entered her quarters that evening, stopping just within the doorway in case she was bathing or changing. She hadn't been at lunch, nor had she showed up at two o'clock to do some preliminary potions work on the basic wolfsbane. So after waiting twenty minutes, he went in search of her, her quarters being his first stop.

However, not hearing anything, he ventured further into her quarters, for some reason feeling hesitant. She had entered his quarters often during the summer, though he had never reciprocated. He knew there was probably some un-official rule he had breached when he first entered them, but he couldn't say he really cared. Their whole relationship over the summer had caused him to rather ignore the student/teacher protocol and replace it with friend/friend rules.

Staying quiet and cautious, he slowly peered into her bedroom, though Itzal had no hesitation in bounding into the room and up onto the bed where he snuggled against his sister. Severus felt a ghost of a smile as he saw that she was sleeping. There was something just so innocent and beautiful about watching a person sleep. As he moved closer, he felt concern tug on his heartstrings as he noticed the faint trail of dried tears on her cheeks.

"What do you need Professor?" her voice was quiet, and her sudden reversion to formality confused him.

"I simply wanted to see that you were well," his tone was equally quiet. "You didn't show up for work."

"Oh, is it already that time?" Hermione sat up slowly, looking to the magical clock on her bedside table. "I'm sorry sir. I laid down for a nap this afternoon, and meant only to sleep for an hour. I guess I was more tired than I realised."

"Is something wrong?" He asked slowly, not very good at comforting girls in distress. Heavens knows that's why the seventh year Slytherin females always made sure that the younger came to them.

"Of course not, why ever would you ask that?" She replied, sarcasm laced through her words, surprising him with the degree of bitterness he heard. So not quite sure how to respond, he resorted to his old stand-by; sarcasm and belittling insults.

"You mean beside the fact you look atrocious?" He sneered elegantly. "The tear marks gave you away I'm afraid."

"Oh don't you start too," she glared at him.

"Start what?" He glared back, and was alarmed to see her eyes fill with tears.

"Being angry with me!" She let out a little sob. "I've already upset Percy by breaking up with him, and now you're angry at me too!"

"Foolish girl!" he grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look him in the eyes. "If I were angry, you'd see it. I am not angry at you. Concerned yes, but not angry. And I highly doubt that Mr. Weasley is angry. I'm sure he's merely upset, as would any gentlemen who had the misfortune to lose the one they loved."

"Damn I hate when you're right," she grumbled as he let go of her chin. Her tears however didn't stop, though they did appear to slow.

"You should talk to someone," he advised. "One of your friends perhaps."

"Oh yeah, that'd go over real well," she snapped. "Hey Ginny, I just dumped your brother and broke his heart, can you come gossip and eat chocolate with me?"

"Well may I suggest Pansy, Millicent, or Daphne? They're rather used to dealing with this sort of thing. They look after the girls in my house, and have proved to be quite adept."

"Why not," Hermione scoffed slightly. "Hell, I've already talked with Blaise and Draco, so what's the harm."

"I'll be just a moment then," he eyed her cautiously, not sure how to act around her at the moment. He was used to her being the calm and rational one. Backing out of the room, he quickly entered the Slytherin common room, nodding to the students who cheerfully greeted him. Walking over to the corridor that the girl's dorms branched off of, he touched the head of the snake statue that stood to the right of the corridor. Having secured a safe passage down the hall, as it would turn into a form of quicksand at a boy's entrance, he quickly strode to the end of the corridor, knocking on the door. Pansy opened after a moment, a look of surprise on her face.

"Good evening Professor," she greeted with a slight curtsy as she opened the door to admit him.

"Miss Parkinson," he bent slightly from the waist. Slytherins still tended to follow a rather strict code of formality when in one another's presence. "If I may speak with you and Miss Bulstrode and Miss Greengrass for a moment?"

"Of course, sir," she stepped back, allowing him to enter their spacious dorm room. Closing the door, he turned to face the three young women who currently held the honor of being three of the future most powerful and influential females in pureblooded society.

"I have need of your assistance," he began. "Miss Granger has apparently-"

"Broken up with Percy," Daphne interrupted. "Begging your pardon, sir."

"We understand the situation sir, and we'll go to her immediately, if you'll let us in," Pansy assured him as Daphne and Millicent each grabbed a small bag from under their bedside table.

"Good," he nodded his approval, and turning around, preceded them out of the common room, and after giving the portrait the password, stepped back to allow them to enter. Hoping they would be able to do something, he left for his quarters where a new potions article and some good mead awaited him.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Well now, this won't do," Pansy said softly as the three entered Hermione's bedroom.

"What won't?"

"You being so upset," Millicent, perching herself near the foot of the bed as Pansy wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, and Daphne flopped on her stomach across the middle of the bed.

"I just feel so bad though," Hermione stressed. "I hate to upset people."

"Well, why did you break up with him then?" Daphne asked. "According to the rumor mill, you loved him."

"I did…er, I still do, but…"

"But what?" Pansy prompted, rubbing her hand comfortingly over Hermione's back.

"But I think I might be falling for someone else," she replied quietly.

"Well see, there you are," Millicent smiled at her.

"There I am what?" Hermione looked confused.

"You didn't upset Percy as much as you're thinking you did," Daphne stated airily. "Does he know why you broke up with him?"

"Yes."

"Well then, think about it," Pansy began logically. "Even though he loves you, he would never know if you'd have regrets about being with him. If you had never at least _listened_ to your heart and given it a try, right? I'm sure he's placing his hope on that saying if you let someone you love go, and they come back, they're yours. If they don't, then they never were."

"You think?" Hermione brightened up at the idea that maybe she hadn't upset him as much as she had thought.

"On occasion," Pansy replied, giggling slightly.

"Glad to hear it, I was beginning to think that brain of yours would just rot from the lack-of-use," Millicent teased.

"You know, every minute I spend with you guys," Hermione said, referring to Slytherins. "I am just amazed by how different you are compared to our perceptions of you."

"We know," Millicent gave a sad sigh. "Everyone only remembers that all the dark wizards and witches have come from Slytherin, but they never stop to think about all the talented and good wizards and witches that have emerged from our house. Professors Snape for example. He's a _brilliant_ potion's master, as you know. And there are countless others who turned out perfectly respectable."

"Not to mention the fact that _everyone_ is made up of various characteristics from _all_ the houses," Daphne added. "The Weasley Twins for example. They have some of the purest blood around, not to mention their deviousness and stealth when playing pranks."

"And even your Percy," Pansy added with a slight smirk. "With his ambition, he could have fit rather nicely into Slytherin. Don't you see, we're really not that different from any of you all."

"Then why don't you act like it?" Hermione asked, confused at why they would hide it.

"Think of it from our point of view," Millicent explained. "Everyone already expects us to act a certain way, so it's usually easier to just go ahead and do so. If we act the way we're expected, no one cares to keep an eye on us. Now if we suddenly start acting nice and friendly, everyone starts to become suspicious that we're up to something."

"But what about with Umbridge, and all that fiasco?"

"Again, another benefit for us," Pansy took over. "By pretending that we supported her and agreed with her principals and practices, she didn't bother to watch us. We had free reign to do as we pleased; form clubs, keep our quidditch teams, hold parties, and so on. Because you all fought her tooth and nail, which we _did_ agree with, don't be mistaken, she clamped down on you. Harry and the twins lost their places on the quidditch teams, and just overall your lot were given more detentions than was customary."

"I see why your house is called cunning," Hermione laughed, thinking that it was a brilliant plan.

"Exactly," Daphne nodded. "Now, back to the matters at hand. As head girl and honorary Slytherin, you simply can not go around looking like that."

"Goodness Daphne, you're right!" Pansy exclaimed. "Even though you've gone through a break-up, you must always put your best foot forward in public."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Pansy?" Millicent grinned mischievously.

"If it involves a make-over, than yes," Pansy nodded, turning back to Hermione with a predatory gleam in her eye.

"You're not serious," Hermione stared at them, her break-up forgotten for the moment.

"Of course we are," Daphne replied, laughing. "You look a fright after all that crying and Merlin only knows what else, so we must remedy that."

"Don't worry, we won't do very much," Pansy soothed her fears. "The raw material isn't very bad to begin with. We'll just do a couple of facial charms, a few make-up charms, and something with your hair. Maybe thin it out a bit, add a few highlights, add some relaxers and de-frizzers."

"Oh, well that certainly doesn't sound like much," Hermione snapped sarcastically as she was pulled off the bed by Pansy.

"Glad you agree," Millicent grinned. "Now, into the bathroom with those two, and I'll do something to take care of these clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes!" Hermione yelled out, just before the bathroom door closed in her face.

OooOooOooO

"All right, come on out and let us play dress-up with you," Millicent called out teasingly over an hour later. "It's almost supper time."

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," Hermione grumbled, walking out in her bra and underwear, a robe over-top, to see what clothes they had picked for her to wear. As it was a weekend, students could wear normal clothes under their robes instead of the uniform.

"Much better," Millicent evaluated her appearance critically.

Hermione's hair had been thinned out with an anti-frizz charm applied, allowing her hair to still have body, but not be nearly so thick or frizzy if she chose to leave it down instead of in a bun all the time like she usually did. Her eyebrows had been thinned and shaped slightly to highlight her eyes, and her skin appeared much softer and almost glowed. Her make-up would be added once they had decided what she should wear.

"Thanks, now what am I wearing and what did you do to my clothes?" Hermione said in one breath.

"Oh, simply threw them all out," Millicent shrugged. "And replaced it with things that Pansy, Daphne, and I no longer wear. So you now have a wardrobe befitting you."

"And as for what you're wearing," Pansy walked over to the wardrobe. "We'll just do something simple, yet tasteful, with a hint of elegance. It is the weekend afterall, and you did just suffer a break-up, so you don't want to look as if you're trying to hard."

"I think the black skirt," Daphne suggested, pulling out a flowing, knee-length skirt.

"Definitely, with the blue top there," Pansy pointed out a snug, off-the-shoulder, half-sleeve shirt made of the softest cashmere Hermione had ever felt. Hermione grabbed the clothes and quickly went into the bathroom to change into them.

"And black heels with a flirty little bow on them to complete the outfit," Millicent clapped her hands as Hermione rolled her eyes, but went to pull them on.

"Yes, that will do quite nicely," Pansy nodded, more to herself than Hermione.

"Now for your make-up," Daphne walked over, wand out, and began casting charms. "A little mascara and some silver eye-shadow to highlight those eyes, a little powder to keep shine away, and a little bit of gloss to make your lips pout more."

"And with your new, high-quality, black robe to finish it off," Millicent helped Hermione into the robe.

"Hmm, lovely," Pansy smiled as she motioned for Hermione to spin slowly in place. "Now, off to supper."

"Yes, you will sit with us, won't you?" Daphne linked her arm through Hermione's and Millicent's, Pansy on the other side of Hermione.

"Yes, do. The youngers have so wanted to talk with you more," Millicent added. "I think they're all hopelessly enamored with you. The boys especially. They think you have a nice arse."

"What?" Hermione gasped, looking at her in shock.

"Well it's true," Millicent shrugged. "Don't worry though, they'll get over it soon enough. Happens to all of us. We are the three most important women in future society."

"Isn't that a bit presumptuous?"

"No," Daphne answered loftily. "It's true. Since we were old enough to remember, we've been carefully groomed by our parents. How to act, how to speak, how to _everything_, with the intent that we will marry a pureblood, and continue to uphold the pureblood societal values."

"It's that important?"

"Not so much to us, but to our parents, yes," Pansy answered. "Not a few hours after we were born we had betrothal contracts arriving for us. Once we graduated, I'll be marrying Draco, Millicent will be marrying Theodore Nott, and Daphne's marrying Blaise."

"And you're not upset about that?" Hermione looked incredulous.

"Well, I supposed it might've been nice to have a chance to date around a bit," Pansy considered the question thoughtfully. "But overall, I suppose not. Though we're lucky you see."

"How so?"

"Well we all rather like who we're betrothed to," Millicent answered. "Others haven't been so lucky. That girl, what's her name, who ended up with Marcus Flint."

"Ashley Baddock, Malcolm's older sister," Daphne supplied.

"Yes, her. Anyways, he beats her. And there's nothing she can do about it, for fear of being disowned by her family and losing everything she has and has ever known."

"That's terrible!" Hermione exclaimed as they entered the great hall.

"Yes I suppose it is," Daphne mused aloud. "Though it can't be helped, so it's best not to worry about it. Besides, I gather that any day now poor old Marcus is going to drink himself to death."

"You don't mean…" Hermione trailed off as she correctly inferred what was meant by that innocuous sounding statement.

"I do, but don't worry, that's not the norm."

"No. Most wives, once they've secured the continuation of the family name, live out the rest of their lives in an entirely different wing of the family manor, if not a separate manor entirely. And of course, with plenty of money and boy toys," Millicent laughed.

"As long as she's discreet, of course," Pansy chimed in as they walked over the Slytherin table.

"Of course," Hermione deadpanned in all seriousness before all four of them burst out giggling. Hermione had been so enthralled with the conversation she didn't even realise they were already at the Slytherin table. She, Pansy, and Millicent all sat down together while Daphne ducked under the table to come up next to Blaise, giving him a quick kiss.

"Well don't you look pretty," Blaise complimented with a smile.

"Yes, I see our lovely ladies of Slytherin have taken you under their wing," Draco nodded in agreement with Blaise.

"Something like that," Hermione shrugged slightly, blushing.

"No shrugging," Pansy poked her in the side. "And sit up straight."

"But you all have been shrugging back in my rooms," Hermione protested.

"Well that was in private company with friends. We're in public now," Millicent informed her. "We have to set a good example for the youngers."

"And besides, slouching and shrugging do absolutely nothing to emphasize how lovely you look in that blouse," Blaise teased. He was enjoying making her blush.

"Oh stop it you," Daphne elbowed him in the ribs.

"My love, you wound me!" Blaise cried dramatically, turning so he was resting his head in her lap, his legs straddling the bench. "I demand a kiss as payment for the grievous harm you have done me."

"I would m'lord, if it were not the impending doom about to befall our humble table," she replied, nodding her head towards the Gryffindor table where a very red-faced Ron was standing and pointing at their table, his words unintelligible.

It was at that moment that Hermione realised how things must look to everyone else. She had walked in arm-in-arm with the three queens of Slytherin, so to speak, and with a new look. And the entire time she had been walking with them, she had been laughing and joking as if they were the best of friends. Then she had sat with them, not even sparing her friends a glance.

"Oh dear," Hermione muttered, looking at them apologetically. "I had better go do damage control."

"We understand," Pansy patted her arm sympathetically. "If you can, come back for dessert. If not, we'll see you in the common room tonight at eight for a little party."

"All right, thanks," she smiled, quickly getting up and walking over to where Ron was still fuming, and waited for the explosion she knew was coming.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Okie dokie, that's it for this chapter. Not so much happening time-wise, but lots of conversations. I will say right now that I am a Slytherin, and I believe we have been given a bad rap. Hence all the Slytherin/Hermione interaction. I think it was fun though. Gives more depth into the character, reasons for why they are the way they are, and how they're still normal kids. Oh, the reasons Pansy gives for why they acted as they did around Umbrige- I based those off of another story I read, but I can't remember what it was. So they're not completely mine. As for the whole "formality" aspect…I just threw that in for fun, cause I see Slytherins as having a different code of rules, so to speak, when interacting with their "betters". Anyways, review and let me know what you think if you've got time.


	22. Let's Get it Started!

Disclaimer: It's not mine. If only.

A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much for all the reviews- you know I love them! Anyways, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I have a lot of fun writing the Slytherins, cause like Severus, I believe they have two sides. The one they show in public, and then the one they show amongst each other. Also, thanks to **Cheyanne**for pointing out that I got my timeline messed up. But, I went back and fixed it, so it should make sense now! And to **MGoddess**yes, you won brownie points, so I hope you like this chapter! Now onto the chappie.

Playing Pretend

Chapter Twenty Two: Let's get it Started!

"Hello Ron," Hermione sighed, sitting down in front of her friends.

"Hermione," Ron's voice was low and dangerous sounding.

"Yes?"

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON!" His voice suddenly boomed, causing her to wince with the high volume.

"I thought it'd be obvious Ron," Hermione decided to try the whole innocent routine. "I'm simply promoting inter-house relations."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"Mister Weasley, I suggest you keep your language as well as your temper in check," Professor Snape called from the high table. "And ten points from Gryffindor."

"You've been corrupted by the Slytherins," Ron hissed, dramatically lowering his voice.

"What is your problem Ron?" Hermione stared at him in shock. "You didn't give a damn this summer that I was working with Professor Snape, so why start now?"

"Well you weren't friends with those _deatheaters_ then!"

"Things change! They've been nothing but nice to me since I've become Snape's apprentice."

"Only because they don't want to get on his bad side!"

"Maybe so, but they're still being nice to me. And it's not so different from your situation when you were a first year, was it? People only talked to you and became your friend because of your friendship with Harry! And you don't seem to mind too much," she snapped in anger, and instantly regretted it. "I didn't mean that."

"Well obviously you did if you said," he snapped back, trying to use anger to hide the hurt he was feeling.

"Ron-"

"No, obviously you meant it on some level, so just go back over there where you're welcome!"

"Fine then," Hermione stood up, nodding to Harry and Ginny who both gave her a small smile. "I'll talk to you later once you've cooled down."

"Weasel, I would suggest that you show more respect to our head girl," Draco's drawling voice came from behind her.

"And I would suggest that you get your ferrety-arse away from here before I hex you," Ron glared up at him.

"With pleasure. I wouldn't want to stink up my robes anymore than they already are," he smirked at Ron, then turned to Hermione and held his arm out. "Shall we?"

"Thank you," Hermione rested her hand in the crook of his elbow as they began to walk back to the Slytherin table. "You didn't have to do that."

"Pansy was worried," he replied nonchalantly. "And when she says jump, I say how high."

"She's got you on a short leash," Hermione teased. "And I know you have appearances to keep, but is there any way you could refrain from insulting my friends?"

"But it's so easy to get a rise out of him," Draco pouted slightly.

"At least when they're around me then, could you lighten up?"

"Possibly, if he does, though I'm not making any promises," he nodded, taking his arm back as she took her seat, once again, at the Slytherin table.

OooOooOooO

"Go away Mione, I don't want to talk to you," Ron's voice was still angry, but at least he was using his nickname for her, so she knew it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"No, we need to talk," she replied stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll leave then," he stood up.

"SIT DOWN RONALD!" She yelled, pulling her wand and pointing it at him. The shock of hearing her raise her voice so, and at him, caused him to promptly sit back down. Not to mention she was scary with a wand when she so chose.

"All right then," he replied weakly.

"And the rest of you!" Hermione turned to survey the other students in the common room. "Clear out of here! I don't want to see anyone for at least an hour or you'll have detention with Filch, is that clear?"

A chorus ofyeses was heard from all the students who quickly scrambled to gather their things and go to their dorms or elsewhere in the castle. Once they had cleared out, she turned back to Ron, and also saw Harry and Ginny were sitting nearby, grins on their faces. Giving them a grateful smile, she sat down on the couch next to Ron.

"Intimidating all the younger years; how very Slytherin of you," Ginny teased.

"They have been nothing but nice to me, and whether it's for personal gain or not, I'm going to take it," Hermione replied, but she was looking at Ron while she spoke.

"Still doesn't explain why you were all buddy-buddy with those sluts!" Ron exclaimed.

"First of all Ronald, they are not sluts," Hermione hissed. "Secondly, they were talking to me as a favor to Severus. I was…upset…and needed someone to talk to."

"Hello! Who do you think _we_ are?" Ron gestured to himself, Harry, and Ginny. "I know I'm a git sometimes, but you can talk to me. Or Harry."

"It was a girl issue."

"Then why not Ginny?" Ron questioned, curious as to why she was being so short with him.

"Because I broke up with Percy, that's why!" She burst out, then looked down at her hands. When she spoke again, it was much more softly. "I was afraid you'd be mad at me. Maybe you're right, maybe the Slytherins are up to something, or have ulterior motives, but I don't care. They were there when I needed someone to talk to, and I'm just going to take them at face value and believe they were sincere. Because you know what, I like them, I really do."

"But Malfoy-" Ron started.

"I know, he was a jerk, but I think he's changed. I hope he's changed. And did you ever stop to think that maybe they have a reason for acting like they do?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Yeah, because they hate us!"

"And you've given them a reason to like you?" She retorted.

"Well, I haven't given them a reason not to," he replied defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Think about it Ron. Ever since Bill went to school, all you've grown up hearing was that Slytherins were evil, that they weren't to be associated with, and so on. You made up your mind about them without even taking the time to get to know them. Just think how different things might have been if you had extended the hand of friendship in the first place."

Ron was quiet for several minutes before he spoke. "I really hate it when you're right."

"You think you'd be used to it after seven years," she gave a little laugh. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I was never mad at you," he sighed. "I just can't seem to keep my temper from getting the best of me. I just saw you being all friendly with them, and I guess I just sort of snapped. I have a bad habit of doing that."

"I'm aware," she nodded, a small smile creeping across her face. "But it's just one of the reasons we love you."

"Speak for yourself," Ginny interjected. "Personally, it's one of the reasons I can't stand him."

"Well that's nice of you sister dearest," Ron retorted sarcastically, punching her lightly in her arm.

"Hey, hands off my girlfriend," Harry protested.

"My hero," Ginny smiled, turning her face up for a kiss.

"As well as the world's," Harry rubbed his knuckles against his chest, puffing it out with mock pride.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier," Hermione apologised suddenly, not looking at any of them. "About people only talking to you and befriending you because of Harry."

"It's forgotten," Ron tried to shrug it off, but Hermione knew her words had cut deeper than he was letting on.

"Not by me," she took his hand in hers. "You know what I said wasn't true. Everyone who's your friend is sobecause of the awesome, kind, strong, and thoughtful person you are. Not because of Harry, or anyone else, but because of who you are."

"Well I see why you're head girl and why the Slytherins like you," Ron said suddenly, throwing Hermione off balance by what she thought was a quick change of subject.

"Huh?"

"Because you're the one who's kind and thoughtful," Ron gave her a toothy grin. "You give people a chance, and you've got a wicked way with words, not to mention hexes."

"And don't you forget it," she waved her wand threateningly at him.

"So are we all good again?" Harry asked.

"We're good," Hermione nodded, after glancing at Ron's nodding head.

"Lovely, the gleesome threesome is re-united," Ginny laughed. "Now, if we're done having this heart to heart, how about we go flying? It's such a gorgeous night."

"I'll watch you guys," Hermione stated firmly as Ron and Harry promptly agreed.

So after watching the boys dash upstairs two at a time to grab their brooms, and then almost fall down the stairs, they made their way out to the quidditch pitch. Dusk was her favorite time of day; not quite day, yet not quite night. The sun was setting, and the temperature was deliciously chilled. Taking a seat at the front of one of the bleachers, she watched Harry, Ron, and Ginny fly around, tossing a quaffle back and forth, obviously having fun. Part of her wished she could fly, but after first year, she just never found anyone with the patience to teach her. Sighing, happy that she and Ron had fixed things between them, she leaned back in her seat.

"What the-" she sat back up when her head hit something warm.

"Careful Hermione," Severus' voice was filled with humor. "Language."

"I wasn't going to curse," she protested, turning around to see him holding a broom. "Going flying?"

"I was planning on it. But it seems your friends," he nodded towards the pitch. "Are already using it."

"Well you could always just order them off," she reminded him with a smile. "Or join them. They're rather used to you hanging around after this summer."

"I suppose," he conceded, sitting down next to her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Pansy, Daphne and Millicent were a big help," she nodded, reaching a hand over and squeezing his quickly. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Now why aren't you out there with your friends?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I failed flying in our first year, and neither of the boys has enough patience to teach me," she admitted. "I don't usually mind, since most flying deals with quidditch, but there are times…"

"Times…what?"

"It sounds silly and childish, but there are times I wish I knew how. I'd like to know what it feels like to fly; nothing holding me back, no restrictions. It always looks so free."

"That's not silly at all," he stood up and mounted his broom, looking down at her. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to get on or not?"

"I never got on a broom again because I have this irrational fear of them. Harry and Ron have tried to get me to do it before, but I never could find that famous Gryffindor courage."

"Do you trust me?" He looked her in the eye, holding out a hand.

"Of course I do," she answered immediately. He was a little surprised by the sincerity of her answer.

"Then you trust me when I say nothing will happen? That I won't go fast, and I won't perform any tricks? Just slow, leisurely flying," he continued to hold her gaze.

"All right," she whispered, and taking his hand, allowed him to help her on the broom. As they lifted off, as slow as they were moving, she let out a gasp and wrapped her arms tightly about his waist, burying her head into the back of his shoulder.

"Look around you Hermione," he chuckled, using a hand to slightly loosen her grip around his mid-section. "We're moving very slowly. There is no chance of you falling, especially with the way you're holding on to me."

"I know," she mumbled into his shoulder, but after a moment he felt her head shift, presumably turning to look out.

"Then relax," he murmured comfortingly as they continued to rise, coming to the typical height the quidditch games were played at. "We're going to move forwards now, out to see your friends."

"Okay," she nodded against his back, and he was happy to hear a good deal less nervousness in her voice.

"Hello Professor!" Ginny called, seeing him approaching slowly. Then she noticed who was behind him, barely visible. "Hermione?"

"Mione? You're on a broom!" Harry exclaimed, stopping short on his broom.

"Oh well spotted," she retorted snidely, causing Severus to smirk at how much she sounded like one of his Slytherins.

"I know, but, you've _never_ gotten _near_ a broom since first year," Ron's tone betrayed his disbelief.

"Well, Severus ordered me as part of my apprenticeship," she explained.

"Really?" Ginny looked at her.

"No," Hermione laughed, feeling herself relax by the second. Talking was helping her keep her mind off what she was doing. "He just wouldn't take no for an answer, and I decided maybe it was time for me to try again."

"And you're doing very well," he complimented. "Perhaps next time you'll sit in front and I can instruct you on the basic steering practices."

"Don't push it Sev," she warned. "You're lucky you got me this far."

"Yes, so you've reminded me," he nodded before turning to her friends. "We'll let you get back to playing. I'll be taking her for some slow laps around the pitch."

"All right, have fun Mione," Harry and Ron each flew over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before zooming off to continue their quaffle tossing with Ginny.

"Thank you," Hermione said as they slowly began to fly towards the edge of the pitch, and lower too.

"For what?"

"Being nice to them. For doing this in general," she shrugged slightly. "Oh I'm not supposed to do that. Or wait, does it matter?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Shrug. I'm not supposed to shrug in public. The second part was just me wondering if it would matter since I'm not exactly in public."

"Ah, I see the Slytherins have been instructing you in some of our societal customs."

"A few. Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne mentioned a couple of things as we were walking down to dinner. I figure that if I'm going to be interacting with them a lot more, I should make a point to learn some of their customs."

"I have a book you may borrow that discusses appropriate protocol and various societal dictations," he offered. "I'll give it to you tomorrow after class."

"Sure, thanks Severus," she squeezed her arms briefly in a hug.

"HEY MIONE, WE'RE RACING BACK TO THE CASTLE NOW, SO WE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT BREAKFAST!" Ron yelled across the pitch. Hermione simply waved in response.

"I don't see how they can do that," Hermione watched as they raced back, blurs against the darkening sky.

"Once you buy a broom and begin to ride it, after a number of times it tunes itself to your body and your body language. Watch," he said, and gently pulled up on the broom.

It immediately came to a stop. He gently nudged it with his knee to the right, and it promptly turned in that direction. Leaning forward slightly, it began to move forward ever so slowly. Stopping it again, he nudged it to the left, and it immediately turned to the left.

"You see, it almost reads my thoughts, moving with the slightest touch from me," he explained. "So your friends, who spend a great deal of time flying for quidditch purposes, their brooms have attuned themselves to those needs; speed, balance, and agility."

"I see. Interesting."

"To a degree," he conceded, gently setting them down on the grass. "I figured you would appreciate the knowledge behind it."

"Yes, thank you," she nodded, happily climbing off. Crooking a finger at him, he knew she wanted him to lean down. Climbing off his broom, he accepted the hug she gave him, and made to climb back on his broom.

"Wait," she called, and he turned to see her biting her lip.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering if something was wrong.

"I didn't get to kiss you," she said softly, almost as if she were afraid to ask him. He didn't see why; she had done so before, and without asking in any sort of way.

"And I suppose you'd like to now?"

"If you don't mind."

"You've never asked before, so why start now?"

She shrugged once again, and the wicked thought crossed his mind that he should remind her it was a social don't, but he didn't feel it was appropriate. Sighing internally, he wondered what was up with her, but he didn't think too long. He had never understood women, and probably never would. Climbing back off his broom, he walked back over to her and leaned over slightly, just enough so she'd be able to kiss his cheek without straining herself.

She placed one hand on his shoulder to brace herself, and the other hand on his other cheek. He closed his eyes out of habit as he felt her pull him down a bit further, and was shocked to feel her lips not on his cheek, but gently on his lips. His eyes shot open for a moment, but closed again at the emotion that ran through him. He heard a voice in the back of his mind telling him to pull back, but he ignored it. His hands came up of their own volition to cup her face as the pressure increased. A moment later, she pulled back, looking him in the eyes.

"We shouldn't have done that," was the first thing that came out of his mouth, and he almost winced at the harshness of his words and tone.

"You can't tell me you regret it," she said, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Now he knew why she had seemed so 'off' a minute ago.

"No, I can't," he sighed. He had learned not to lie around her, as she could tell from a mile away. "But you're my student, and I'm your professor."

"And my friend," she reminded him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling herself fully against him. "And a man. I'm asking that you look at me with the same regard."

"I can't," he tried to protest, but found himself wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her head. It had been so long since he had truly held a woman, and felt this comfortable and relaxed, that he couldn't deny himself the pleasure it was sending coursing through his veins.

"You'll learn," she whispered confidently, turning to watch the sunset.

They stood there together, still embracing, and watched the sunset. Even after it had set, they simply stood there, enjoying the warmth each provided, committing the moment to memory.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Hey everyone. Well, there's their first real kiss- kinda sweet, with a dash of awkwardness, cause that's how I picture it. For those people who thought I've been rushing stuff a bit, I hope you don't think this is too fast. The way I see it, Hermione's broken up with Percy, and she wants to find out if there's any chemistry, hence her taking the initiative to kiss him. And he responded, and didn't push away, because this is such a rare moment for him. And he's feeling a whole well of emotions bursting inside of him that he's not quite sure what to do about them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review if you're so inclined, to let me know what you think.


	23. You Know What They Say

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing up their lives.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews to the last chapter. **Special thanks to ****Roselle**** Greywood! **Glad you're happy with the bit of romance. There's going to be a little more this chapter, as well as a serious conversation between Severus and Hermione. And to anyone who thought it seemed too good to be true- you know me, it is! They may have had a sweet moment there, and there will be more of them in the future, but there's also going to be some down's. And some fairly major ones at that. And a reappearance of Percy too, hee hee, I know you're looking forward to _that_, lol. Just kidding- don't shoot the author! Cause then you won't get another chapter. Also, we've got some more of everyone's favourite Slytherins in this chapter. Possibly reverting back to their old ways. Anyways, enough blathering, and on to the chappie!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Twenty Three: You Know What They Say- If it's Too Good to be True, it Probably is

"Hey," Hermione smiled as she walked into the lab. It had been a week since their first kiss, and though they hadn't done so again, they were spending more time together.

"Good evening," he returned the smile as she came over and hugged him.

He had to admit that he both hoped and feared that she would kiss him again. A large part of him wanted to feel that swell of emotion again, though things were already so different. Every little touch or hug, while no different from those during the summer, felt so incredibly intimate now. And yet, he was scared at the same time, a rare feeling for him. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Bella, and he didn't know what would happen if she gave up on him. He didn't know if he could go through that again.

"Are we ever going to talk?"

"About what?"

"You know very well what," she replied, her voice amused. "If you don't, I'll respect that, but…"

"You'd like to know."

"Yes," she nodded.

"All right," he sighed. He couldn't refuse her. And if he were being honest, he wanted to know what she was thinking. "Let's move this to my quarters though."

"Good. I wasn't looking forward to having our talk while sitting on these cursed stools. Bloody uncomfortable things," she laughed, walking into his living room and taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"All right," he repeated, easing himself onto the couch, feeling decidedly nervous about this conversation for some reason. "What questions do you have exactly?"

"Well, some things I think I know already, but I'd like them confirmed," she looked to him, and continued at his nod. "I think you liked when we kissed, and I think you felt something too. I just want to know what it was."

"You have to start with that which is undoubtedly the most difficult to put into words," he muttered.

"You don't have to answer," she immediately said, but he could see her trying to hide her disappointment. "I understand."

"No, it's just…hard to explain," he looked at his hands, his feet…anywhere but at her. "You know my past, and you understand how uncomfortable I am in situations that delve into my personal life."

"That I do," she nodded.

"Then you should also know that I have shared more with you about my past than anyone, and sometimes I don't have the slightest clue how to act around you," he sneered slightly out of habit. "I don't know how to be myself around anyone, since I can't even be myself when I'm alone. I'm constantly putting on an act out of habit, and don't know how to stop. Even around you."

"Well with everything that's happened, that's understandable," she smiled at him, vaguely reminding him of Albus and his all-knowing grin. "But using your words against you, last night, you asked me if I trust you, and I said yes. I'm assuming the feeling's reciprocated, but I'm going to ask you anyways; do you trust me?"

"I do," he nodded, slowly, yet resolutely.

"Well then, you should know that whatever you say or decide in regards to _us_, I'm not going to get mad, or upset, or run away," she got up and walked over, sitting down next to him. "I'm still going to be your friend."

"I believe you," he whispered after a moment, cursing himself for how weak that sounded. But she was affecting him, and they weren't even touching.

"Good, now what did you feel when we kissed?" She asked again, trying not to reveal how eager she was to hear his answer.

"Hope," he said, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "It has been so long since I thought I could feel that sort of emotion again."

"Thank you," she reached a hand out and took his in both of hers. "For telling me."

"I shouldn't have," he shook his head. "Kissed you. You're my student, and apprentice, and I'm your professor. I'm in a position of authority over you, and many would say I'm abusing that authority."

"And people might say the same in regards to me. That I'm taking advantage of you emotionally, or that I'm only trying to secure myself a successful potions career and good school grades by whoring myself out to you."

"But you're not."

"And neither are you," she smiled at how literal he sometimes took things. Without warning, she reached a hand up and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth. "I know that, and you know that. That's all that matters."

"No one else is going to agree," he said softly, eyes still closed, willing himself not to look at her. If he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist kissing her again.

"And haven't you realised by now that I don't _care_ what people think? I mean, I've befriended the Slytherins, become your apprentice, and if the rumors are to be believed, betrayed my house in favor of joining the dark side," she laughed lightly. "What I care about is what I _feel_. And when we kissed I felt something indescribable. I want to take a chance…no, I want _you_ to take a chance, with me, and explore what that _something_ was. I don't want this to pass me by without seeing if it could lead to something more."

"I want the same," he admitted in a whisper. "But I don't know how to go about…_this_…relationship."

"Well you know, neither do I. So I guess we'll figure it out together," she rested her head against his for a moment before kissing him hesitantly.

"I suppose we will," he pulled back and opened his eyes. They were burning with pent-up emotion and an ignited passion that he was fighting to control. He knew at that moment that he was letting the last of defenses around his heart crumble.

"You know, as much as I enjoy talking, I'd really rather you just kiss me Severus," she whispered into his ear.

Those words completed his undoing. Letting out a low growl, he swiftly captured her lips with his. For once abandoning all reason, he let the emotion and passion he was feeling fuel the kiss. It was a desperate kiss on his part, and Hermione relished it. She relished the fact that he wasn't holding back; he was kissing her with everything he had. And finally she had the recognition she wanted from him; that he saw her as a desirable young woman, and not just a student.

"I-" he pulled back abruptly.

"If you're about to apologise for kissing me like that, then don't," Hermione interrupted him with a swollen-lip smile.

"As my lady commands," he gave a soft chuckle, releasing a good deal of tension that had built up during their conversation.

He leaned over and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He couldn't resist smiling into her neck at the tremor that ran through her body as his hand just happened to slide across her bottom and along the side of her thigh, coming back up to rest low on her hip. His other hand went to her shoulder, almost cautiously, brushing away her long, thick hair which had come out of it's bun at some point. His fingers lightly traced along the smooth lines of her neck, almost hesitantly, before his lips replaced his fingers. Slowly, he let his lips warm her skin, tasting and teasing the soft flesh encountered. He felt himself respond as Hermione tried to fight back a moan, but couldn't. He willed himself to stay in control. He didn't want to do anything they'd regret.

"I think, if you keep doing that, we're going to get ahead of ourselves," Hermione whispered, _really_ not wanting to.

"I know," he pulled back and grinned devilishly at her. "I just thought I'd tease you a bit. Get you all hot and bothered you know."

"How kind of you," she smacked him on the shoulder before wrapping her arms around his torso, leaning her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the flames dance.

"I think I could get used to this," Severus said after a moment, and Hermione could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Used to what?"

"Holding you. Being needed," he replied, tightening his arms slightly. "It's been so long since I've felt like that. Other than being needed for the Order, but this is different."

"Mm," she rubbed a hand over his back comfortingly as she felt him tense, no doubt remembering what all he had done for the Order as a spy.

"I think, perhaps, it is time for you to be returning to your quarters," he said abruptly, standing up and lightly setting her on her feet.

"What?" Hermione looked at him in bewilderment as he walked over to the door that led to the potion's lab and opened it, looking at her pointedly.

"It is almost curfew, you should return to your rooms," he repeated.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" His tone was back to the icy formality that she so detested.

"Don't push me away Severus," she pleaded, walking over to him, looking up at him with a mixture of hurt, confusion, and concern.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't cling so," he snarled, and turning his eyes away from her face, took one hand and none-too-gently forced her through the doorway before closing and warding it against her.

Hermione stared at the door, feeling utterly confused by what had just happened. She knew she had been taking a _huge_ chance with that kiss at the quidditch pitch, not really knowing how he felt, or how he'd respond. And tonight, she had done so again by asking him to talk and share his feelings with her; something that she knew he still wasn't comfortable with, even though he was getting much better about it, at least in regards to her. She was glad she had, because it was so completely worth it to feel him kiss her as a woman. Merlin, she could still feel his hand sliding along her thigh…oh she could've just melted into his touch right there and then. Fighting back a giggle at her thoughts, she shook her head to clear them. Six years of living with Lavender and Parvati had worn off on her.

Turning to go back to her room, she took one last look at the door, her heart willing it to open and allow her back in. Giving a little sigh, she went into her room, but instead of getting ready for bed, she suddenly changed her mind and left her quarters, and walked down to the Slytherin common room and entered it. She was greeted with some waves from the youngers, as well as a few still-suspicious looks, but ignored them as she saw Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent gathered together to the side of the fireplace.

"Good evening Hermione," Draco nodded as he and Blaise stood up as she neared, the girls following suit.

"Good evening Draco," she replied. "Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent."

"How are you Hermione?" Pansy smiled, giving her a hug.

"Um, well…confused actually," she replied after a slight hesitation. She was about to test out the Slytherin-trust-and-loyalty she had heard so much about.

"Something to do with one deliciously dark potion's master?" Blaise raised an eyebrow as he grinned at her.

"I swear Blaise," Pansy looked at him, disgusted. "If I didn't know you were straight, I'd swear you were queer on Snape."

"Hey, I'm a guy, and I love women," he replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the fact that Snape has an undeniable presence. I mean honestly, it's not fair that girls can admire and comment about hot guys, and other girls are, and no one cares, but if a guy so much as happens to blink in the direction of another guy, they're immediately labeled as queer."

"Whatever, get over it Blaise," Daphne rolled her eyes at him before directing her attention back to Hermione. "Is what he said true- this has something to do with Snape?"

"Yes," she nodded slowly, not looking at any of them.

"I think we should move this to my room," Blaise announced. As head boy, he had his own set of quarters within Slytherin. He led them to his quarters, and the three Slytherin girls immediately hopped onto his luxurious king sized bed. Draco too climbed on and leaned back again the headboard, seating himself next to Pansy who immediately turned and curled up against him.

"Now, how long have you and Snape been shagging?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"BLAISE!" Hermione gaped at him. "I'VE NEVER!"

"All right, don't get your knickers in a twist," he continued smiling. "Just thought that'd be a good way to get the awkwardness over with."

"Oh. Well I guess you're right, it helped," Hermione laughed, once she had calmed down and considered his words rationally.

"Now, what happened?" Millicent asked, and Hermione promptly launched into an explanation about everything. Their potion's apprenticeship relationship, and the journey to become friends, and now about how they'd kissed and just had a rather intimate moment not long ago, and how he'd pushed her away, seemingly for no reason.

"Well you can't tell me you weren't expecting it," Pansy smirked slightly.

"I _wasn't_ expecting it," Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Well that's stupidity on your part then, isn't it?" Pansy replied airily, closing her eyes with contentment as Draco began to lazily trail his fingers up and down her arm.

"What do you mean? That it was stupid of me to not think that after we kissed he was going to abruptly kick me out?"

"Yeah, more or less," Daphne nodded.

"Why!" Hermione looked at each of them, noticing they were all nodding in agreement.

"Because it's Snape," Millicent drawled as if that explained it all.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly," Daphne huffed. "Being so head over heels for him you ought to know why."

"That is no help whatsoever!" She felt like yelling. She had come to talk to them, expecting more of the great advice and comforting they had previously supplied.

"Don't whine, it's not becoming," Draco drawled, looking at her. "Honestly, you claim to know Snape so well and have his trust, then you ought to be able to figure it out yourself mudblood. Now leave us, I tire of your presence."

Staring at him in shock, she looked to everyone else for support. When she saw none forthcoming, she felt her eyes well up with tears. With a stifled sob, she turned and fled from the room.

"You know love, that was really harsh," Pansy chided him gently.

"And you all agreed," he retorted. "She needs to toughen up. I mean, you saw her tonight. She came to us after a bloody kiss and a slight snub."

"Well that's Gryffindors, they worry," Millicent said.

"Yes, but Draco's right," Blaise jumped in. "Hermione needs to toughen up. She can't just break down or run away any time her feelings are hurt. And we all know that's what Snape will do. He'll let her in, and push her way, back and forth. He's got issues, and he doesn't know how to work through them."

"Hermione needs to learn to keep pushing in, even when he's pushing her out. That's why we can't let her keep coming to us every time something happens. She has to deal with things on her own, you know that," Daphne said resolutely. "Hence the reason we had to turn back into bastards."

"I know," Pansy sighed. "But I still feel bad."

"Well don't," Draco leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "She'll run back to her room, or to the Gryffindors, and cry and fuss about how mean we are, and how Snape's confusing, but then she'll calm down and see what he was doing. We gave her several clues to go on."

"And she'll figure them out, of that I have no doubt," Blaise stated firmly, and the others nodded their agreement.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Okay, well, I just want to say that I know some of you might think the conversation at the beginning between the two of them was OOC, but for those who have ever kissed someone, you know that once you do, things change. Whether or not you want to admit it, the dynamics of the relationship changes, and some people open up, others close themselves off, some become defensive, and others, like Severus and Hermione, have a mix of those things happen. I can see Severus being fearful of opening up again after Bella, but as explained in previous chapters, she's knocking his walls down, and he can't help but trust her and care for her. As for the Slytherins- they're back to being "bastards" again. But it was for a good cause, as was explained. Hermione needs to be able to figure things out on her own when dealing with him. She needs to learn to stay by him when things get rough, and not run for help each time. But anyways, whether or not you agree, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and leave a review to let me know if you're so inclined.


	24. Pity Party Time

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

A/N: Hey y'all. Thanks for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. I'm so glad y'all enjoyed it! Oh, and **SwissMiss1**, yeah, you're right, it should say "last week," instead of "last night" so thanks for that. And thanks for bringing up some good points. But the way I see it, the Slytherins wouldn't go tell anyone cause Snape is their head of house and they respect him a great deal, if maybe not Hermione. And I think Hermione has matured since fourth year, and personally I think she didn't tell anyone about Krum because she wanted to annoy/surprise Ron and Harry. Now without further ado, onto the next chapter.

Playing Pretend

Chapter Twenty Four: Pity Party Time

Hermione ran from the dungeons, not entirely sure where she was running to. Without even quite realising how, she soon found herself outside on the grounds, and eventually came to stop outside of greenhouse one. Looking back towards the castle, she shook her head, not particularly wanting to go back there. Turning back to the greenhouse, she looked around before turning the handle and pushing the door open. Walking in, she took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the earth, mulch, and plants all mixed together, coupled with the warmth from the trapped heat.

"Hermione?" A voice from behind caused her to whirl around in fright as she immediately grabbed for her wand, belatedly remembering she had left it in her room.

"Oh Merlin, Neville," she breathed out shakily upon realising who it was. With relief, she sat down on an upended wood crate nearby. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he apologised sheepishly, walking over to her slowly as it was growing dark in the greenhouse. He still managed to bump into a table though, yelping loudly.

"Maybe you should provide some light?"

"That would be a good idea, wouldn't it?" Neville said, and Hermione could practically hear him blush. "Lumos."

"Much better," Hermione looked down so he could see the tears she knew would be visible on her cheeks.

"You know I'm not quite as oblivious as Harry and Ron," he said gently, sitting down in the dirt in front of her, unmindful of his robes. "I could hear it in your voice, and I can see it in your face now. You are upset, either by or with someone or something."

"Maybe I am. It's not like I can do anything about it though."

"Hermione, you've always been there to listen to me when I've needed an ear, and though we're not close, I'd like to return the favor."

"I think I'm falling in love with some," she blurted out a moment later, then cringed in preparation of the outburst she was expecting. "And people would say he's too old for me, and that I hardly know him, and all sorts of other things, but I think I am."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you're going to say?" She lifted her head to stare at him incredulously.

"Yeah. Why, do you want me to act like Ron and go into a rant about how _you've_ _gone_ _bloody_ _insane_?" Neville mimicked Ron, bringing a slight smile to Hermione's lips. "Well I'm sorry, but I won't. Don't think I've got the lung capacity for that."

"Ron does have a set of pipes on him," Hermione agreed. "But you're really not mad or anything?"

"Well I'll admit it's a surprise since you seemed to be so taken with Percy if the gossips can be trusted," he conceded. "But it's not like you can control who you fall in love with. The heart has no criteria it follows. All that matters is that you're happy and taken care of, right?"

"Right," Hermione agreed.

"Good. Now why does the fact that you're falling in love have you reduced to tears?" He asked in concern, pulling a handkerchief out and handing it to her to wipe her eyes.

"Well, he and I were together earlier, talking, and got to snogging a bit, and then he just pulled away and told me to leave!"

"Well what were you talking about?"

"Why do you want to know? Is it that important?"

"I _don't_ particularly want to know, but you might need to remember. Like is there a chance you said something that caused him to get upset? Maybe make him angry or unworthy feeling?"

Hermione looked up for a moment, and Neville assumed she was re-thinking what she and her mystery man had talked about. Abruptly, she sat straight up and he could practically see the wheels in her mind going at the speed of light. Then she looked at him, almost calculating like.

"What?" Neville furrowed his brow when he saw her studying him.

"You're going to make some girl very happy someday," she answered, then leaned forward and impulsively kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Nah," he tried to shrug off her compliment as nothing, but she could hear how pleased he was by her honest compliment. "If anything, some girl is going to make me very happy someday. But are you going to be okay Hermione?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know what went wrong. Thank you Neville."

"Anytime!" He called after her as she raced out of the greenhouse, jumping over a pile of pots.

She made herself slow to a walk about halfway to the castle. As quick as she wanted to get back and talk to him, she knew it wouldn't do for her to give herself a heart attack from running as fast as she could for the long distance it was to get back. Not to mention if she did, she'd be out of breath and unable to talk, and what good would that do her? As she walked though, her mind kept repeating a line over and over from her conversation with Severus. _"I think I could get used to this…holding you. Being needed. It's been so long since I've felt like that. Other than being needed for the Order, but this is different."_ She remembered feeling him tense, and she had guessed it was because he was remembering all he had done as a spy. How could she have been so stupid. He had done terrible things as a death eater. She knew nothing he _specifically_ did, but she knew a lot of what went on in general. Some of which included raping and torturing young muggle girls.

With those last thoughts on her mind, she entered the castle and quickly made her way to her quarters, and entered them, quickly walking through the lab and into his quarters. After a quick glance around the room determined he wasn't there, she moved into his bedroom to see if he was there. Just as she stepped into his bedroom, his bathroom door opened and he stepped out with nothing but a black towel around his waist.

"Hermione," he stopped abruptly as he saw her standing there, illuminated in the doorway.

"Severus," she replied automatically out of habit. Her mind was on sensual overload as she watched stray water droplets fall from his black locks onto his chest and shoulders, trailing over firm muscles to be soaked up by the towel. A fine smattering of hair covered his chest, leading to a thin trail that once again led down his stomach and disappeared behind the towel.

"Ahem," he coughed pointedly.

"Oh, I…sorry," she forced herself to look away from his body, and down at her slightly dirty shoes, and remembered why she had come. "I'm not going to let you push me away just because you keep dragging the past up. You forget, I know you've done horrible things as a death-eater. I…don't…care. You regret it- you changed, you became a spy. You did _so _much to help others."

"And I did so much to kill and torture others too," he sneered, crossing his arms, and once again drawing her attention to his chest.

"Damn it Severus, why can't you just forgive yourself!"

"Maybe because no one else has!"

"They have Severus!" Hermione yelled right back at him. "They have. You just can't seem to accept that. Everyone knows you're a _hero_, not a murderer. So forgive yourself. You're not that person anymore. You're Severus."

"I don't know who that is anymore," he glared at her.

"You're a potions master, a professor, an instigator of fear in the hearts of students everywhere," she smiled slightly, but it faded when he didn't share in her amusement. "You're a man who can't forgive himself because he feels too deeply. Everything he's ever done to anyone, he turns it around and punishes himself tenfold. And he pushes away those who care about him, though there are some who won't let him. Me for one."

"Really?" He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, and I think you know it," she met his gaze evenly. "That's why I'm standing here forcing you to talk to me, when most people wouldn't have bothered to come back. You know that, I know that, and you're stuck with me."

"That's what I was afraid of," he muttered, but made no attempt to keep his voice lowered as he sat down on his bed. Hermione could also see a glint of amusement in his eyes, and knew she had gotten to him. He wasn't going to keep pushing her away. "You do realise I probably won't be able to help but push you away again in future?"

"Yeah, but I figure I can get used to it for a while till I get you to stop. One of the perks of being friends with me. We are still friends, right?" She asked as she sat down next to him on the bed, still very much aware of his state of dress…or rather lack-there-of. "I mean, you're not too mad at me for totally calling you on your childish behavior."

"You know very well I'm not. You know what your friendship, and by default you, mean to me."

"The same as you mean to me. Now, since we've gotten that cleared up, I'm going to go study," she announced, standing up.

"Good, because I was wondering if I would simply have to dress in front of you," he said, and smirked as she tripped and nearly hit the doorframe at his comment.

"Oooh that was evil Severus," she turned her head back to glare at him, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Well I am a Slytherin."

"Yes, a fact I am all to aware of," she rolled her eyes before closing his door behind her as she made her way back to her room.

She hopped onto her bed, letting herself relax on her stomach with a chuckle. Merlin, she would never understand Slytherins. Reflecting, she saw Draco had been doing her a favor. By making her angry, she had pushed them away, forcing herself to figure out why they had said what they did. And Severus…he cared for her, yet pushed her away. And probably would in the future. And why? Because he didn't think he was good enough. Or he gave in and listened to the demons from his past that seemed to continually taunt and torment him.

The one thing she knew for sure though, was that she wasn't going to give up on him. She wasn't going to let him push her out, she wasn't going to let him lose what could be a chance at redemption. She wasn't going to let him lose her, because she didn't think she could bear to lose him.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Okay, now that I have your attention. I have to take a few lines here and be honest with y'all. I'm really losing my drive for this story. What seemed like such a good plot idea 24 chapters ago is slowly becoming not-so-good. I have a policy of leaving no fic un-finished or at least tied up somehow, so rest assured, this will be finished. I am going to say it may be a while. I find myself dreading writing a new chapter each week, and I don't want to lose my love of writing period. So what I'm going to do is simply write when I feel inspired. That means this story is probably going to be updated rather sporadically. So I thank you in advance for being understanding of my thoughts and decisions about this, and hope you won't be too angry.


	25. Another Breakup?

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Hey everyone. First of all, a huge thank you to y'all for being so understanding. And once again, I just want to reassure people that this will be SS/HG in the end (when I get there lol), though Percy is going to make one more ! HUGE ! appearance before this is wrapped up. So even though you'll hate seeing him back in, don't hate me since I'm assuring you it's going to be SS/HG :-) okay? Lol. Oh, a special thanks to **Droxy** for the funny review that made me laugh, and to **Acila** also- thanks for the idea. I've got a "major twist" in mind, but I was debating whether or not I should use it, and when. Now as for the rest of the chapters; I've decided to make them longer, so maybe I can wrap this up in a couple more chapters. Funnily enough, knowing I didn't _have_ to write and y'all would understand, made me _want_ to write. Now for the chappie.

Playing Pretend

Chapter Twenty Five: Another Breakup?

"Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent, my quarters now!" Hermione demanded upon gaining the Slytherin common room's attention. It was two days after she and Severus had reconciled, and she had been too busy with classes to thank them.

"What do you want?" Draco sneered as they walked into her room.

"To say thank you," she smiled brightly, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then doing the same to the others.

"Thank Merlin you've more Ravenclaw tendencies than Gryffindor," Blaise threw up his hands with a wide grin.

"So you've worked things out then, we can assume?" Daphne looked at her.

"For now anyways," Hermione nodded. "Though I'm sure we'll end up at odds with each other again."

"Well that's only natural with your personalities," Pansy pointed out. "And I'm sorry by the way; we all are."

"But you do realise we only did it because you had to learn to deal with him yourself, don't you?" Millicent asked.

"I know," Hermione reassured them, then whirled about to face Draco. "Though you didn't have to call me a mudblood."

"Well it worked at any rate, didn't it," he smirked.

"He's right," Pansy pointed out. "It got you to realise you're in love with him."

"I don't know what I'm in with him."

"I don't think it's love," Draco interjected, speaking to both Pansy and Hermione.

"Why not?" Pansy looked confused.

"Well maybe she is, but quoting Thomas Merton, the beginning of love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image. Otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them," Draco explained, looking at Hermione. "I wonder if you're not really falling in love with him, but the idea of who you can _make_ him. I wonder sometimes that you're more in love with the idea that you can help redeem him or help him fight his emotional battles. Not that that's always a bad thing, but I think you might be putting that notion of love above the type of love where you just care about him as he is."

"I see," Hermione frowned slightly, not particularly liking that notion, but she considered what he was saying.

"Now don't get me wrong, I think you'll do wonders for him," Draco continued. "But you know you have a long way to go with him. I mean, I think he's doing the same thing to you; twisting you to fit his own image. I don't think he can quite help it, it's in his nature. The same way it's in yours to help others. I just think you two will have to work on truly seeing each other as you are."

"No, you're right Draco, I understand what you're saying," Hermione smiled slightly, her brain still dissecting and analysing what he had said. It was a lot to think about, as if she didn't have enough already, what with school and head girl duties. But think on it she would.

Over the next month or so, Draco's words would not leave her mind, making her all too aware of how she and Severus acted around each other. On the surface, they appeared to be a fairly normal couple, if they had conformed to societal norms and declared themselves such. When she wasn't occupied by head girl duties or school work, she would either be working with him, or just spending time with him in general. They spent many evenings sitting on the couch reading together, or discussing some arcane bit of potions information one of them had read about. Hermione noticed that since that first blow-up, they had become closer, physically that is. More kisses were shared, as was a bit of exploration, though nothing too far. Neither was ready for that. But Hermione noticed that even though there was a new degree of closeness, at times it felt as if there were walls up between them, keeping them apart in a way. There was progress, but sometimes it felt like there was still something blocking them.

Hermione wanted to talk about that with him, but Halloween was only a week away, and due to student persuasion, he had agreed to give a Halloween costume ball for all fourth years and up. The first through third years would be given a special trip to Hogsmede as well as a party in the afternoon. So she and Blaise, along with the help of the prefects, had to finalize the ball arrangements. The food, decorations, entertainments, and so on. Not to mention she had to find a date as well as a costume. Well, she had an idea about both, but needed to proceed carefully.

"Severus," Hermione spoke up that Wednesday before the Halloween ball, which would be Friday.

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from the potions journal he was reading.

"You have to chaperone the ball, don't you?"

"Yes," he said slowly, looking up, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well, I need an escort-"

"No," he said shortly, interrupting her.

"But why? As your apprentice, it wouldn't look at all odd for us to show up together. And it's not like you'll have to hang around and wait on me hand and foot or anything," she continued to plead when she saw him open his mouth to refuse. "Please Severus? As a favor to me?"

He simply stared at her, and she gave a sigh, as she assumed he was going to simply refuse again.

"All right, but I refuse to dress in some outlandish costume," he sneered, but it soon turned into a smile as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly by way of thanks.

"Well you're going to wear a costume, but don't worry, it's black mostly," she grinned, standing up and disappearing presumably to her rooms. She appeared a few minutes later carrying a bag. "Here."

"What is it?" He simply raised an eyebrow as he stared at her holding the garment bag, and made no move to take it from her.

"Your costume," she huffed, unzipping the bag and holding it out to him. "A classic black tux. The only colour is the cummerbund and bow tie, which are a light silvery-blue. My gown is a similar colour. We're going as a couple from the turn of the century, unless you've some objection?" Her look made it clear he had better not.

"No, that's fine," he conceded. "You knew I'd say yes, didn't you? This is in my measurements and all."

"Well, not for sure, no, but I hoped. If you said no, I would've transfigured it to fit one of the boys who didn't have a date that I would've asked," she answered, re-zipping the bag and laying it over the back of the couch. "I'll meet you here at a quarter till seven then on Friday, all right?"

"That's fine," he nodded, then kissed her goodnight.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Severus, come on out, it's almost ten till, and I'm supposed to be there on time to make sure everything's ready and to set a good example," Hermione called impatiently from where she was standing in the living room.

"All right, I'm here," he announced brusquely, walking into the room.

He stopped short as he took in the sight of her. She didn't notice his awe, but kept on talking, and came over to tuck a rose bud, white with silver edges, into his button-hole. He simply stood there, taking in the site of her. The gown was long, trailing behind her in a short train as she walked, no doubt charmed against tearing and dirt. The ice-blue coloured gown had wide straps, and a slight cowl neckline in back. In front, there was a low-cut, silvery bodice with detailed bead work, and the skirt was open in the front, revealing a silvery under-panel. Around her neck was a simply matching ribbon serving as a necklace. Her hair was smooth and shining, pulled back and up in an elegant chignon or sorts. As she adjusted his bow-tie, he also saw that she wore above-the-elbow white gloves. With her hair back and the old-fashioned gown, he was again reminded of how Bella had looked at some of the holiday parties their families had attended.

"Severus?" Hermione's voice was tinged with worry, and he forced himself back to reality.

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

"Is something wrong? For the past few minutes you've not said a thing."

"I was simply in awe of how exquisite you look right now," he replied in a rare show of emotional candidness.

"Oh," Hermione blushed with the compliment. She knew they were technically a couple and all, and that he cared about her, but he wasn't very forthcoming with adulations of any sort. "Thank you. You look good yourself. I knew this costume would suit you."

"So it does," he nodded. Of all the costumes he knew he would see tonight, his would undoubtedly be considered tame. Though he was sure it would still shock many of the staff and students that he was in costume. Usually when forced to attend such events as a chaperone, he wore his customary black robes.

"All right, now," Hermione spoke up as he pulled her hand through his arm and began to escort her to the hall. "I was just informed this morning that Blaise and I, with our dates, must open the ball. So you'll have to dance once with me, but then you can feel free to torment the other students."

"Meddling old codger," he mumbled under his breath in reply as they entered the great hall, where everyone was milling around, awaiting the beginning of the ball.

"Ah Miss Granger," Albus smiled broadly as they entered discreetly through a side door out of view on the stage and came over to where he was standing next to Blaise and Daphne. "You look lovely."

"Thank you sir," she nodded, greeting Blaise and Daphne who had come as Osiris and Isis. "I love your costumes, you two look fabulous!"

"So do you!" Daphne shared a smile with her. "I'm surprised you were able to convince Professor Snape here to attend in costume."

"Well I'm sure you're well aware of how persuasive Hermione can be," Severus interjected. "And since she had no escort for this evening, I felt it my duty as her potion's instructor to accompany her."

"As you should have sir," Blaise nodded respectfully, then turned back to the Headmaster as he cast _sonorous _on himself to gather everyone's attention, walking into view on the stage where the band had finished setting up.

"Welcome everyone to the Halloween ball!" He was greeted with loud applause and cheers. "Now to open the ball, please welcome your head boy and head girl!"

"Now no glaring," Hermione whispered as they followed Blaise and Daphne out and off the stage, onto the dance floor.

"How about smirking?" He asked, expertly swinging her around so she came face to face with him and transitioned smoothly into the dance- some slow song he didn't know.

"How about we just continue talking so you don't have to worry about what your face does," she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and looking a good deal like him for a moment.

"I suppose. You know, none of the students appear all that surprised to see me escorting you," he observed with some interest.

"Well what did you expect Severus? I'm your apprentice, the head of house ad litem, as well as your friend. Everyone knows that. Everyone also knows that I'm not exactly high on the list of girls-wanted-as-a-date, never mind the fact that I was involved with Percy, and our break-up was never publicized in any way."

"I suppose. All the better for me I suppose. Or rather, all the worse; this will prove to some of the students that I'm indeed human," he huffed, a bit put out at that.

"Oh don't worry, I think your reputation is safe," Hermione laughed. "After all, you're only like this with me, and that's because I'm your girl."

"Only you Bella," he said softly, remembering a time Bella had said the same thing.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione said, not having heard that last comment.

"I said only you Hermione," he gave her a quick reassuring smile, then bowed slightly as the song finished, and led her off the floor to where Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny, and several other Gryffindors were grouped together.

"Thank you Professor," she smiled as he left to go sit down at the professor's table. He didn't make it half-way around the room though before Madame Hooch snatched him up for a dance.

"You look pretty Mione," Harry complimented her once she had turned back to them.

"Yeah, you look good," Ron added belatedly after a nudge from Luna.

"Where'd you get the idea for your costume?" Lavender asked, and the girls all immediately grouped together, discussing costumes and charms for hair and make-up and the like. The boys shared a collective eye-roll, and moved a ways apart to discuss quidditch, of course. That didn't last very long though, as soon enough the girls were wanting to dance, and pulled their respective dance partner onto the floor. Hermione accepted Neville's invitation to dance, though she made sure to keep as reasonable a distance as was appropriate, in order to save her toes.

The rest of the evening, when Severus wasn't being forced to dance by Hooch or McGonagall, or on one occasion, Ginny, he kept to sitting at the table reserved for staff. On and off throughout the dance, Hermione would also join him, though never for long. She had underestimated her popularity with the young men, and often found herself on the dance floor. Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Finnegan, Blaise, and Draco. Not to mention the youngers who worked up to courage to ask her to dance. Not that she ever refused any of the sniveling little brats, but each seemed to think his invitation to dance wouldn't be accepted.

"Come now Severus," she smiled as she walked over to him, hands out. "It's the last dance. We opened the ball together, so it's only fitting we close together."

He gave her a mock glare, but didn't refuse her. He had once again been pulled into the past of his mind, on an occasion where he and Bella had spent much of an evening like this dancing it away together. Scolding himself, he focused on the fact that he was dancing with Hermione. Not Bella, but Hermione. Giving Hermione's hand a slight squeeze as his other hand went to rest below her shoulder blade, he led her through a few simple steps, not at all surprised when she followed his lead with ease.

"Holding back on everyone?" He whispered silkily after spinning her out and bringing her back in.

"No. It's just there are few who know how to dance," she replied. "I don't even know much more than what we're doing. And this is only because my father taught me a bit at a few weddings we've attended over the years."

"You should look into lessons then," he suggested. "You've a natural grace and poise for it, so it appears."

"Why don't you teach me?" She asked, smirking impishly. "Then maybe we can try the horizontal tango."

"Hermione," he glared at her, barely able to keep himself from stumbling in surprise at her audacity. "Watch your tongue."

"All right, but just remember you told me too," she gave another smirk before dissolving into giggles. "I'm sorry, I'll stop. Honestly, it was all Ginny's idea. She wanted to see if I could embarrass you."

"Well you didn't succeed, though I'll admit you had me greatly surprised with your words." He made a mental note to assign Ginny a week's worth of detentions."

"If you say so. And no retaliation allowed."

"Damn," he muttered as the song came to an end, but he couldn't fight the proud smirk that graced his features.

"I'm going to say my good-byes, and then we can leave. The prefects have clean-up duty," she smiled happily, looking around at all the mess to be cleaned.

"I'll be ready when you are," he nodded, then went to go speak with Albus.

"Splendid costume my boy," Albus greeted him jovially with a hug and a smile.

"As is yours Albus," Severus said politely, though he truthfully thought that whatever it was he was wearing was horribly garish in appearance.

"And Miss Granger looks lovely too, might I add?"

"Yes," Severus answered shortly, seeing that damnable twinkle appear in Albus' eye.

"Oh come off it Severus," Albus chuckled. "I may be old and half crazy if the rumors are true, but I'm not blind. You two make a wonderful couple."

"Who says we're a couple?"

"I do, and as the rumors say, I'm never wrong, so in fact I'm right about this. Besides, anyone can see the love she has for you. And that you too care for her, if a bit hesitantly."

"Hrmph."

"My child, if you ever listen to what I have to say, do so now. Open your heart to her, I beg you."

Severus turned to look at Albus with some degree of surprise and amazement at the heartfelt plea he had given. Before he had the chance to reply though, Hermione had come over and was bidding Albus farewell for the evening. Still thinking about Albus' words, Severus absently held out his arm to escort Hermione back to his chambers.

"That was fun, thank you for agreeing to go with me," Hermione smiled as she fell back onto the couch.

"Mm-hmm," was his absent reply.

Hermione watched him as he went about preparing some tea. She hated these little moods of his. When he got in one, it usually had something to do with memories of his past, and that could be a hard place to pull him back from. She was falling in love with him; hard. But there was a part of her that was holding back, because she knew he was holding back. And while she knew that she would give him her whole heart if only he asked, she didn't think he would do the same.

"Severus," she spoke up, finally catching his attention.

"Yes Hermione?"

"What am I to you? And I want the truth," her tone left no room for argument.

"You fill the void in my heart," he replied after a moment, not meeting her gaze as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire, a mug of tea in his hands.

"I could never fill it completely," she said sadly. "And I refuse to be jealous of the memory you're constantly comparing me to."

"Well what did you expect?" His voice was harsh and loud. "You knew damn well what you were getting into when you got involved with me. I can only be myself Hermione, not whoever it is you're imagining me to be."

Hermione had a sense of déjà vu, remembering Draco's eerily similar words. Was she? Shaping him to fit her image of him?

"That's not what I'm doing Severus!" She all but screamed at him. She took a couple of deep breaths, unclenching her fists. "All I want is for you to see me. Not Bellatrix. But me, Hermione. I want you to love me Severus. I'm falling for you, as juvenile as that may sound. And all I'm asking, is for you to open your heart to me."

It was Severus' turn to experience a sense of déjà vu as his mind ran over Albus' words.

"I can't," he said softly.

"You could try!" Her voice was full of hurt. "All I'm asking is that you try."

"I can't," he repeated.

"Can't, or won't Severus?" Hermione got up and walked over, crouching down in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

"Won't," he barked, snatching his hands back. "I can't, I won't. Now get out."

"Severus," Hermione's tone was a good deal softer, almost apologetic.

"Get out, and don't come back," he seethed.

She stood up, looking shocked at the utter coldness with which he spoke. She walked over to the door that led to the lab, and paused, looking over her shoulder. He knew she was hoping he would call her back, or tell her to stay, or apologize. She gave a heavy sigh, and he could almost hear the tears she was silently crying as she walked through the door. It closed with a click that left an over-powering silence in it's wake.

He was glad she had left. He was getting tired…so tired…of dealing with all the emotions and demons that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Damn it!" He threw his mug at the fire where it exploded from the impact against the wall.

Why couldn't she have left well enough alone? Things had been pleasant, comfortable even, between them. He enjoyed their time together, most of it spent sitting in front of the fire reading, or just enjoying the silence wrapped in each others arms. But she had been right. He couldn't seem to stop comparing her to Bella. Merlin knew he tried, but then she'd say something, or make some gesture that was so completely _Bella_, that he forgot she wasn't.

OooOooOooO

"Oh Merlin, what have I done?" Hermione cried furiously, wiping harshly at her eyes.

She had called him on his behavior, and he had called her on hers. It was true, he and Draco had been right. She had been trying to change him, even though she thought she was helping him. Now he couldn't stand her, and she was sure she had lost all hope of reconciling with him. It was over.

"I can't stay here," she gasped, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in her quarters.

In a panic, she grabbed her wand and shoved it in her pocket, and ran from her quarters. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, but her feet seemed too, and brought her to the statue of the one-eyed witch. Saying the password, she slid down and ran through the tunnel as fast as she could, and up through the trapdoor in Honeyduke's. She barely took notice of the alarm that sounded as she unlocked the door and ran out. Looking around, still in a panic, her inner instincts took over, and she disapparated with a pop, leaving only the dark night behind.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Hey y'all. Well, it's another chapter at any rate. Sorry about the ball- I know they're cliché, and I know I had one at the beginning of the story, and I didn't particularly want to do another, but it gave me something to write, ya know? And it also kinda gave me something to "look forward" to so to speak, and jump time in the story a little bit. Now, the break-up…I'm sure a bunch of you are ready to curse me out and pepper me with tomatoes and other rotten fruits and vegetables, but don't! Cause of course, it'll take me all that much longer to write, and secondly, it was another one of those pesky little necessary plot devices. Breaking up with Severus will send Hermione back to Percy for a much more serious development in their relationship, as she's going to give it her all. And of course, that will _eventually_ cause dear old Severus to pull his head out of his arse and try to get her back. So don't be too angry, cause I just told ya what's gonna happen, and y'all know that they'll end up together in the end. Oh, and just in case anyone is curious, the link for Hermione's gown is www . malabar . net / rentalgal / couples / turncen7 . htm. Just take out the spaces, and you'll see it hopefully. And review- cause I love it lol.


	26. A Proposal Anyone?

Disclaimer: It's not mine!

A/N: Hey y'all! Well, I think this is coming to an end. Only a chapter or two more I'm thinking, and no sequel, so please don't ask. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, even with the break-up. Again, I remind you that no matter what happens in this chapter (which none of you are gonna like I'm guessing lol), Severus and Hermione will end up together. So read and enjoy the fact that I'm nice enough not to keep you all in suspense as to what's going to happen. Now with that said, onto the next chappie.

Playing Pretend

Chapter Twenty Six: A Proposal Anyone?

"Please, please be home," Hermione sobbed as she pounded on the door in front of her.

"Coming!" A voice yelled from inside. The door opened, light shining on her pitiful form. "Hermione?"

"Oh Percy," she cried, throwing herself at him.

"Mione?" He instantly tucked one arm behind her back, and the other under her knees, picking her up and gathering her to him in one fluid motion as he brought her inside his spacious flat. He sat down on the couch and held her tight as she cried into his shoulder, her petite frame trembling from the force of her cries. "What's wrong love?"

"He doesn't love me, he says he can't," she whispered once she had calmed down, though there was still the occasional shuddering breath.

"Who?" Percy asked, his voice barely containing his anger. He forced himself to keep his temper in check. He was still deeply in love with Hermione, and fiercely protective of her.

"Severus, but it doesn't matter," she simply held on tighter, not wanting him to take any rash action. She then went on to explain everything that had happened over the past few weeks. "And he said that he couldn't, and that he wouldn't, and then he told me to get out and not come back."

"I'm sorry Hermione that he can't see how truly special you are," Percy said softly, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I'm not special," she scoffed. "If I was, then he would've wanted to make an effort and _try_ for Merlin's sake!"

"You are special. You were so incredibly special to me. You still are," he used a finger to turn her head to look him in the eye. "And I know it isn't any consolation, but maybe it's just as well."

"What?" She stared at him in confusion. "How is it just as well that he told me he _won't_ love me?"

"So you won't spend your life hoping for something that isn't tangible. I know it hurts. Believe me, I probably understand better than anyone exactly how you're feeling right about now. But remember, it doesn't do any good to dwell on dreams and forget to live. I don't want that for you love."

"But I don't know how. I feel like for these past few weeks he's been my life, as crazy as that might sound since we were hardly a couple," Hermione said, slightly exasperated with herself. "Besides, I don't even know if I could trust enough to fall in love, or fall in like, with anyone again. So who on earth is going to want to put up with me now?

"Let me show you something," Percy said after a long minute of silence spent debating with himself. He shifted her off his lap and onto the couch before standing up and disappearing down the hall. He came back a few moments later and sat down next to her. "I had bought this a few days before that Hogsmede weekend we broke-up. I was, funnily enough, planning on giving it to you tonight."

He held out his hand to reveal a small velvet box. Hermione gasped as he opened it to reveal a stunning engagement ring. A delicate platinum band, with what looked to be a four carat, marquise cut, diamond solitaire. She looked from the ring to him, and back again.

"You…you were…going to…propose?" She managed to get out, still in awe of what was sure to be an extremely expensive ring.

"I was planning on surprising you at the ball tonight, and proposing then," he admitted, handing the box over to her. "The offer's still open, if you want."

"What!" Hermione stared at him, completely shocked by the nonchalance of that last part.

"That was a pretty pathetic proposal, wasn't it?" He gave a half smile, trying to lighten things up, but it didn't quite work. "Sorry. But I'm serious. I'm all too aware that you love _him_, but I still love you, very much so. I know I probably could never completely have your heart; just as well as I know that there would always be a part that belongs to _him_. But I love you Mione. I can provide for us for the rest of our lives. I would protect you, honor you, cherish you, and above all, give you all my love. I think I could make you happy too, if you just give me that chance. Maybe it wouldn't be a marriage of true love, but I think there's a part of you that still cares about me, and we'd have a marriage of friendship. I think there're a lot of marriages that aren't even based on that."

"Yeah," she said softly, thinking about Millicent, Blaise, and Daphne, and the other purebloods, and how their marriages were often arranged, and even more often, loveless. "Percy, this is all too soon. I…I'm emotionally overwhelmed at the moment. I need to think, and take time to figure things out."

"I know, and I'm sorry I sprung that on you," he apologised, standing up. "Come on, we need to get you back to Hogwarts. They'll be missing you soon."

"Thanks," Hermione whispered, then took his arm as he apparated them to the edge of the grounds.

"Just…think about what I said, please?" He asked gently, handing her the ring box.

"Percy, I…all right," she nodded, and slipped the box into her gown pocket. "Good night, and thank you."

"Take care," he smiled slightly before disapparating away.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The next month flew by, yet dragged horribly at the same time for Hermione. She hadn't quite gotten up that famous Gryffindor courage to go see Severus. Neither had she gotten up the courage to talk, or even write, to Percy again. She hadn't even known how or why she managed to apparate to his flat, but she supposed there was just that instinctual knowledge that he would listen and take care of her. And most importantly at that moment, the unconditional love he had for her.

A few days before winter break however, she knew she needed to go speak with Severus. So after gathering her courage, she went through the lab and knocked on his door, entering at his permission.

"We need to talk," she stated, not quite looking at him where he was sitting in a chair reading in front of the fire. Instead, she chose to face the numerous books on the shelves across the room from him.

"All right," he raised an eyebrow, a slight sneer of contempt on his face. Hermione knew him well enough that it was only to try and hide his true feelings.

"Percy's proposed…and I've decided to accept."

"But you don't love him," he said softly after several minutes of stunned silence.

"And you don't love me!" She yelled at him, whirling about to face him, chest heaving with the emotion coursing through her.

He didn't deny that. He didn't make any acknowledgement of her accusation at all, other than to close his book and take a sip of brandy.

"I have a chance here Severus, and I'm going to take it," she said, sounding much older than her eighteen years. "He loves me. And yes, maybe I don't love him how he deserves to be loved, or as much as I love you, but I do love him. And I know I can be happy with him. And you know what, maybe _someday_ I'll be able to truly love him as he deserves. But even if I can't, that's okay with him; he's still willing to have me. I'm not going to let that pass me by. I'm not going to let myself end up like you."

Severus still said nothing, though he winced slightly at her brutally honest statements.

"I think it's best if I formally end my apprenticeship," she said softly, walking over and setting his seal of mastery next to him, along with the robes he had given her. "Good-bye Severus."

She turned around and quietly left the room without a second glance, effectively closing him out of her life. Severus listened as the door closed with an odd note of finality, and it was only then that he allowed himself to succumb to his grief. Letting his head fall into his hands, he couldn't stop the tears that slowly trailed down his cheeks. He had truly lost the one thing he had held close. And it was his own damn fault.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Happy Christmas children!" Molly greeted enthusiastically as the children piled through the door, Remus right behind them.

"I'm going to go find Percy," Hermione announced as she magicked her trunk to follow behind her.

"All right dear, but do come back down, and bring him with you. Supper's almost ready," Molly called after her as she trudged up the stairs, Phaedra and Itzal following behind her. Since her fight with Severus, Itzal had been staying close to Phaedra, and thus Hermione. A part of her felt bad that his cat was ignoring him, but a larger part of her just didn't care, and wanted him to hurt just as much as she had been hurt that night.

Hermione wanted to find Percy for two reasons; one, to let him know her answer, and two, because everyone expected it of her. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were the only ones who had found out about the break-up, though they had never known the reasons why. She had simply said it was because she wanted to focus on her studies, not to mention she had all the head girl duties to worry about. After Halloween though, she fibbed slightly and said she and Percy were back together, though they were simply going to communicate through owls, as Hermione was simply too busy with her apprenticeship to go to Hogsmede. And they had believed her, something she was thankful for. It would make the news of the engagement not so surprising. And Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George didn't keep in close contact with Percy, so they hadn't found out either.

"Come in!" Percy's voice called through the door as she knocked, having already put her trunk in the room she would share with Ginny.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile. Seeing him sitting at the desk, working on some thing or another, his hair completely mussed, and a grin on his face, she could easily remember why she had loved him. She still did, but it was nowhere near the magnitude of what she had felt with Severus. She immediately pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Happy Christmas love," he stood up and came over, his eyes searching hers for permission. When she nodded, he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead before simply holding her close, enjoying the feel of her back in his arms. "Did you think about what I'd asked you on Halloween?" He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't help but ask.

"If you're still sure you know what you're getting into, then yes, I'll marry you Percy," she nodded, a small smile breaking out across her face.

"I love you," was all he said, picking her up so her feet were off the ground. He buried his face against her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her clinging on to him just as tightly.

"I love you too Percy," she smiled happily. She had missed the feeling of comfort and ease that surrounded their relationship. "Put it on me?"

"I would love to," he said taking the ring box from her. He pulled out the ring and slid it on her ring finger, kissing her gently. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

"Probably not as happy as Molly will be when we tell her the news," Hermione giggled a bit at that. She was doing the right thing; she deserved to be happy. Percy had been right when he had said that it didn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. "Supper should be ready about now by the way."

"May I tell everyone?" He asked as he interlaced his fingers through hers and began pulling her downstairs.

"I suppose," she rolled her eyes playfully at his excitement, though she had to admit she was feeling excited also. It was hard not to, as his was so catching.

"Oh there you two are," Molly said as they entered the kitchen to see everyone gathered around the table waiting for them. "I was just about to call for you again."

"Percy was just giving his girlfriend a thorough holiday snog Mum," Fred teased. "Weren't ya Perce?"

"Of course not," Percy just shook his head, though the grin on his face gave them away.

"Liar," Bill laughed.

"Okay, so maybe we were, something wrong with that?"

"Nope, it's just so cute!" George gave a girly squeal.

"That's enough George," Molly scolded. "Now sit down you two, before it gets cold."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione blushed, sitting down, making sure to keep her left hand hidden till Percy announced it.

"Hey Charlie, I've got a favor to ask you," Percy called down the table once Arthur had finished saying grace.

"Sure bro, what is it?" Charlie looked up.

"Would you mind standing by me as my best man?" His question was casually asked, though the grin on his face gave away his excitement.

"Best man?" Charlie looked between Hermione and Percy, as did everyone else, looking for some sign that this wasn't yet another joke from them.

"He finally convinced me I couldn't find anyone better," Hermione blushed as she displayed her ring for everyone to see. They sat there staring in shock.

"MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED!" Molly finally came to her senses with a deafening squeal, and rushed over to crush them in a hug.

That broke the spell that had seemed to settle over everyone, and soon there was a flurry of hugs, kisses, and congratulations. When they finally did sit down again, everything had to be re-heated as it had gone cold in all the excitement.

"I can't believe you're going to be my sister!" Ginny said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"I can't believe I once fancied you," Ron looked slightly squicked out at that, while of course everyone else laughed.

"Well congratulations again," Harry smiled, leaning over and kissing Hermione on the cheek. "You're one lucky wizard Percy. Take care of her."

"Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes. "No need to play the protective brother."

"Yeah, especially since you're getting all us as brothers-in-law," Fred pointed out.

"Oh no, I didn't think of that," Hermione pretended to look afraid. "Is it too late for me to refuse Percy?"

"Yes," he laughed, kissing her temple. "Sorry, you're stuck with me."

"Damn," she shook her head in mock-annoyance. "Oops, sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"That's all right dear," Molly beamed at her future daughter-in-law. "And that's Mum you'll be calling me now, you hear?"

"Yes Mum," Hermione said obligingly. Molly burst into tears and another round of 'my baby is getting married' squeals before she finally composed herself enough to finally begin eating supper.

"Now, about your wedding," Molly's eyes began to gleam with visions of the wedding details.

"Not till I'm done with school," Hermione said firmly, knowing she would need to keep this in hand. "I think next December will suit me just fine."

"Sounds perfect to me love," Percy agreed, then turned to his mum. "No talking about wedding plans till June Mum, and no arguing."

"Of course dears, whatever you say," Molly was quick to reassure them, not wanting to do a thing to jeopardize the wedding.

"Thank you. But two things before we stop the wedding talk," Hermione looked down to where Ginny was. "Ginny, you'll be my maid of honor?"

"Was there ever a doubt?" Ginny laughed. "I'd love to."

"Good. And Harry," Hermione's voice grew somewhat sad. "Since my parents can't, would you…would you walk me down the aisle?"

"I'd be honored…sis," he got up and came over and pulled her into a hug.

"Well I'm glad that's all settled," Molly smiled through her tears, touched by the scene that had just taken place. "Now, eat everyone, before it gets cold!"

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The rest of their Christmas break passed uneventfully, except for the occasional bangs, booms, and whistles from the twin's room. But that was fairly standard. Hermione spent most of her time around Percy, and adjusting herself to the idea that Severus no longer was in the picture, and that she was going to marry Percy. She was happy, and almost surprised by that fact. She just couldn't believe how easy it had been to fall back into their old habits around one another. It was predictable and comfortable, and while it might be a bit boring at times, she found it was nice to have that constant. She couldn't help but keep thinking of a fragment of a song…_if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with_. How true that seemed to be for her…but she would do her best by Percy.

Back at school, it didn't take long for the news of her engagement to be spread around, thanks to Parvati and Lavender's extensive gossip network. Within the first twenty minutes of dinner, she was soon being bombarded with hugs and congratulations from everyone. Even some of the Slytherins were coming over to congratulate her and join the throng of students asking questions about her plans. Hermione did notice that Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne slipped out of the great hall not long after the news of her engagement spread throughout the hall. She made a mental note to go speak with them once she had finished dinner.

Feigning exhaustion from the excitement of the past few days, Hermione was able to leave not long after dessert appeared on the tables. Making her way down to the dungeons, she gave the password to the Slytherin common room and walked in to see the five of them seated around the fireplace, no others in sight. As the door closed behind her, Draco lifted his wand and muttered a silencing spell, and a locking charm, preventing anyone else from entering or disturbing them. He then uttered another spell that Hermione hadn't heard before.

"What's that do?" She asked him, moving to sit down in the open chair.

"Puts a message on the wall telling them to make themselves scarce for a while till we're finished," he replied evenly, though there was something she couldn't identify in his tone.

"You're upset about my engagement," she said, after a moment's thought.

"Not if it's what you want," Pansy said gently, hoping to prevent any arguments.

"But what about Severus, Hermione?" Blaise asked. "He's changed, for the better, because of you. He's happy for once, and I know I speak for all of us here when I say we don't want him to lose that."

"He's the one who pushed me away," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. "He told me he won't open his heart to me. That I simply fill a void in his heart."

"Well of course he said he won't!" Daphne exclaimed. "You scare the hell out of him, simply because you make him _feel_, and he doesn't quite know what to do with those feelings again. Think about it, the last time he gave in to those feelings, his heart was torn to pieces by that whore."

"You know about Bellatrix?"

"Of course we do, she's my aunt, not to mention it was a huge scandal," Draco brushed off the question.

"Back to my point," Daphne continued. "His heart was torn to pieces. Then you come along and start breaking down those walls of his. He starts to care for you, and slowly begins to trust you and let you in. Then what do you do? At the first signs of trouble you run away! First that one time, and now this! And to make matters worse, you're now _engaged_ to another man! How is he supposed to feel? Happy for you? No, he feels like he really doesn't deserve love because every time he's tried to give his heart, it's been cruelly thrown back in his face."

"It's his own fault!" Hermione snapped, standing up. "I tried, okay? I tried. And he's the one who didn't want to try and make this work. He says he won't love me, and I deserve better than that. Percy's a good man, and I care about him. So excuse me for wanting to be happy, and being with someone who can do that!"

The five Slytherins watched in some surprise as she glared at them before stalking from the room, quickly ending the charms and spells Draco had set up. Looking at each other, they had the same thought, "_Snape had gotten himself into a mess this time."_

Meanwhile, as soon as Hermione had left the great hall, Severus had left the great hall and made his way onto the grounds. Summoning his broom, he quickly mounted it and began flying around the pitch, doing steep dives, rolls, and all number of other dangerous moves. Flying had always been therapeutic for him, and he needed it more than ever. Taking a deep breath, he flew high above the stands, before shooting nearly straight down, only to pull up a few feet from the ground, his boots just skimming over the blades of grass.

"While I'm sure you've excellent control of your broom, I really wish you'd do something a little less risky," Ginny's voice interrupted his self-berating thoughts.

"Whatever for?" He sneered at her as she walked over and mounted her own broom, flying next to him. "It's not as if anyone would give a damn."

"You're right," she shrugged. "No one would give a damn. You'd just hurt the Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall, and my parents, and a number of others. Not to mention Hermione would be too."

"No she wouldn't, she's marrying your brother. Thought you'd be happy about that, and taking her side."

"I would be happy about that if she was," Ginny snapped at him. "I'd love to have her as a sister, but I don't think it's meant to be. And I'm not taking her side, I'm taking yours, even though you're being a complete arse Severus!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he scowled at her. "And don't call me Severus."

"Oh go ahead and take all 278 of them for all I care, _Severus_! I'll keep calling you names if it'll get the point across. I'm on your side because you love her, so don't even try to deny it. And she loves you. But both of you are entirely too stubborn and proud for your own good! Why can't you get over your pride and simply _tell her_ how you feel?"

"Did you ever think there's more to it than just getting over my pride?"

"No. It's all you. Bellatrix is no excuse. Yes Hermione may remind you of her, but in your heart and mind you know she's not. Everything you're feeling is for Hermione. Not Bella. So I repeat, it's only your stubborn pride holding you back, cause you don't want to admit I'm right. So I'll say it one more time; get over your stubborn pride and go apologise for being a complete arse."

And with that last statement, Ginny flew off of the pitch and up to the castle doors. He stared after her, cursing her under his breath, for the sole fact that she was right. He was entirely too stubborn to go and make the first move and apologise. Shaking his head, he continued to fly about, knowing she had given him a lot of good points to think about.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well, there's that chapter. Hope y'all like it, though I know no one's gonna like the whole Percy/Hermione bit, but you'll get over it, cause everything will be resolved in the next chapter. Yes, the next chapter is also the last one. How sad. Oh, and this is kinda random, but is anyone a Snape/Ginny shipper? Cause I'll tell you, y'all have no idea how tempting it was to just turn this last part into the beginnings of a Ginny/Snape fic. Percy could marry Hermione and live happily ever after, while Ginny could help Severus get over his grief and get involved with him. I tell you, my fingers are itching to write something now. So in the future you may see a story that kinda has an alternate ending of this fic, and starts on Ginny and Severus as a couple. But that's randomness, so for now, just review, cause it'll get my arse in gear to write the conclusion faster!


	27. The Wedding, an Ending, and a Beginning

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I didn't know I'd get so many comments about my Ginny/Severus idea. Just to clear up a few things; 1- I'm not the least offended by those who said they would never read a Ginny/Snape fic. To each their own, right? 2- I never had _any_ intention of making this story end with Ginny/Severus, and Hermione/Percy. I told y'all it'd be Hermione/Snape, and it will be, as you'll read below. 3- if I did do the whole Ginny/Snape thing, it would be a completely separate story, though it's beginning would be like an alternate ending for Playing Pretend. And 4- I firmly believe that Hermione and Severus are perfect for each other, but I do like odd ships, such as Hermione/Lucius, Snape/Ginny, and so on. I think it's interesting to see how some authors can create these ships so realistically, with everyone in character, as well as an intriguing plot. And for those who felt bad for Percy, I think I will write the Ginny/Snape story, so you'll want to read that if you're upset about Percy getting hurt. For now however, content yourselves with reading the conclusion!

Playing Pretend

Chapter Twenty Seven- The Wedding, an End, and a Beginning

"_What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning- The end is where we start from." – T.S. Eliot_

The last few months of Hermione's seventh year flew by. Between studying for NEWTS, and spending the Hogsmede weekends with Percy, she stayed busy. She also began planning her wedding, though she knew that would occupy most of her summer. She and Percy had settled on the date August 1 for their wedding. Quite different from the December wedding she had initially thought of, but Harry and Ron would be going into auror training, not to mention Ginny would be in her seventh year at Hogwarts.

OooOooOooO

"Congratulations graduates!" Dumbledore smiled out over the crowd as the last student walked off the stage, diploma in hand.

There was a rousing cheer as they all threw their hats into the air, their family members and friends clapping and cheering for them. A certain group of red-heads was conspicuously loud in the celebrating as the trio hugged. Harry and Ron were soon swept into hugs from their room-mates as Lavender and Parvati pulled Hermione into one also before running off to find Professor Trelawney. Hermione felt like someone was watching her, and turned slightly to see Severus looking at her from the stage. Meeting his gaze curiously, she was surprised when he gave her a proud smile. About to walk over and speak to him, she was suddenly picked up by someone with shockingly red-hair.

"George! Let me go!" She squealed, finding her self being carried in his arms.

"Well, if you insist," he shrugged, and before she could say anything, she found herself being physically tossed up and over, landing right in Fred's arms.

"Hey, congrats sis," Fred kissed her noisily on the cheek.

"Pass her here," Charlie called, and held out his arms as Fred tossed Hermione towards him.

"You guys!" She tried to scold them, but she was laughing too hard.

"What?" Charlie smirked as he threw her to Bill. "We're just having fun playing Mione-ball. Even better than Gin-ball."

"Who says it's fun?" She questioned. "I bet you've never had to be the ball before!"

"Fun for us then," Bill chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Congratulations sis."

"Hey, who's turn now?" Ron called out, laughing, as he and Harry finally joined the group of red-heads.

"Snape's," Harry said with a grin as he caught sight of Severus walking past.

"Hey Severus, catch!" Bill called out, and once he saw he had Severus' attention, threw Hermione to him.

"Sorry," she apologised quickly, and moved to get out of his arms. He wouldn't let go though, and she looked up at him, confused.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you never have," he said softly, then brushed a kiss over her temple. "Congratulations."

Hermione didn't have a chance to say anything, because the next thing she knew, she was being tossed once more, this time to her fiancé. She barely glimpsed Severus walking back to the castle before her attention focused on Percy.

"You look beautiful," he greeted her with a kiss, referring to the red and gold graduation robes she wore.

"Thank you," she smiled, linking her arms around his neck as he kissed her again, longer and more passionately this time, bringing whistles and cheers from his brothers and a few friends.

"Get a room you two," Harry laughed.

"Good idea," Hermione waggled her eyebrows slightly as Percy set her on her feet.

"Oh ew Mione," Ron blanched. "That gave me a mental picture I really didn't need."

"Funny, gave me one I rather liked," Percy countered with a grin, bringing laughs from everyone as Ron paled further and pretended to gag.

"Now, get together you three, I want a picture of Hogwart's trio," Arthur called once the laughing had died down.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to stand between him and Ron for a quick picture. Once that was done, they joined the crowds of people moving into the great hall for a special dinner. Hermione talked and laughed with everyone, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't quite forget what Severus had said, and what he had meant by it. Yet she didn't want to go ask. She knew that if she did, the feelings she had felt for him might overwhelm her. She had done her best to repress them- tuck them in a dark corner in the farthest depths of her mind, but had never been able to completely forget how she felt about him.

Shaking her head mentally, she ignored where that line of thinking would lead her. Focusing back on the conversations at hand, she promised herself she would focus on the upcoming wedding. After all, there were only two months to finish planning the seemingly infinite details.

OooOooOooO

"Oh Mione, that's the gown for you," Ginny gasped as Hermione stepped out of the changing room, clad in a muggle wedding gown.

"You really think so?" Hermione bit her lip slightly as she walked out further to stand in front of the three paneled mirror.

She didn't even notice as the other occupants in the store all began whispering about how stunning she looked, she was evaluating her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing an ivory, slinky chiffon gown that felt wonderfully cool and smooth against her skin. The spaghetti straps and lace bodice were exquisitely detailed with tiny glass beads. The bias cut skirt fell to the ground, with the final touch being a cathedral length train. It was simple, it was elegant, and it was very much her.

"Definitely," Ginny nodded. "If you want more proof, I could just floo Ron and have him come look, and I bet you he'd pass out."

"Well that settles it then, this is the perfect gown for me," Hermione smiled, satisfied, and walked back into the changing room to carefully change back into her everyday clothes.

"Good."

"Now how about you? Did you find any gowns you want to try?" Hermione asked, coming back out.

"Actually, I already found my gown while you had been looking earlier," Ginny grinned. "Want me to try it on?"

"Yes please, I want to see so I know what flowers to get for the bouquets."

Ginny nodded and disappeared into the changing room after grabbing the garment bag that had been beside her. A few minutes later, she stepped out in a beautiful gown in a light shade of lavender. The gown had dark lavender straps of braided silk cord, crisscrossing in back. The bodice was snug on her figure, emphasizing her trim waist. The silk skirt was the same light lavender of the gown, and darkened as it neared the bottom, ending in the same dark lavender as her straps. It looked stunning on her, with her pale skin and red hair.

OooOooOooO

"All right, Charlie and I have our dress robes," Percy made a mark on a piece of paper in front of him. It was July thirtieth, and they were going over the final details of the wedding.

"And Ginny and I have our gowns, as well as the flowers for our bouquets," Hermione said, watching as he marked those off also. "And the boutonnières and corsages."

"Invitations were sent out."

"Okay. Wedding is going to be held here at the burrow, the reception at Hogwarts, with the house elves cooking."

"Albus is performing the ceremony, and Lee Jordan is DJ-ing the reception."

"Colin Creevy is doing the photography."

"And I have our portkey set up, and hotel reservations made for our honeymoon," Percy nodded, satisfied that everything was ready.

"Well that's everything. All that's left is for Ginny and I to pamper ourselves at the spa tomorrow, and get our nails done," Hermione smiled. "And of course, Luna will be coming over to do our hair and make-up, and help us get ready."

"Just one more day, and then the wedding."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too," Percy smiled slightly. "I just hope I can make you happy."

"You already do," she assured him, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, I guess there's a part of me that knows that I make you happy," he conceded. "But I also know there's a part of you that won't be able to forget your mystery-love. And I think there will always be a part of me that's sorry you'll have me when you love him."

"I do love you Percy," she said, not quite sure how to respond to that comment.

"I know you do, and I love you for it," he quirked his lips in a small smile. "We're good together, and we'll be happy, won't we?"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly, wondering where this was coming from. "We will."

OooOooOooO

"Oh Merlin I can't do this!" Hermione fretted, pacing back and forth in Ginny's room, finally stopping in front of the mirror to look over her appearance yet again.

Her gown looked wonderful on her, and went well with the low-heeled sandals she had chosen. Her make-up was very light, and very natural looking. Luna had smoothed and straightened her hair before pulling it back and up, securing it with invisible bobby-pins, and tucking sprigs of babies breath into her hair. She had opted not to wear a veil, and instead had a delicate silver tiara.

"Of course you can," Ginny laughed as Luna put the finishing touches on her hair. "You're just nervous."

"I know, I'm being silly," Hermione sighed, flopping down into a chair.

"Stand up!" Luna immediately shouted, and Hermione obliged quickly. "Much better. You don't want to wrinkle your gown."

"Thanks," she smiled, just before a knock sounded on the door and it opened a crack.

"May I come in?" Harry called. "It's about time for the ceremony to start."

"Done," Luna announced, casting one last holding charm on Ginny's hair.

"Yes," Hermione called, and turned around to face him as he entered.

"Wow," he breathed softly, walking over and taking her hands in his.

"I guess I clean up pretty well, huh?" She laughed, leaning in and kissing his cheek quickly before pulling back again. "You look fantastic Harry."

"I'd say the same for you, but that wouldn't even come close to describing your beauty," he chuckled, pulling her arm through his.

"Such a charmer, aren't you Harry?" Ginny giggled, grabbing her bouquet of purple and white roses, before handing Hermione hers.

"Anything for Hermione," he nodded. "Shall we?"

Harry escorted both of them downstairs and into the kitchen where he nodded to Fawkes. The phoenix then flew out the door to a perch by the Headmaster, and began singing softly. That was Ginny's cue to walk out and down the aisle, coming to a stop at the other side of Professor Dumbledore, across from Charlie and Percy. Both were looking extremely handsome in the rich black dress robes they wore, though Percy looked both excited and nervous.

As Ginny took her place, Fawkes softened his singing even more, and Harry and Hermione appeared at the end of the aisle. Everyone rose, staring at her in awe as Harry led her down the aisle. As she walked, Hermione could see Molly was already crying into Arthur's shoulder. Looking across at her family and friends as she walked, she finally let her gaze come to rest on Percy. Her soon-to-be _husband_. It felt so surreal that they were finally here after all the planning.

"Who gives this woman to wed this man?" Professor Dumbledore asked as Harry and Hermione reached the end.

"I do," Harry said proudly, then leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek before placing her hand in Percy's.

"This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife," Professor Dumbledore began with a smile. "We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you both every happiness in your future life together. Within its framework of commitment and loyalty, marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience, and respect, the love and affection which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship. We who are witnessing your marriage hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life, your respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other, and most of all your love for each other, will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living."

Percy and Hermione shared a small smile.

"First Corinthians chapter thirteen, verses four through seven states, 'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres'. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end. " Professor Dumbledore paused a moment to let the meaning of those words sink in. "Every day you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with one another. Do not fear this love either. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage and you commit yourselves fully and freely to each other."

Hermione felt a slight tightening in her chest as the weight of the words weighed upon her heart. Was this what she should be doing? Marrying Percy when she truly loved Severus? Were Draco, Blaise, and the others right when they said she had given up too easily, hadn't fought hard enough, hadn't valued his feelings for her enough?

"Marriage is togetherness if two are caring as they share life's hopes and fears, and if the music of laughter outweighs sadness and tears. Marriage is freedom if both derive pleasure from the mere presence of each other, yet when parted, no jealousies restrict, worry, or smother. Marriage is respect if achievements mean more when they benefit two and consideration is shown with each point of view. And if togetherness, freedom, and respect are combined with a joy that words can never fully define, then marriage is love," Professor Dumbledore smiled again. "Before you, Percy and Hermione, are joined in holy matrimony in my presence and the presence of your friends and family, I want to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter. I will now ask you to make your marriage vows to one another."

"Do you Percival Ignatius Weasley, take Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honour, and cherish, to keep in sickness and health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" Professor Dumbledore directed the question to Percy.

"I do."

"And do you Hermione Jane Granger, take Percival Ignatius, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honour, and cherish, to keep in sickness and health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" Professor Dumbledore now directed the question to Hermione.

As she listened to the words, and evaluated them with her heart, she knew she couldn't say it. Taking a deep breath, she looked Percy in the eye, silent. His eyes seemed to search through hers a moment, before he nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tearing her gaze from his.

"I understand," he replied, then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Straightening up, he turned to face their family and friends. "I apologise for the last minute notice, but I'm afraid the wedding is cancelled."

A shocked silence seemed to take over everyone as the enormity of his words settled in. Ron was the first to react, yelling with surprise.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted. "Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else," Hermione answered, after holding her hands up for silence. "I love Percy, but it's more of a friendly love, like what I have for you and Harry."

"Please, no one be angry or upset, I knew, and I had asked her anyways, knowing there was a good chance this might happen," Percy interrupted.

"So do we all go home now?" Seamus asked aloud, somewhat randomly. It was a good question though, everyone was wondering what to do now.

"Nope. I mean, why waste a perfectly good wedding?" Fred spoke up suddenly, jumping onto his chair.

"Of course, why waste it?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Except for the fact there's no longer a groom or a bride. Forgot about that, didn't you?"

"Not quite," Fred laughed, then turned to Alicia Spinnet who had been his date to the wedding, as well as his girlfriend for the past two years. "What d'ya say Licia? Fancy a walk down the aisle?"

"Fred!" Molly screeched at him. "That's no way to propose!"

"YES!" Alicia yelled out, throwing herself at him, kissing him. "Merlin help me, but yes, I'll marry you, you git."

"See, we got a bride and groom," Fred turned back to his sister, smiling cheekily. "So what do you say everyone, come to our wedding which will be…right now?"

Loud cheers, laughs, and applause rang out at this impromptu wedding invitation. Hermione turned to walk back up the aisle, but caught her heel on the edge of her gown and tripped, falling into Percy's arms. At that moment, Severus appeared with a loud pop at the end of the aisle, attracting everyone's attention.

"Please tell me you didn't marry him," Severus called out desperately upon seeing Hermione in Percy's arms. He didn't care that everyone was staring at him in confusion.

"I didn't marry him," she said simply, taking a few steps away from Percy.

"Thank Merlin," he breathed, and not caring about the crowd around him, strode down the aisle, grabbed her face gently with his hands, and gave her a searing kiss. He pulled back after a moment, though his hands never left her face. "Come back to me."

"My heart never left," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back, the words coming without hesitation as his heart let go of the past and turned to embrace his future…Hermione.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **Finis** OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Well, that's the end. Kinda fun I think, what with Fred and Alicia, but that's just something I can see him (or George) doing. I thank you all for sticking with me throughout the journey this story has taken me on. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, and I hope you continue to keep an eye out for any more writings I end up doing. Take care! Yours, A.J.


	28. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hey y'all! Bet you weren't expecting to see another one of these. Nor so quickly either, but I've just been really inspired to write these past two chapters. Anyways…I had a couple of requests for a sequel, and while I won't do that, I thought I should write an epilogue to kind of wrap up some loose ends. I know some of y'all wanted to see a little bit more closure in regards to Percy, and some more Hermione/Severus parts too. So, without further blathering from yours truly, the **_final_ **installment of Playing Pretend.

Playing Pretend

The Epilogue

Severus and Hermione were brought out of their embrace by several coughs. Severus, having forgotten he was surround by former students and others he didn't really care for, promptly dropped his hands and straightened up. He then turned to face everyone, his customary glare in place. Hermione laughed and elbowed him in the side, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his.

"Stop that Severus," she chided him.

"Uh, would you care to explain what that was about?" Bill spoke for the group clustered around them.

"Hermione loves Percy. However, she broke up with him the first Hogsmede weekend," Pansy started explaining. "That's when she allowed herself to explore her feelings for Professor Snape. It was rough going, but they seemed to work through it for a while, till they got into a really bad fight the night of the Halloween ball, and broke up. Over Christmas, she became engaged to Percy, since she thought her relationship with Professor Snape was over for good. Now she decided to accept the engagement, because like I said, she loves him, and knew she could be happy with him. However, she loves Professor Snape more, and though she waited until the last…possible…minute," Pansy rolled her eyes. "She finally wised up, listened to her heart, and couldn't go through with it."

"Oh well that explains everything," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Simply put Ron, I love Severus, and I just couldn't go through with marrying Percy, though I do care for him very much," Hermione said, sending an apologetic look to Percy. She hated to hurt him.

"And I told you, I understand, and I accept it," Percy smiled, came over and kissed her cheek, the turned to Severus. "Take care of her Severus."

Severus' glare softened slightly as he looked down at the young woman holding his hand. "I will."

"You know, this is really touching and all," Fred interrupted. "But I'd kinda like to get married, if that's all right with you all."

"Fred!" Molly yelled once again.

"What's happening?" Severus asked Hermione in a whisper as she pulled him to one of the vacant seats before sitting down in his lap, not caring about the odd looks they were still getting from many of her former schoolmates around her.

"Well, when I said I couldn't go through with the wedding, Fred proposed to Alicia on the spot. So they're going to get married now, since everything's all ready for them," Hermione whispered back, just before Albus began the ceremony, for a second time.

OooOooOooO

It had been two years since Severus and Hermione's reunion, and things had been going well for them. They had eloped nine months after Fred and Katie's wedding, and taken an impromptu honeymoon to Venice. They arrived back in England just in time to greet the arrival of Lauren and Lindsay Weasley, Fred and Alicia's twin girls.

Ron and Harry were still single, though both were chronic daters. They shared a flat, as well as a career; working for the Chudley Canons. Harry was the reserve seeker, while Ron was the team manager. Ginny also shared the flat with them, keeping it tidy and in order, and cooking meals for them when they were home. She had gone into business with Fred and George, taking over the running of their Diagon Alley shop when they opened one in Hogsmede.

Percy had been made Minister not a month later when the current minister was found to have been stealing money. With his promotion, he was assigned a secretary, who just happened to be his former girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. On her first day of working for him, she gave him his daily schedule, and at the seven p.m. slot, wrote in _Dinner date with Penelope_. They had been dating since then, and Hermione sincerely hoped there were wedding bells in their future.

Severus was still teaching at Hogwarts, though he only covered the fifth, sixth, and seventh years potions classes. Hermione was just about to complete her potions mastery, and had taken over the first, second, third, and fourth year classes, to the delight of the students. With the wonderful job she did of teaching them, they were much more adequately prepared for the upper levels. Not to mention she told them stories about Severus, completely erasing their fear of him, though still leaving a great deal of respect.

"Mmm, I love you," Severus came up behind her, kissing her neck as she graded papers.

"Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but what brought that on?" Hermione laughed as she turned her chair around to face him.

While they were indeed married, and very much in love, Severus was still very much himself. He rarely used terms of endearment, let alone saying those three words. He much preferred to show his love for her, through simple actions, such as having her coffee ready, or taking her books back to the library once she was done with them. Not that she minded. She was quite used to his little quirks by now, and loved him all the more because of them. That isn't to say they didn't have their spats and fights, but now there was the pleasure of making up afterwards, something both excelled at.

"Oh, just the OWL class," he sighed, pulling her out of the chair, sitting down in it before pulling her onto his lap.

"Really? What'd they do?" Hermione asked, relaxing against his chest as she settled her arms on top of his.

"Six cauldrons exploded! Not just one or two, but six! And of course today was the day I assigned an invisibility potion, so I had twenty invisible, panicking, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors."

"I'm sorry, but kids will be kids."

"I know, and that's what I can't stand," he replied, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"You don't like kids?" Hermione asked after a moment, an odd look on her face, not that he could see it.

"I teach as a favor to Albus, and I keep teaching because there are the few students who make in enjoyable," he answered. "Such as yourself. But overall, no, I can't say I especially enjoy children."

"Oh."

"What brought that on?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, standing up. "Just wondering. I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"I'll have some coffee if you're making a fresh pot," he called as she disappeared into the small kitchenette in their chambers.

"Actually, I'm abstaining from coffee for a while," she said, reappearing in the doorway with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Why?" He queried, raising an eyebrow. "You usually can't get through the day without at least four cups of it."

"That's exactly why," she replied, looking down at the floor. "I drink entirely too much of it."

"That's not why," he said, standing up and coming over to her. "Now I know something's up, so get it over with and simply tell me already."

"I'm pregnant!" She snapped, promptly bursting into tears.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, with child, a mother-to-be, I've got a bun in the oven, whatever you want to call it."

"Well why the tears?"

"Cause you just said you don't like kids," she cried, still not looking at him.

"Oh darling," he laughed softly, pulling her into a hug. "Others children. Our own is something entirely different."

"Really?" Her voice was filled with hope as she wiped her face, finally looking up at him.

"Really," he kissed her. "The thought of you carrying our progeny is incredibly exciting, not to mention incredibly attractive. I'm simply stunned that in…how long?"

"I'm two months along."

"That in seven months we'll bring a child into this world. Do you know what the sex is yet?"

"A girl," Hermione nodded, a smile on her face as they sat down on the couch.

"Do you have any ideas for a name yet, or is it too early to really be thinking about that?"

"Well, I had an idea, but I don't know."

"What?"

"Kerensa," she said. "It means love in Cornish. I thought it fitting since it's love that brought us, and kept us, together. I'm not quite sure about a middle name though."

"Eilís," Severus said. "The Irish Gaelic form of Elizabeth, and the name of my grandmother."

"Kerensa Eilís Snape," Hermione smiled, running their intertwined hands over her still-flat stomach.

"Beautiful, just like her mother."

"And hopefully as talented as her father."

"Just as long as she isn't as stubborn as either or us," Severus said with a laugh, leaning in for a kiss.

"Yes indeed. Though I'd argue it's our stubbornness that's probably kept us together with our attitudes," she countered.

"Know-it-all," he retorted.

"Sarcastic bastard."

"You married me."

"Well you started it."

"And how did I do that?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, blame it on Albus," Hermione said with a laugh.

"And why's that?"

"Because he was the one who started it all."

"Remind me to send his an aged bottle of brandy then, as thanks."

"I was thinking something more along the lines of honorary grandfather to our baby, since neither of our parents are alive."

"That will work."

"Glad you agree, because it would've happened either way," she grinned.

"Hah, I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship," he smirked.

"That may be so love, but I'm the one who buys them," she smirked right back, then leapt up and ran from the room.

"Curse you Albus for starting this mess," Severus muttered to himself as he jumped up to run after her.

Meanwhile, in his office, Albus watched the two with a grin, congratulating himself on one of the best ideas he had ever come up with during his lifetime…and as it was a rather long life time, that was saying a lot. Giving a satisfied nod, he smiled as he watched them begin the next chapter of their fairytale together, living happily ever after.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N: Okay, that's the "real" end, I promise. No other epilogue, or sequels, or anything else. I hope that gives the closure some of you were looking for. So I hope you enjoyed it, and once again, take care.


End file.
